Magical Mutations
by Silver Sparklze
Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant, she's a witch?
1. Prologue

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea or the main character. That belongs to Shanna. Well…I do own both Evie and Headmistress Lebeau. 

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge.

---------------------

_"You're a mutant?" Evie asked, eyes wide._

Kallista paled. "No, well, yes, but-"

"Shut up! I can't believe I was you're friend! You're a mutie freak! Ugh! I slept at your house_!" The brunette shrieked._

"Shh! You can't tell anyone!" Kallista exclaimed, looking around. "I only told you because you're my best friend."

"Your best friend? As if. I'd never be friends with a-" Suddenly, Evie stopped ranting, smiling vacantly. "I have to go now." She giggled. Skipping out into the middle of the road, she was hit by a car.

It was then that Kallista realised she'd used her mutation to get rid of Evie's negative feelings...and all of Evie's self-preservation with it. What had she done?

Kallista Grey sat up in bed, wrapping her arms around her chest. She'd done it...she killed her best friend. Shivering, she rocked back and forth. "I'm sorry, so sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." She whispered. The vase of roses by her bed trembled, the fine crystal shattering, covering Kalli in glittering shards, and still she didn't notice.

...but someone did...

---------------------

A little over 195 miles away, Headmistress Cassara Lebeau awoke with a start. A pink envelope was struggling to get out of the window, its little white wings fluttering. Crossing from her bed to the offending article, she plucked it out of the air. Her dark brows furrowed at the name and address.

_Kallista Grey,  
Tower Room,  
462 Anderson Street,  
Westchester,  
New York_

Miss Grey had been on the enrolment sheets seventeen years ago, but her name had disappeared, leaving Cassara to believe the child had died. Not uncommon, with Voldemort around. But now she was back...that meant one thing. Mutant. Cassara liked to believe she was an open-minded woman, but even she had to obey the conventions of society...not to mention the parents and school governers would be likely to kick up a fuss. And she had a feeling, a glimmer of the Sight her family had, that Kallista Grey was destined for other things. It was this hunch that had her leave her quarters, entering her office. Tossing the letter into the glowing embers of her fire, she pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment, and began to write a letter.

_Dear Albus Dumbledore..._

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea or the main character. That belongs to Shanna. Well…I do own both Evie and Headmistress Lebeau.

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge.

---------------------

Albus was having a busy morning. The new school year was beginning soon, and as such he was looking for a new DADA teacher once more, needed to approve the menu for the Welcome Back feast, had to write his speech, coordinate the Sorting, and look over the proposed lesson plans. And as if that weren't enough, he now had a letter from Cassara Lebeau. Considering there was something of a friendly rivalry between the two (just as friendly as the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor), a letter from her was rarely something to sing about.

Cautiously, he poked the letter with his wand. Nothing happened. Just to be safe, he waited a few seconds.

Fawkes squawked in annoyance. 'Get it over with!' He seemed to be saying.

"It's always best to err on the side of caution, Fawkes." Albus said reprovingly.

If Phoenixes were capable of rolling their eyes, it was apparent that Fawkes would be doing so.

"Oh, very well." Swiftly, the headmaster opened the letter, expecting the worst. But...nothing. Just an ordinary letter, on that noxious pink parchment she insisted on using. Quite unusual.

_Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

_I have recently come across a situation I think may be of interest to you. A young girl, with both magical capabilities, and mutant ones. Her magic has been suppressed by her mutation for the past sixteen years, and as such, she has had no magical schooling. Now, it goes without saying that I can't take her on; she would never be accepted at Salem Institute, with the negativity surrounding mutants. And unlike you, I am far more reluctant to anger the school governors, and the parents of my students._

_So, I propose this. As a favour to me, you could teach Miss Kallista Grey what she needs to know to function in the Wizarding World, if that is what she wishes. I know you well enough to know you relish the chance to thumb conventions, and this is the perfect opportunity, even if mutants are not quite as taboo there (which I believe is so, Captain Britain being a prime example), this will still cause a stir. From what I know, a mutant's power is often tied into their emotions. So is wild magic. A witch who is also a mutant, and has volatile emotions is a terrible thing. Perhaps you can teach her some control. Of course, I don't know she's emotional. But she is a teenage girl, living in a very stressful position._

_Please consider my proposition seriously, Albus. I'm counting on you._

_Yours,_

_Headmistress Cassara Lebeau_

Albus stared at the letter, shocked. So, Cassara was asking him for help. He'd never have suspected _that._ "What do you think, Fawkes?" The Phoenix had, of course, been reading over his shoulder.

Fawkes chirped.

"You think I should take her?"

Another chirp.

"Hmmm..." The name was familiar. But from where? Crossing the room to stand at his pensieve, he drew the name from his mind, allowing it to mingle with the other memories. At once, a younger Molly Weasley, holding baby Ron with five young boys clinging to her skirts, rose from the bowl. "My second cousin Jean had a baby girl a few weeks ago." She said, her voice taking on that strange echoey quality all memories had. "She named her Kallista Ruby Grey."

So, this witch was a relative of Molly's. He knew Molly had a cousin who was a squib, and that Jean was that cousin's daughter. A Muggle-Born witch with the powerful magic of the Weasleys who was also a mutant...yes, this young girl definitely needed to be taught how to control her magic. With that in mind, Albus moved to stand in front of his fireplace. He had to talk to Molly.

---------------------

Kalli sat in her room, the closed drapes shrouding it in darkness. She liked it that way. In the darkness, no one could get hurt. There was no light to bend, and people left the dark alone, for the most part, so there were no emotions to manipulate.

A tentative knock at the door had her glancing fearfully in that direction.

"Kalli?" It was her Auntie Beth. "Honey, there's someone here to see you."

"Go away."

"_Kallista._"

Kalli sighed. Special treatment because her parents had just died was apparently over. "Okay, okay." She grumbled.

---------------------

Albus rarely visited potential students himself, but this, he felt, was a rather unique circumstance. He'd never met a witch who was also a mutant before, and the fact that he knew relatives of hers, relatives who were quite willing to take her in until the beginning of the school year, just heightened his curiosity.

While he was waiting for Kallista to come down, he examined the photos on the side table by the door. One in particular caught his eye. The trio in it were obviously a family at a carnival. A young man with dark hair and red sunglasses held a little girl with shocking blue eyes and auburn hair on his shoulders, one arm holding the last occupant of the picture, a red-haired woman, close to him. All three looked very happy. The woman in the picture and the one who answered the door were almost identical, except for age, so he assumed it must be Jean.

Footsteps on the stairs had him turning, and he watched Jean and Kallista descend, barely stifling his shock. The teenager was a mess, auburn hair lank and tangled, her long sleeved shirt and jeans wrinkled, as though she'd slept in them.

"Here she is, Professor." Jean smiled cheerily. "The sitting room is just through that door, if you'd like some privacy."

"As her mother, wouldn't you like to be a part of this?" Albus asked.

Jean's face tightened. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. I'm not her mother. I'm her aunt. My name's Elizabeth O'Connor. Jean was my sister."

"She's dead. So's my father." Kallista said bluntly, raising her eyes to Albus's. They were another shock. The child in the photo had two blue eyes. Only one of this girl's was blue. The other was green.

"Is this you?" He picked up the photo.

A short nod. "When I was five we went to the carnival."

"Both of your eyes are blue in this picture."

"After my mutation one changed. Do you have a problem with that?" There was no apology in her tone, and a whole lot of anger.

"Kallista Ruby Grey!"

Albus smiled. "Don't worry, she hasn't offended my delicate feelings. However, what I have to say is better said sitting down, so, shall we?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I'll bring in tea and coffee." She said, returning the smile.

---------------------

Kalli slumped on one of the couches, deliberately putting her feet on the coffee table. "What?" She asked, rudely.

The 'Professor' sat across from her. "I believe it's best if we wait until you aunt gets here." He replied politely. He'd had plenty of practice dealing with recalcitrant teens. The Slytherins alone were enough.

Auntie Beth chose that moment to breeze in, carrying a tray. "Kalli, feet off." She gently pushed the girl's feet off the table, placing the tray down. "Coffee or tea, Professor?" She asked, handing Kalli a teacup. Black tea, no sugar, just how she liked it.

"Tea, please. I have never quite gotten the attraction behind the beverage you call coffee that you Americans are so fond of. No offence, of course." The Professor smiled genially, and Kalli snorted, rolling her eyes. He obviously thought he was some big shot.

"Cream or sugar?" Her aunt shot her a warning look.

"Cream." He accepted the proffered cup. "I'm sure you're both wondering why I'm here."

"No, actually, I'm not." Auntie Beth said calmly.

"Oh?"

"My father was a squib. I know that. Let me guess. Not only did Kalli inherit the X-Gene, she's also a witch. What I want to know is a) why are you here? You're English, and Dad said there was a school in Salem. And b) why now? Why not six years ago?"

"You know about the problem with mutants over here. Salem Institute feels it would anger too many people to take on Kalli. And before now, her mutation hid her magic. In England, we have no issues about mutants. Captain Britain helps Scotland Yard all the time. In addition, Hogwarts is situated in remote Scotland, and very few of our students know about mutants. The magical world in Europe is far more sheltered than out here in the colonies, not that I think that's a good thing."

The lamp next to Kalli exploded, as she jumped to her feet. "WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" She shrieked. "WITCH?! SO WHAT? I'M NOT ENOUGH OF A FREAK ALREADY, SO LET'S ADD A BLACK CAT AND A FRILLING BROOM?!"

"Kallista, that incident in itself shows how much you need training." Auntie Beth scolded. "Jean used to do the same thing. But yours is caused by magic, which is, if it's possible, even more volatile."

Flinching, Kalli sat back down. "So you're just kicking me out? Shipping me off to Scotland?" Angrily, she brushed away the tears that had begun to make their way down her cheeks.

"Oh, honey, no!" Her aunt moved to sit beside her, pulling her into a hug. "Of course not. But you _do_ need to learn control."

"Your aunt is right, Kallista. Control is very important. Wild magic like that is very dangerous." The Professor leaned forward, pressing a letter into her hand. "Read this. I'll be back again tomorrow at 10 o'clock. If you wish to return with me to England, have a suitcase packed. Don't worry too much about clothing, though, you can buy it in London before I take you to meet the people you'll be staying with."

Deep down, Kalli already knew what she was going to do. There were too many memories here. And learning magic sounded interesting, sounded like a distraction that would consume her time. "Okay." She whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

End Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea or the main character. That belongs to Shanna. Well…I do own both Evie and Headmistress Lebeau.

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. Thank you so much to my two reviewers, hpnut1 and xoxoAmyluvxoxo! It's always nice to be appreciated . Please review! Reviews are the only reward I get for spending my time writing, and as much as I love doing it, I need the reassurance that people enjoy my work. I've got very low self-esteem .

---------------------

"Have you got everything you want to take with you, Kallista?" Albus asked the next morning.

The teenager raised her mismatched eyes to meet his. "Kalli. And yes, this suitcase holds everything I need."

"Said your goodbyes?"

A quick, jerky nod was all the response he got. Of course, the poor girl had probably said too many goodbyes recently, and would want to say these ones in private.

Elizabeth and her husband Liam looked sad, but proud.

"If anyone hurts my niece, you can be sure, magic or no magic, I _will_ come after you. And I _will_ punish you." Elizabeth said, green eyes full of warning.

"I would expect nothing less, Mrs. O'Connor." Albus replied genially. "If we could adjourn to the sitting room? I connected the fireplace to Floo yesterday evening, to make travel easier."

"Floo?" Kalli asked.

Albus suppressed a smile. So, she had an inquisitive mind underneath her sullen facade. Good to know, she'd need that when she realised that she had missed out on six years of knowledge. He still wasn't sure exactly what the best way to teach her was. He planned to ask Molly what she thought, since the Weasley Matriarch had home-schooled all seven of her children until they reached Hogwarts age, and had done a wonderful job of it.

"One of the ways we magical folk get around. The other alternative would be sidelong apparition, which is sort of like teleportation. However, inter-continental apparation is notoriously difficult, and I'd rather not run the risk of splinching. Floo travel entails throwing some of this powder," he took a small vial of green powder out of his pocket, "into the fire," he lit a fire in the colonial stone fireplace, and threw in the Floo powder, "then once the fire turns green, you step inside, shout the place you want to go, _clearly_, and hop out when the spinning stops."

"Where are we going?"

"To your cousin's place. It's called The Burrow. The fire's green, if you want to hop in. I'll take care of your suitcase."

Kalli nodded. "So I just say 'The Burrow?'"

"As clearly as possible, otherwise you may end up in a place called The Hovel." Smiling at his own joke, Albus gestured for her to go ahead, using a slightly raised eyebrow as a challenge. In his experience, no teenager backed down from a challenge.

Kalli didn't disappoint. Eyes glittering, she stepped into the emerald flames. "THE BURROW!" In an instant, she was gone.

The white-haired wizard turned back to Elizabeth and Liam. "If you have any questions, don't hesitate to contact me. Even ordinary Muggle post finds its way to me." With that, he stepped into the fire.

---------------------

Molly Weasley had been driving her daughter mad all afternoon. Honestly, just because some long lost relative was coming to stay, didn't mean she had to go into a cleaning frenzy. Ginny'd heard spells today that hadn't surfaced even during cleaning up #12 Grimmauld Place.

_Why will this girl care if we have a speck of dust on the mantle, anyway?_ She wondered grumpily, washing dishes the Muggle way. She hated the hols. At least at school...she felt safe. Harry was there. And now he was gone, looking for Horcruxes with her brother and Hermione. Saline tears dropped into the foamy dishwater. Gods, she missed them so much.

"Ginny! Are you finished with those dishes yet?" Mum called. "Go and tidy your room, please! Make sure there's room in the wardrobe and bureau for Kallista's things!"

"Already done!" Ginny yelled back, "for the _fourth_ time." She added under her breath, drying her hands on her skirt, and glancing at the clock. The hand added just that day, Kallista's hand, moved to Travelling. Ron, Hermione and Harry's hands were, of course, firmly sitting on mortal peril. She ran into the lounge, some of her mother's excitement infecting her. "She's coming, Mum!"

The fireplace flared green, and spat out a sputtering girl slightly taller than Ginny.

Kallista stood there for a moment, face blackened with soot, eyes standing out starkly against the duskiness of her skin. The sharp difference in colour was very noticeable.

Ginny's mother gave a little squeal of joy, enveloping the girl in a hug. The teenager in question stiffened, then after a few moments relaxed into the embrace.

Ginny's throat stung. Just like Harry...Swiftly gaining control of her emotions, she smiled. "Mum, stop throttling the poor girl. Honestly." She scolded, the smile wilting slightly when she realised she sounded just like Hermione. Everything reminded her of them...she needed this distraction, to jerk her out of her melancholy, and give her something other than herself to focus on.

"I'm Ginevra, your...third cousin once removed." She continued, swiftly calculating their relationship. "Everyone calls me Ginny, though. Welcome to The Burrow, Kallista."

"Kalli." Her cousin said quietly.

"Kalli, then. Are you hungry? Or tired? I know the trip from America is quite far." There was a difference of roughly five hours, so for Kalli it must feel like 10 am, when in reality it was 3 pm.

Kalli was saved from answering when the fireplace spat out Professor Dumbledore, and Kalli's suitcase. "Goodness, that was a trip." He said, smiling. "Hello, Ginny. How are you? Enjoying your holiday?"

"Yes." Ginny lied, forcing herself to smile back. How could she tell him she hated being locked away like an antique pearl necklace, instead of helping fight the war? She'd sound sulky and mean-spirited, and she should be grateful, she knew she should.

"Dear me, where are my manners?" Mum fussed. "Come here, Kalli dear, and I'll clean you up." She took out her wand, efficiently casting _Scourgify_.

The shocked look on her cousin's face was enough to turn Ginny's fake smile into a real one. "Let's take your bag up to my room." She suggested. "And get you settled in. Then, we can have something to eat, Mum made cinnamon buns, and they're the best in the word, honest."

Ginny got the feeling that poor Kalli was feeling overwhelmed, quite understandable, really, and so kept the talk light, things Kalli could drown out if she wanted to. The look in Professor Dumbledore's eyes said he had something important to tell Mum, something that involved Kalli, something delicate. She'd gotten pretty adept at reading people, after Harry, everyone seemed obvious. His emotions were so subtle most of the time, you had what his body language said he was feeling, then, underneath that, what he really _was_ feeling. Even his very obvious anger hid other emotions.

---------------------

Once the two teenagers had made their way upstairs, the way they carried themselves enough to make them look like sisters, if not for the slight difference in hair colour, Molly turned around. "I know there's something wrong, Professor. You don't raise seven children without learning something about basic human body language. So what's wrong?"

"Could I possibly have a cup of tea whilst I divulge my news, Molly?"

Worrying her lower lip, Molly nodded, summoning the teapot, sugar bowl, milk jug and two cups from the kitchen, directing them to the coffee table. Efficiently, she made Albus's tea to his liking, and poured herself a cup. "No more stalling, Albus." She commanded, her tone worried.

"Kallista's mother...your second cousin..."

"Jean." Molly supplied. "How did she react?"

"Unfortunately, she wasn't able to. Molly...Jean and her husband Scott passed away earlier this year. Kallista is an orphan, and has been living with her aunt and uncle."

"Oh, my poor baby!" Molly raised her hands to her mouth. "And...were they nice?" _Oh, Merlin, please don't let them be like Harry's aunt and uncle!_ Her mind wailed.

"Oh, yes, perfectly." Albus assured her. "They seem to care about her very much. However, the sudden death of Kallista's parents has made her very sullen. Despondency hangs around her like a cloud. She's curious, though, and I think she wants to learn about magic. I've arranged with the ministry for both her and Miss Weasley to have full permission to use their magic over the remaining month and a half of holidays. She will need tutoring, of course, and I believe you and your daughter can teach her the basics."

"But...Ginny is only a sixth year this year..."

"Be that as it may, Molly, she is a very intelligent young woman, and has the benefit of being a teenager on her side. Kallista is more likely to relate to her, and therefore listen to her."

The Weasley matriarch nodded. "I see your point." She took a sip of her tea. "Very well. I would suggest getting permission for dear Luna as well. She's over here often, nowadays, and has a rather disarming charm. She'll certainly keep Kalli on her toes."

Albus smiled. "Molly, I do believe you may be right." He took a look at the moons and stars twirling around on his watch. "I must be off, I'm afraid, there's still much to do, and if I'm going to get Miss Lovegood permission within the week, I should write an Owl this afternoon. Thank you for the tea, and for taking Kalli."

"Oh, it's no trouble." Briskly, Molly cleared away the tea things, sending them back to the kitchen. "You're always welcome here, Albus."

"I'll keep that in mind." With a nod, Albus disapparated, leaving Molly alone.

"Oh dear..." She sighed, sympathetic tears filling her eyes. "My poor little angel..."

End Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea or the main character. That belongs to Shanna. Well…I do own both Evie and Headmistress Lebeau.

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. Thank you to my three reviewers. Please, remember that reviews are the only thanks and motivation I get to continue this story. If I don't think anyone's reading, I'm not going to write more.

---------------------

"You're lucky, my room's on the first floor," Ginny said cheerfully. "Mum and Dad are down the corridor, and my twin brothers Fred and George are next door. They've 'moved out', but I think they're going to be home this weekend, so don't worry if you hear explosions coming from their room. Ah, here we are." She pushed open her door, allowing Kalli to go in before her. "Well? What do you think?" she asked.

Kalli looked around the room, taking in the cream walls with their peppermint trim, and the soft lavender carpet. Two twin beds were made up with lavender sheets and cream bedspreads. The desk and bureau had books, strange thick paper, feathers and, even stranger, bottles of different coloured inks all over them. Photos were crammed onto any available surface, and sketches of castles, dragons, and people decorated the walls, a curly haired girl and two boys, one with dark hair, the other with hair the same shade as Ginny's, were recurring themes in both the photos and the drawings. The dresser, at least, was normal, covered in make up, hair products in funny containers, and perfume. Everything had an air of - not shabbiness, exactly, but comfort - yes, everything had obviously been used so much that it was well worn and comfortable.

"Nice," she said softly, putting down her suitcase.

"Thanks." Her cousin clapped her hands, smiling. It would have irritated Kalli, this incessant cheerfulness, were it not for the sadness apparent in Ginny's dark eyes.

"The top two drawers in the bureau are yours, and there's empty space in the wardrobe for your clothes. Be careful, though, it tends to bite if you open the doors too quickly." Ginny pushed a trunk against the wall, closing the lid. "Which bed do you want?"

_Bite?_ Kalli couldn't help but wonder what Ginny might mean by that. She dragged her attention back to what her cousin was asking her. "Which is yours?"

"No, don't worry about that! In this family, ownership is just a word. Half my wardrobe originally belonged to one of my brothers. So pick the one you want."

Mystified, Kalli chose the one by the window, sitting down on it. She was slightly surprised to find it getting softer as she sat there, until it was so comfortable she felt as though she could fall asleep right away.

"Luna'll probably come over tomorrow, she wants to meet you," Ginny continued, oblivious to the fact that her audience was slowly drifting away. "You'll like her, I think. She's such a sweetheart, a little odd, I'll give you that, but ordinary people are boring, don't you agree?" Turning around to face her cousin, Ginny smiled at the slumbering girl. _Poor thing, she must be exhausted._ Drawing her curtains closed, the redhead made her way downstairs, and went into the kitchen.

Sure enough, her mother was making gingerbread, kneading with a ferocity that signified something had happened to upset her world order.

"What's wrong?"

Molly jumped. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, don't DO that!" she snapped.

"Sorry," Ginny handed her mum the raisins, and went to get cinnamon out of the pantry. "So," she continued, "what's wrong?"

"Kalli's mum and dad are dead. They died earlier this year...and she's been living with her aunt and uncle." Her mother sniffed loudly.

"Oh...please tell me-"

"Nothing like them."

"Thank goodness," Ginny pushed Molly away from the dough gently. "You're going to make it too salty," she reproved, kneading the bread with as much skill as her mum.

"You and Luna will be allowed to do magic for the rest of the hols. Professor Dumbledore wants your help in tutoring Kalli."

"Really? But I'm not even sixteen yet! Luna is, but not me."

"Regardless, Albus thinks you will do an excellent job," her mother's warm smile said that she agreed. "And it will be good for you, I think, to have something to do aside from moping," Molly's no-nonsense tone softened. "I know you miss them, love, but you _do_ need to study a little more before trying to take on full grown wizards and witches with far more training than you. Yes, you held your own wonderfully the past two years, I'm not discounting that. But you're still at a distinct disadvantage, far more so than your brother, Hermione, or Harry. Please, dear, be patient. Help Kallista. Then, at the end of this year, if you still want to go, well...well, I certainly can't hold you back when I let your brothers go." The Weasley Matriarch's smile was wobbly. "Where's Kalli gotten to? Did you leave her all alone up there?"

Ginny hid a smile at her mother's quick topic change. "She fell asleep. I figured it was probably better to just leave her alone."

"Ginny! She needs to get used to the time zone! How do you expect her to do that if you let her sleep? We'll have to put something in her tea now, to help her sleep." Molly pulled a mixing bowl out of the cupboard, and began taking out the things she needed to make pastry. "We're having steak and kidney pie, tonight," she continued on a different track, "with mashed potato, beans and carrots. So you'd best go collect some from the garden once you've got the bread rising."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny dumped the dough into the antique willow-ware bowl her mother handed her, covered it with a cloth, and set it atop the Aga. "I'll go and do that, shall I?" She teased, picking up a basket and heading outside.

---------------------

When Kalli woke up, it was still quite light outside. Confused, she checked her watch, having changed it to Greenwich time before leaving home. Seven o'clock. Well, it _was_ summer.

The door opened, and Ginny bounced in. "Wow, you must have been tired," she remarked, "sleeping for so long. It's tea time, so d'you wanna check your hair or anything?"

"Um...yeah." Getting up, Kalli walked over to the mirror.

"You look fine, dear," a motherly voice said.

"WHOA!" The auburn-haired teen jumped away from the antique looking glass in shock.

"Oops, forgot to warn you about that," Ginny said sheepishly. "The mirror talks."

"Ya think?" Kalli snapped, stalking over to the door.

Ginny's dark eyes flashed. "Well I'm sorry, but not being from a Muggle background, I can't be expected to think of everything!"

_Wow, where did _this _snarky girl come from?_ Kalli wondered. Suddenly, the peppy teen she'd pinned her cousin as was gone, leaving a very different person in her place. Then, before her eyes, Ginny visibly calmed, the 'nice girl' reappearing.

"Still, no harm done. Let's go have tea."

Well, at least she wouldn't be treated as though she could break at any time. "Okay," she agreed. "What're we having?"

"Steak and kidney pie with mashed potato, and boiled beans and carrots. And then, for dessert, gingerbread and ice-cream."

Kalli's stomach decided it was time to voice how happy it was with the menu.

Ginny giggled. "Oh, you fit in _so_ well," she said. "Dad probably won't be home until later, so I thought we'd have a swim before bed. Then, tomorrow, you'll meet my friend Luna, and we'll go shopping for your school things."

"Whatever," the way Kalli said it seemed to indicate a 'yeah, sure'.

---------------------

Dinner had been very good, obviously Ginny's mum - "Call me Molly, dear, you're family" - was a really good cook. The swim had been wonderful, even if they _had_ swum in their underwear, since Kalli didn't have a suit at all, and Ginny's no longer fit her from last summer.

The stars twinkled brightly in the sky, and the scent of frangipani floated on the breeze. It truly was a wonderful night, and seeing The Burrow lit up from within made Kalli's throat ache. She'd lived with Auntie Beth and Uncle Liam all her life, Mum and Dad visiting her on the weekends. And, as much as she loved her aunt and uncle, and they'd been good to her, she'd always felt odd, not living with her parents like a normal person. Now she was living with yet another relative, not her parents. But this time, they had kids, and she finally felt like she belonged. It was a weird feeling, but a nice one.

"DAD!" Ginny's excited shriek jerked Kalli out of her thoughts, and she watched as the tall redhead ran straight into her father's arms. "How'd it go today? Is Scrimgeour being himself as usual?" She gave him another tight hug.

Kalli sensed there was something was strange about that scene. No one hugged their parents in such relief after a day of _work_. Frowning, she vowed to figure out what was going on.

"I missed you, too, Ginny," the red-haired man chuckled.

"Oh! This is Kalli, our cousin from America. She's coming to Hogwarts this year."

Smiling nervously, Kalli stepped forward. "Hi, Mr. Weasley."

"Arthur. We don't stand on formality here, Kalli. It's nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy living with us." Arthur smiled benignly.

Kalli nodded. "I'm sure I will," she said.

"Girls!" Molly stood in the doorway, her silhouette framed with golden light. "Time to come inside. You've a big day tomorrow, and you should both wash the river out of your hair before bed."

Arthur chuckled. "Dear me, it sounds like my wife needs to be distracted. I'll take one for the team, you girls go on inside. You're all wet, and just because it's a warm night, that doesn't mean you-"

"Can't catch cold, I know, Dad." Ginny rolled her eyes. "We'd best do as he says, Kalli, if you think _Mum's_ bad..."

Giggling, the pair made their way inside, leaving Molly and Arthur to greet one another.

"You can have first shower," Ginny offered. "I'll make us some tea and grab a couple of slices of gingerbread."

Kalli nodded. "Okay, thank you."

---------------------

Surprisingly, Kalli had no trouble getting to sleep that night. Perhaps it was the poppy and lavender Ginny spiked her tea with (not that she knew that), but whatever it was, she woke up at 7.30 the next morning, to a very bright day. Ginny was already up and gone, leaving the older girl to scramble out of bed and down to the kitchen alone.

Ginny sat at the table in her dressing gown, eating a blueberry muffin and drinking from a large mug of tea. "G'morning," she said cheerfully. "How'd you sleep?"

"Okay," Kalli replied, helping herself to a muffin and some eggs. "Do you guys have any coffee?"

"Nope. We're a right traditional English family. Sorry."

Shrugging, Kalli poured herself a mug of tea, refilling Ginny's when the other girl gestured. "It happens," she said. "So, what's the plan today?"

"Luna'll probably be round in about half an hour, so after breakfast we should get dressed and straighten up my room. We have heaps to talk about before we go shopping."

Breakfast was conducted in silence, and then the pair went to make their beds and get dressed. On Ginny's advice, Kalli chose jeans and a nice top, along with sensible shoes.

"We'll be wearing robes, anyway," Ginny commented, buttoning a transparent crimson blouse over a white singlet top, "but it's still good to look nice." She looked out the window. "Luna's coming, you ready?"

Putting a few finishing touches on her hair, Kalli nodded. "As I'll ever be," she replied.

Running down the stairs, Ginny threw open the door, catching Luna in an exuberant hug. "I've missed you!" she exclaimed.

"We saw each other a little over a week ago, Ginny," Luna said, casually returning the embrace. "While that is a long time for a Periwinkle Pickering, we are human, and therefore, live longer than a fortnight."

Kalli frowned. What on earth was the blonde talking about? Still, even with her nonsensical ramblings, she instinctively liked this new girl. Tall and slender, with dishwater blonde hair and large silver eyes, she certainly wasn't traditionally pretty, rather remarkable. She looked like she'd been given a good scare, and never quite recovered. Her choice of clothing was certainly eclectic, Kalli had never seen purple knee socks paired with a white tennis skirt and bright yellow tank top. Still, she looked surprisingly nice, and her gentle voice was kind.

"And this must be your cousin...Kalli Grey, am I right? You have pretty eyes. Oh...a sunbeam." Luna smiled genially.

"Um, yes," Kalli answered.

Ginny grinned. "Only you, Luna," she said happily. "Only you."

"Only me, what?" Luna asked. "She does have nice eyes. One green, one blue. Quite unusual, but an interesting effect. You look like there's a tropical paradise behind your eyes."

"Thank you," Kalli said. Oh yeah, she definitely liked this chick.

"C'mon, let's go up to my room." Ginny said, the smile fading from her face. "We've got lots we need to talk about."

End Chapter 3

Since Luna's birthday isn't given, I've decided she was born 17/06/1981, as this is one of the dates of the full moon for that year. Ginny's birthday, given by is 11/08/1981.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea or the main character. That belongs to Shanna. Well…I do own both Evie and Headmistress Lebeau.

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. **Just so you know, 52G 10S 5K equals roughly 263 pounds. Seems pretty standard, though. If anyone has anything they'd like to query, be sure to do so.** If anyone can tell me who Namora is (yes, she's a real person ), well, I may have to give you some kind of a reward . There's a clue hidden in what Ollivander says as to where you can find her.

---------------------

"Around seventy years ago, a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle was born. His mother was a witch, his father a Muggle. His father, finding out that his mother was a witch shortly after marrying her, left her pregnant and destitute. She died giving birth to Tom, though not before bequeathing him with his father's name.

"Tom grew up in an orphanage until he received his Hogwarts letter. Tom was a very talented wizard, and made his way through Hogwarts with ease," Ginny didn't mention the Slytherin thing. People weren't always what they seemed, and you couldn't get the measure of someone by the house they were in. Just look at Percy. "In his sixth year...he found a secret chamber...

"...And that brings us up to this point," the redhead finished a little over an hour and a half later. "I know it's hard to take in..."

"It is," Kalli admitted softly. So, they were at war. That explained Ginny's relief at seeing her father alive. "So this Tom...he's kinda like Hitler? And half-bloods and Muggle-Borns are the Jews, gays, gypsies, etcetera...but...isn't this dude a half-blood?"

"Yes," Luna answered. "But, unlike Hitler, Voldemort doesn't love his family. He killed them. He has a pet snake, though."

"He can talk to them," Ginny explained at Kalli's blank look. "That's something he passed onto Harry."

"He's related to Harry?"

"Oh, no, there are no Potters in the Slytherin Line," Luna replied. "Those green eyes are a dead giveaway on that part. Grey eyes are a predominant trait from Slytherin himself."

"Right..."

"Tom has charisma," Ginny said quietly. "He can make you believe in what he's saying, no matter what your mind says. He could talk a person into walking off a cliff, without them even questioning it."

"At least you can fly, Gin." Luna hugged her friend gently.

Ginny turned a watery smile on Kalli. "Right, I can fly." She took a deep breath. "We should probably head off to Diagon Alley, now. We can pick up some books on Tom for you, as well as your school things."

"How are we going to afford this?" Luna wondered. "Leprechaun gold doesn't work...and we can't barter. Oh, but for a duplicating machine, and a little spare time, a kingdom is lost."

"Don't worry, Dumbledore took care of it. Kalli gets an allowance, being an orphan, and we're getting paid three galleons an hour to tutor her in the ways of the Wizarding world. We clocked on the minute you arrived, and we won't clock off until after we've finished shopping," Ginny explained.

"I believe that's called extortion," Kalli said, not protesting. She was kind of amused, actually. Even while talking about serious things, Luna came out with some strange ideas. "But what teen girl in her right mind is gonna turn down a shopping spree? Not me, even if it IS for school things."

"Oh, we'll fit in a sundae," Ginny reassured her. "C'mon, let's reintroduce you to the Floo Network."

"I often wonder, is it called the Floo Network because it makes you shaky and nauseas, like the illness?" Luna remarked as they headed downstairs.

---------------------

It was while they were at Madame Malkin's that disaster struck. The trio were drooling over _twilight_, a dark blue-grey fabric that got paler towards the edge, bright stars twinkling on the darker parts.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. I'd have thought being seen in those robes would make your face redder than your hair, Weasellette." A very familiar voice sneered. "And just _look_ at the company you're keeping. A loony, and an unknown. Tsk, tsk, what _is_ the Wizarding World coming to, when-"

"'One of the oldest blood lines consorts with people such as these'," Ginny quoted, wearily. "Get some new material, Malfoy."

"Hello, Draco," Luna said dreamily. "You know, you should really do something about your hair. All those potions are going to make it fall out one day. And a bald ferret is an unattractive ferret."

Malfoy flushed red, then white, and took out his wand.

"Oh, no you don't," Kalli growled, calling on the training her mum had given her in combat before she died. Her hand shot out, grabbing the wand out of the guy's hand.

"You're from the _colonies_!" The boy snorted. "Merlin's beard, Weaslette, that's really _low_."

"At least my daddy isn't a fugitive," Kalli sneered, having been told a little bit about _this_ particular boy earlier. She dropped his wand on the carpet, pointedly stepping away.

"She didn't try to kill anyone, either," Ginny put in, tossing her head.

_'I didn't try, I _did A voice hissed in the American's mind.

"Here we are, dears, three black Hogwarts robes, five altered ones, three blouses, pairs of stockings, socks, one skirt, a pair of standard school shoes and dragonhide boots. Make sure you buy new robes next year, Miss Weasley. These have been altered and mended so many times there's little of the original fabric left, and the spells are fading awfully," Madame Malkin said, bustling into the main area. "Mr Malfoy! I didn't expect you for another half hour. Just let me finish here, and I'll be right with you." She rung up the girls' purchases, wrapping them in brown paper and bagging them. "That'll be 52 Galleons, 10 Sickles, and 5 Knuts, please."

Opening her moneybag, Ginny carefully counted out the required sum from the money they'd withdrawn that day. Luna added her share, 4 Galleons, for two altered robes, and Ginny added the six Galleons required for the remainder of the altered robes. "Thanks, Madame."

They picked up the packages, and left.

"Don't forget, Weasellette," Malfoy jeered as they walked past him. "It's shameful, walking around dressed like you do."

---------------------

They didn't talk while they did the rest of the shopping, buying Potions ingredients, schoolbooks, and stationary. The encounter with Malfoy had soured something between them. Ginny was pale, only the fire in her eyes, and two bright spots on her cheeks betraying her anger. Luna was wandering along; head up in the clouds as usual, smiling vaguely at passers-by, not noticing that they didn't return the gesture. And Kalli was holding back tears, the malice that had come from Malfoy, and the anger and shame pouring off her cousin mixing with her own guilt to tighten the band around her skull. From Luna she got nothing for some reason, just blank dreaminess.

It wasn't until they were taking a break at Florean Fortescue's before buying Kalli's wand and familiar, that they finally resumed speaking, and then only because Kalli had to ask the other two's advice on what to get.

"Try the Golden Snitch Special," Ginny advised. "It's little balls of chocolate ice-cream with wings, smothered in a light dusting of honeycomb and flakes of almond. Guaranteed to make you walk on air."

"I like the Sugar Quill Sundae," Luna said softly. "It's sweet and light. But what do you feel like?"

"Something plain and ordinary. Like vanilla. I've had too many surprises, today."

"Well, the vanilla choc-chip is pretty good. They use Honeydukes chocolate, which is pretty much better than anything in the Muggle world, chocolate wise."

"Sounds good."

"Right, so we're all agreed?" Ginny queried as a pretty dark-haired waitress came up.

"Hey there, what can I getcha?" she chirped.

"Hey, Parvati. Can we have one Golden Snitch Special, one Sugar Quill Sundae, and a vanilla choc-chip sundae?"

"Sure." Parvati scribbled down the order. "How've you been, Gin?"

"Not bad, busy with schoolwork, McGonagall's pretty sure she'll be opening. Are you going back?"

Parvati nodded. "I want to. I know Harry and that aren't...so, well, someone has to continue the DA, right? You're planning on staying a member, aren't you?"

"Of course."

"That's good. I'll go get your orders."

The ice-cream (which was delicious) only came to 10 Sickles and 5 Knuts, so Kalli happily paid for it. When Luna and Ginny protested, Ginny most adamantly, she glared playfully at them.

"Consider it payment for your advice on which ice-cream I should buy," she said sternly.

"That seems fair. Once ice-cream could make or break our friendship," agreed Luna seriously.

Ginny grinned. "Looks like I've been overruled, so I'll submit. _However_, let the record show I did so under protest."

"So noted," Luna replied.

"Where are we going now?" Kalli asked, picking up her bags. "Are we done?"

"Wand and familiar left, then we can go," her cousin answered, laughing.

The trio made their way to Ollivander's feeling a lot better now they'd had something to eat.

Ollivander's shop had a strange feeling to it, something that tickled at Kalli's empathy. People had been happy, scared, exited, angry, sad and amused here, and their emotions lingered long after they had gone.

"Well, well, well, Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood, fancy seeing you here," a misty voice floated from the back room. Moments later, a tall, thin man with bulbous eyes and grey hair appeared. "Miss Weasley, hawthorn, with a single unicorn hair, 12 1/2 inches, whippy, good for charms. And Miss Lovegood, a most peculiar wand you have. 14 inches, made of drift wood with the tear of a Siren as its core, a nice all rounder, if you will."

"That's right," Luna acknowledged. "How're you, Mister Ollivander? Watching out for Nargles, I hope? You don't want any in your wands, they're far too mischievous for channelling magic."

"Uh, can I just ask what the hell?" interrupted Kalli.

"Never mind, it's not important," Ginny said quickly. "Mr. Ollivander, this is my cousin Kallista Grey. She needs a wand."

"Ah, yes, Miss Grey. I expected you close to seven years ago. In any case, better late than never. Tell me, Miss Grey, which hand is your wand hand?"

Kalli shrugged. "I'unno," she muttered.

"Which hand do you write with?" Ginny supplied from her position on the dusty floor of the shop.

"My left."

"Hmmm interesting," Ollivander mused, "very well, hold out your left arm, Miss Grey."

"Why?"

Ollivander held up a tape measure. "So I can measure your arm, of course. The wand chooses the witch, Miss Grey, not the other way around. I need an idea of what you are suited to."

Satisfied, Kalli did as she was told, watching Mr. Ollivander potter about, collecting a group of long thin boxes and placing them on the counter in front of the girls.

"That's enough!" he barked suddenly, and the tape measure, which had been measuring the distance between Kalli's eyes, fell to the ground.

"Now, let me see, let me see. Try this one, Miss Grey." Ollivander handed her a wand made of sweet smelling wood. "Cedar, 10 inches with a mermaid tooth at its core. Stout, and good for Transfiguration."

Kalli took it awkwardly. "What'm I supposed to do?"

"Give it a wave, of course!"

Kalli did so. With a bang that had the door rattling on its hinges, the spindly chair collapsed, sending Luna to the floor in the process. "Willow, dragon string. 7 1/2 inches. Flexible. Good for offensive spells."

"I'm so sorry," Kalli gasped, when that one exploded the vase on the counter in a musical tinkle of crystal.

"Never mind, never mind. Hmm...yes, I think I have the one for you. Ash wood, with a pure beam of light infused with pixy dust. Good for charms and defensive work. Here, give it a go."

Gingerly, Kalli took the wand, rather afraid of what would occur. The minute her fingers touched the silvery handle, a beam of pure gold light shot from it, turning into the shape of a phoenix, which dipped and shone before their very eyes.

"Oh," she breathed, the sight so beautiful it made her chest hurt.

"Yes! Oh I do so love to be right." Ollivander looked close to clapping his hands, he was so pleased. "That's a very old wand you have there, Miss Grey, oh yes, old indeed. It was made before Grindelwald, and wielded by a very powerful witch by the name of Namora. She appeared to be part mermaid, and had many amazing abilities. Use it well."

"How much is it?" Kalli asked, staring at the polished wood. She didn't know why, but this wand felt like it was _hers_. No matter the previous owner, it belonged to _her_ now.

"I could never sell her. She has far too much value. No, I will give this wand to you. Namora told me you would come, when I was but a young lad, learning the trade. She said 'Now listen to me, Gwydion Ollivander, one day, when you have control of this shop, and are renowned for your skills, a young girl will come. It is to her I bequeath this wand, which has served me so well in this world. Do not fail me, Gwydion. A great evil rises once more. She shall have her place in that war, the place I had during Grindelwald's reign of terror. Promise me, this wand will go to her. No money must change hands, for this wand is not yours to sell. I leave your father this wand in good faith, that you make sure it gets to the required person.'"

"What if it suited someone else?" Luna asked, suddenly.

"Oh, it never did. Most wands left from Grindelwald's time either stayed in the family of those who originally possessed them, or have been sold to your school chums over the time of Voldemort's wars. It is odd, is it not, that when times of great peril approach, those wands which have seen war, and tasted blood, suddenly find owners. But never this wand, never Namora's. She lay dormant, not even raising a whisper of wind from the unsuitables. People wondered if she had any magic left. I myself was beginning to doubt. But you have the same feel as she, Miss Grey. I do believe you are cut from the same cloth. We can expect marvellous things from you, Miss Grey, _marvel_lous things."

---------------------

"It's been a day of discoveries, hasn't it," Luna remarked idly, as the three teenage girls made their way to the Magical Menagerie. "I wonder what else is going to happen. You can smell the anticipation on the air. The nymphs are close to dancing in their excitement."

"Let's hope not, I'm sure the Magical Menagerie staff have had close to their fair share of excitement, what with all these little kids running about," Ginny said firmly, gesturing to the many first years gathering their school things.

"Just think, you used to be one of them," Kalli teased uncertainly.

"Not likely," Ginny sniffed, a glimmer of a smile lingering at the corners of her mouth. "I was never that silly."

"Remember the time you and I climbed that old oak in my backyard, then we couldn't get down because we were up too high?" Luna said suddenly. "I wonder what type of pet I should get, it's about time I replaced my pufferskein."

"Indubitably my good fellow." Ginny joked.

"Quite. Cheerio and all that. You do know cheerios are a brand of cereal, right?" Kalli demanded as the entered the Magical Menagerie and began looking around. Luna drifted towards the cats, however, Kalli and Ginny headed over to the owls.

"No, I didn't. Muggle, I suppose? Now owls are your most useful pet, since they can carry your mail. Did you want any particular kind?"

"I think I'll just look around," Kalli said, doing so. She gave a cry of delight when she saw the elf owls. "Oh, aren't they the weensiest little things!" She cooed, scurrying over.

"They are cute." Ginny grinned. "Did you want one?"

"Yes...but first, I have to go and do something, ok?"

"Sure, but what? Do you need us to come with you?"

"Cats have such a sneaky glint in their eyes," Luna remarked, saving Kalli from a reply. "They're as deep as Mt. Fuji. I think an owl will be better. Of course, finding a name will be difficult-"

Taking her chance, Kalli slipped away.

---------------------

"Hey, I'm back!" Kalli breezed into Magical Menagerie about 15 minutes later, looking a tad out of breath.

"There you are." Ginny turned to face her cousin. "We were getting kinda worried. Where'd you go?"

Wordlessly, Kalli handed the other redhead a bag.

Opening it, Ginny's dark eyes narrowed in anger. "You bought me new robes," she said flatly, pulling out the two new school robes, perfectly hemmed and not at all faded. "Why did you buy me these?"

"To say thanks," Kalli replied carelessly. "You and Luna have been real nice, and this is like, the only thing you don't have."

"What did you get Luna, then?"

"A set of dressrobes in that pretty twighlight fabric." Kalli held up the other bag. "They'll look nice with her eyes."

"A), you have no idea what dressrobes are, B), they must have cost a fortune, and C), Luna doesn't NEED dress robes!" Ginny snapped.

"They looked nice, it's my money, and it's nice to have impractical things with no use other than highlighting your potential smexiness,"   
Kalli retorted.

"I think I'll buy this one," Luna's dreamy voice drifted over to them. "She has an understanding soul."

"Uh, 's an owl, innit, miss. They unnerstand nothin'," was the bemused shopkeeper's reply.

"Everything has a soul. How much?"

"7 Sickles."

Luna walked over with her purchase, a Barred Owl. "Ah, so you're back," she noted. "Enjoy your walk?"

"Yes, thanks," Kalli said tightly. "I bought you something."

Luna accepted the bag without comment, merely an appreciative nod. "Look at those clouds. Tell me, if you were any colour, which one would you be?"

---------------------

They left the shop without further incident, Kalli choosing a beautiful elf owl with unusual colouring as her familiar.

Seated around the kitchen table at The Burrow, whilst Ginny made tea, Luna asked an important question (to her, anyway,) "what are you going to name her?"

"Hmm?" Kalli didn't look up from stroking the owl's silky feathers. "I dunno, Caramel? Coffee?"

"Oh, no! Don't do that!" Luna exclaimed. "The name must have _meaning_."

"Um, so not understanding," Kalli blurted, confused.

"Names are important, especially in the Wizarding World," Ginny explained quietly. "Names change a person, and knowing a person's name can mean you have power over them."

"Bull!" Kalli scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Kalli, if someone yells out 'hey you!' on the street, do you stop?" Luna asked suddenly.

"Of course not."

"What if they yelled 'hey, Kalli!'? Then would you stop?" The blonde continued, silver eyes pinning Kalli in her place.

"Yeah...I guess..."

"There you are, then." Luna nodded, satisfied.

"What should I name her, then?"

"Blodwen."

Shrugging, Kalli turned to her new owl. "Blodwen Grey. I kinda like it."

End Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna. I do own the Periwinkle Pickering, though. Alliteration rules .

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.**  
**

---------------------

The following day, Kalli realised that neither her aunt, nor her cousin were willing to let her laze away the summer. They'd been charged with teaching her magic, catching her up somewhat, and do that they would.

"Swish and flick," the auburn-haired teen murmured to herself, struggling to control her wand movements.

"Here think of it this way. Ever used a sword?" Ginny hopped off the bed.

"Sure." Mum and Dad had been adamant about teaching her any kind of self-defence they could think of, especially after her mutation manifested, and it was obvious it wasn't an offensive one.

"Okay. Swish as if you're cutting someone down. Then flick, like you're stabbing between the ribs into the heart." Ginny demonstrated on with her own wand, sending a stream of gold and ruby sparks through the air.

Hesitantly, Kalli mirrored her actions, sending her own wave of sparks - blue and green - to mingle with Ginny's and shimmer incandescently in the bright room.

"Wow," Kalli whispered, looking at the picture before her. "You...you know I'm a mutant, right?"

"Mmm hmm," her cousin agreed, not taking her eyes off the shining sparks.

"Well, watch this." Concentrating, Kalli wiggled her fingers slightly. All at once, the blue and green sparks formed themselves into a man of light, the red and gold into a woman. The man bowed to the woman, she curtsied, and they began a slow waltz around the room.

As beautiful as it was, Ginny didn't feel like smiling. She felt like crying. The tableau reminded her of dancing with Harry at the wedding. Him in green dressrobes, his hair shining blue-black in the sunlight, and her clothed in gold, her red hair streaming down her back. She bit her lip against the pain. "It's wonderful," she said, voice wobbling horribly.

The sparkle people dissipated, Kalli turning away from them to move to her cousin's side. "What's wrong?" she asked, far more gently than she could have imagined only two days ago.

"Have you ever loved someone so much, that just looking at them, seeing them smile, made you so happy you felt as though you could fly without magic? Even if they're laughing _at_ you, not _with_ you?"

"Sort of...what kind of love?" Kalli pulled Ginny over to her bed, and sat down beside her.

"The best and worst kind," the young redhead replied dreamily, sounding more like Luna than her pragmatic self. "The kind that stops time and breaks worlds."

"Ah," Kalli said sagely, searching for an icebreaker. "Twue wuv."

The tears glittering in Ginny's dark eyes vanished, as she turned to face Kalli in puzzlement. "What?"

"Never mind, movie reference. I shouldn't have expected you to get it." The auburn-haired teen shook her head. "Who is it?"

"Harry." Ginny sniffled, tears sparkling on her eyelashes.

"The dude with the scar? And the Prophecy? Damn, girl, you're a masochist."

The teen in question was shocked into giggling. "I suppose," she hiccupped, "you might be right, there."

"I know I'm right," Kalli said simply. "I've never been in love, but loving someone with so many Issues...well, it's definitely not a fun experience, I'll bet."

"You're right, there," Ginny sighed. "It's so hard to get through to him, some, no, _all_ of the time. But what can I do, really?"

"Nothing I suppose...so how bad is it? Melty insides, or 'I could pick him out of a room full of people identical in height, weight and colouring'?"

"I could pick him out of a room of people with my eyes closed and my hands clasped over my ears," admitted Ginny miserably.

"Ouch." Kalli winced sympathetically. "That sucks."

"Yeah." Her cousin's face closed off as she composed herself, wiping away tears. "Irrelevant, though. Now that you've mastered swish and flick, I'll teach you your first spell."

"Awesome. What is it?"

"A levitating spell."

Two hours later, Kalli had mastered _Wingardium Leviosa_, _Lumos_, and the charm to send sparks into the air. Ginny theorised that the last two were learned so quickly because they interacted well with Kalli's mutation. They were about to move on to the theory behind the spells – Ginny had unearthed her own notes from 1st year Charms, had borrowed Luna's, and found her old Charms text, complete with irreverent annotations, when Molly called them downstairs.

Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them in the sitting room, smiling genially, as usual.

"Well, girls, I hear you've been studying hard."

"Yes..." Ginny said warily.

"Not stumbling on anything?"

In a flash, Kalli realised what Professor Dumbledore was asking. "Well, it's not very fair, is it?" she said, suddenly.

"How do you mean, Miss Grey?" The Headmaster's blue eyes twinkled.

"Expecting me to learn six years worth of material in six weeks."

"Yes, exactly! Bravo, Miss Grey, you've hit the nail on the head! Can you see a solution to this problem, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny frowned. "I read about a potion," she began, "but it's outlawed by the Ministry..."

"Yes, very good, Miss Weasley. The Mindbender _has_ been restricted, mostly due to students using during their NEWTS and OWLS. What this potion does, Miss Grey, is to maximise your potential, allowing you to perform to your highest capability, taking in far more than you would ordinarily be able to, in a short amount of time, and retain that information. As with all magic, there are risks and consequences. The potion can be addictive, some people finding they can no longer learn without it. It can also lead to a burn out after the potion has worn off. However, the benefits greatly outweigh the possible negatives, and it all depends on whether or not you are one of the fortunate people who can take this potion without these possible side effects. You will, of course, be monitored and given the dosage appropriate for your size, age, and IQ. So, what do you think, Miss Grey? Would you like to take the potion, if you are able?"

Kalli looked down at her hands twisting the hem of her t-shirt into knots while she thought. "My willingness or lack thereof will make no difference if I'm not suitable, right?" she said slowly.

"Correct."

She didn't raise her head. "Will taking the tests cost anything?"

"Nothing but time, Miss Grey."

"Then, I think I'd like to find out whether or not I can take the potion, before I decide, if that's all right."

"A wise decision. I have here a standardised IQ test. Miss Weasley, would you take Miss Grey down to Otter River? One's mind always works better in nature, I've found."

End Chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea or the main character. That belongs to Shanna. I own Headmistress Lebeau, Evie, and Professor Starr.

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. Thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed! You are the reason I keep writing.

---------------------

The test was pretty weird, some questions seemingly having nothing to do with IQ at all. Why did it matter what she'd do if she found money on the road? It took her about two-two and a half hours to complete, Ginny sitting peaceably beside her, making daisy chains.

"There!" Kalli folded the last page up, and slipped it into the envelope Dumbledore had given her. "All done!"

"Was it very evil?" asked Ginny teasingly.

"Awfully," Kalli shot back in a mock-English accent.

"Do me a favour, Kalli. _Never_ talk like that again." The pair began walking back to the house.

Kalli pretended to think about it, then mock-sighed. "Very well, just because I'm nice."

Grinning, Ginny shoved her, then ran for the house.

"Hey!" Kalli made chase, her concerns about whether or not she could take the potion forgotten for now.

---------------------

The next day Dumbledore came by again, this time bringing with him a pretty woman, who could have been anywhere from her late thirties to her early fifties, dressed in what look like a Victorian Nurse's outfit.

"Miss Grey, this is the Hogwarts nurse, Poppy Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey, this is Kallista Grey. Madam Pomfrey will be doing your physical, to determine the possible effects of the potion on your body, as well as the dosage your body can handle."

"Nice to meet you," said Kalli warily.

Madam Pomfrey dimpled. "You, too, Kallista," she said kindly. "Shall we retire to the relative privacy of your bedroom for the physical?"

"Whatever." Kalli couldn't bring herself to be rude to this woman. She was just too pleasant, with her lilting Yorkshire accent and her smiling blue eyes. "This way." She led Madam Pomfrey up to Ginny's room, feeling slightly embarrassed about the mess. She'd been levitating things all morning, under Ginny's watchful eye.

"Strip to your undergarments, please," Madam Pomfrey said in a brisk tone, putting her bag down on the bed and beginning to take things out of it, a collection of glass bottles, a tape measure, a long pale wand, and...Kalli's eyebrows raised in surprise, a set of scales. The wand, though, really held Kalli's attention. It was long and pale, with such a small width Kalli thought she could break it with one hand.

Madam Pomfrey saw what she was looking at, and giggled merrily. "I wouldn't try it," she advised, "my wand's rather temperamental. Onto the scales, please."

Without so much as a flicker of an eyelash, Kalli did so.

Waving her wand, Madam Pomfrey enchanted the tape measure to take measurements of every conceivable part of Kalli's body. When she was satisfied, she indicated for it to stop, noting things down on her clipboard quickly.

"Drink this." She handed Kalli a crimson potion which tasted and smelled of _actual cherries_.

Kalli gasped, feeling warmth spread throughout her body. "What was that?"

"General immuniser," the nurse answered. "We DO have diseases, just like you, Kalli. In addition, I'm not sure what you might have picked up. I don't want you giving anything to my students."

The fondness in Madam Pomfrey's voice when she spoke about her students made the redhead's chest hurt. She seemed to have an almost motherly concern for them.

"I hope I don't give them anything."

"Are you a virgin?" Madam Pomfrey snapped suddenly.

"What?!" Kalli spluttered.

She cocked one champagne eyebrow. "Well? Are you?"

"Of course!"

"Hmm...where are you on your cycle?"

Kalli's cheeks went scarlet. "It's my break week." she mumbled.

"Good." Madam Pomfrey noted that down. "I'm sorry to be asking such personal questions, Kalli, but they're important. Please forgive me?"

"Uh, sure..."

"Good. Drink this, please." This time, the potion was acid green.

Remembering the pleasant taste of the first potion, Kalli didn't even smell this one before downing it in one gulp. She gagged, shocked and disgusted. It tasted like gym socks that had been marinating inside a hot sports locker for an entire year!

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" She coughed.

"Hmm, that was a potion," Madam Pomfrey said dryly. "Now, tell me how you feel."

"Gross. It tasted foul!"

"I do apologise, but not all potions are delicious. But they all have a purpose. So, be a love and tell me how you feel. Discounting your disgust over the taste, please."

"Um...fine."

"Mmmm..." Madam Pomfrey wrote something down. "Not feeling nauseas, achy, lethargic, or flushed?"

"No...I feel fine."

"Good, good. You're a good height and weight, you have better than average muscle tone, and you're perfectly healthy, not to mention very intelligent." Madam Pomfrey beamed at her, sapphire eyes sparkling like stars. "Here, this is the last one." This potion was a pale grey in colour.

Cautiously, Kalli sniffed it. "What is it?" she asked guardedly.

"A neutraliser. In case the other two potions had a negative impact upon your metabolism. It's been known to happen, occasionally. You need to drink it, Miss Grey, so I would not put it off if I were you."

Reluctantly, the mutant-witch took a sip, and was quite surprised. Granted, it wasn't as nice as the first one, but it certainly didn't taste bad. If anything, it tasted something like spring water, with a hint of citrus. "Not bad."

"I'm not asking you to evaluate it, I'm asking you to drink it," Madam Pomfrey said, amused.

Shrugging, Kalli obeyed, and was amazed to feel a cool wave crash over her body, cooling any lingering embarrassment from the rather probing questions Madam Pomfrey had asked her. "Thank you for taking the time to do this," she began politely.

"Miss Grey, let me get one thing straight with you. I did not take the time off my busy job to listen to you thank me. And I did not do it for you, I barely know you. I did it for Albus, whom I respect greatly." Madam Pomfrey was repacking her bag. "You appear to be a nice person, though, so remember this. I never, ever want to see you in the hospital wing!" She smiled suddenly.

Kalli giggled. Well, at least Madam Pomfrey didn't want to be thanked. "Understood. I'll endeavour to avoid it, Madam."

"You do that. Now," the nurse said, folding the parchment she had been writing on in half and slipping it into an envelope. "We should know within a few days whether or not you're compatible with the potion. In the meantime, eat whenever you feel hungry, and keep eating until you feel comfortably full. Take any and all excuses for physical and cognitive exercise, and definitely keep studying. Now, let's rejoin the rest of the world, shall we?"

Shaking her head at the strange directions Madam Pomfrey's mood could go, Kalli followed her down the stairs.

"All done?" Professor Dumbledore asked, rising from the chair he was sitting on.

"Yes." Madam Pomfrey held up the clipboard she'd been using. "We're all done."

"Good, good." The headmaster rubbed his hands. "Well, we'll be on our way, then, Molly. Thank you for the tea."

Molly smiled slightly. "You're welcome, Albus. It was nice to see you without there being something wrong, Poppy."

"You too, Molly. We should catch up." Madam Pomfrey smiled in return.

"Yes, well, we must bid you adieu, I'm afraid. Miss Grey, it goes without saying that while waiting for the results, you will continue working at your regular pace."

Kalli nodded.

"Good, good. We should know within a few days, so I'll get back to you, then."

Ginny slumped into her armchair as soon as they left. "Never do that again," she pleaded.

"Do what?"

"Leave me alone with Professor Dumbledore." The English teen scowled darkly, her pretty features twisting into something vicious. "Going on about how this is all for my own good, and I should just study like a good girl so I can be useful. I'd like to be useful now! I'm not some bloody princess to be bruised by a pea!"

"I'm sorry," Kalli replied, amused. "Madam Pomfrey, she's uh..."

"Isn't she wonderful?" Ginny's mood changed quickly. "She's so...well..."

"Like Luna." Kalli sat down across from Ginny. "So...what're we going to study now?"

"I thought we'd go over some more wand movements. It's the weekend tomorrow, so I don't want to get into anything too ostentatious. Mum might do some Potions work with us this afternoon. And...the twins are coming home tonight." Ginny hesitated, before continuing. "Uh...they're a little bit strange...never _ever_ eat anything they give you. Don't accept any presents...and most importantly, make sure you have your best sense of humour tonight."

"Why?"

"They're...different from other people," the English witch said tentatively. "They like practical jokes..."

"Ah." Kalli smiled. Just like Bobby Drake, one of the mutants and Mum and Dad's old school. Mum and Dad...thoughts of them didn't sting so much anymore, now that she was with family who loved her, who had time for her.

It wasn't that Auntie Beth and Uncle Liam hadn't loved her, not at all. But they'd both worked, and she'd been left alone most of the time. It hadn't mattered when Mum and Dad were still alive, but after they died, first Mum, then Dad, then, strangely, Mum again, she'd needed more comfort than her grieving aunt could give her. And Uncle Liam couldn't look at her most of the time; she just looked too much like her mother for his comfort. The Weasleys, though, had never met Mum and Dad, and so weren't quite so affected by their deaths. Well, that was different, somehow. There was sadness in this house, but they didn't let it outweigh the joy, not like the O'Connor's did.

"Don't worry," she comforted her younger cousin, "I know how to handle pranksters. Are they absolutely identical?"

"Oh, yes. But don't worry, I can teach you a few ways to tell them apart." Ginny's dark eyes sparkled. "I'm the only one who can, you know, other than Luna. Even Mum gets confused sometimes."

"She has lots on her plate." Kalli objected.

"Duh." Ginny had picked up many of the American colloquialisms Kalli tossed about. "C'mon, I have a recent picture of them in my room."

---------------------

Dinner that night was a joyous affair, the twins were every bit as mischievous as Ginny warned her, and had quite a hard time believing she could actually tell them apart, and wasn't being helped by Ginny, until their sister went to do the washing up, leaving Kalli alone in the lounge with the pair of them. Then, exchanging an impish glance that Kalli saw over the top of Ginny's old Charms text, they headed over to her.

"We have a game!" they announced in unison.

"Oh?" Kalli drawled.

"Yes! It's called the guess which is Fred and which is George game!" Fred said, grinning.

"If milady will allow herself to be blindfolded-" George produced a spotted silk scarf in lime green and burnt orange from somewhere and brandished it meaningfully.

"We can begin!"

"And if milady says no?" Kalli asked. She wasn't going to, she thought they were pretty funny, and wanted to see if she really _could_ tell them apart.

"She would?" Fred's face fell.

"To think!"

"Such a thing could happen!"

"Hold me, Gred!"

"Of course, Forge!"

"Oh hell, I'll play!" Kalli giggled at their antics. They seriously looked like they were about to cry, the pair of them.

"Wicked!" the twins chorused.

"You two should join the Mormon Tabernacle Choir," she told them. "Go on, put the blindfold on me."

"What's the-"

"-Mormon Tabernacle Choir?"

"If you win, I'll tell you. If I win...you can suffer," Kalli said wickedly. "Now hurry, or you'll forfeit."

"You and Ginny are a good pair," Fred grumbled, taking the blindfold from George and tying it around Kalli's face, completely covering her eyes.

"You're both evil," George added.

"We learned from the best." Kalli's smile was decidedly evil. "Now what?"

For a few minutes there was silence. Then, the blindfold was whipped off.

"Which one am I?" Fred demanded.

"Am I Fred?"

"Or am _I_ Fred?"

"Who knows!" The pair threw their arms around one another, blue eyes glittering with challenge.

Standing, Kalli walked from her chair to them, never taking her eyes off their faces. "You," she said, placing her hand on the left twin's shoulder, "Are George. And you." The other hand went onto the right twin's shoulder. "Are Fred. Any questions?"

The twins looked at one another in amazement.

"How-"

"-Did you know?"

"It's a talent." Kalli shrugged. "I just can."

"But we're-"

"-Identical in every way!"

"Not quite true," Ginny objected, wiping her sudsy hands on her jeans.

"Yeah," Kalli agreed, seeing where Ginny was going with this, and figuring the twins deserved a little taste of their own medicine. "You might be identical physically,"

"But your souls are completely different," Ginny finished, her eyes soft. "George, you're the creative one, the ideas man. You come up with most of the pranks and products for the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. And Fred, you're the brains of the operation, the logical one. You see all the possible problems, and adjust George's ideas to fit the reality."

The twins exchanged a look. "Okay," they chorused. Suddenly, they threw a red ball at Kalli.

Startled, she caught it. She felt weird, and, looking down at her arms, saw them turn a multitude of different colours. Even the few freckles she had changed, standing out as brilliant chartreuse, magenta, and lime.

"What did you do that for?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"For FUN! It's pranking time!" the twins chorused.

Slowly, Kalli made her way over to the mirror in the entrance hall. She took in her electric blue hair, her turquoise skin, multicoloured freckles, pink cheeks, and yellow eyes. The purple lips were the last straw.

She began to snicker. The snicker turned into a giggle, which quickly mutated into a laugh. The laugh turned into a very unladylike guffaw, and tears of laughter ran down her cheeks. Even the tears were colourful, being a very brilliant red. Kalli had to stifle a snort of amusement at that.

Her laughter was apparently infectious, as Ginny, then the twins began to laugh. They were standing there, laughing with one another, when Molly came in.

"WHAT! IS! GOING! ON?!"

"Nothing, Mum," Ginny soothed. "We're just having fun."

"_Why_ is Kalli a rainbow girl?" Molly hissed, seeming to tower over everyone.

"Because Fred and George pranked me. Isn't it hilarious?" Kalli giggled. "How do I change back?"

"You'll be back to normal by sunrise," George answered quickly. "And, just so you know-"

"-You're a brick."

"Gee, thanks," Kalli said dryly. "I'm a brick. I've fulfilled my purpose in life."

---------------------

The weekend passed quickly, Kalli somehow managing to become friends with Fred and George. She had to wonder if there was something special about the Weasleys, which made people like them. When she lived with Auntie Beth and Uncle Liam, she hadn't particularly liked anyone. In fact, since Evie died, she hadn't befriended anyone. So...what was it that made the Weasleys so likeable?

What Kalli didn't realise was that it wasn't the people around her who had changed. It was her. Finding out she was a witch, and meeting the Weasleys, who accepted her unconditionally and without question, had soothed the part of her soul that had been hurt by living with people other than her parents, by Evie's rejection, and by her parents' death. She was happier, more open to the people around her, and they sensed that. Of course, it didn't hurt that the people she'd met so far (Draco Malfoy not included) were all quite willing to like her back.

On Monday, Kalli, Ginny and Luna gathered in the lounge to look over their Charms work. Luna and Ginny were busy writing an essay for Flitwick, while Kalli worked her way through the revision questions at the end of chapter 5.

At noon, the flames in the fireplace roared, turning green, and Professor Dumbledore and a tall, dark haired woman stepped out.

Kalli abandoned her work to stand before them. "Well?" she asked. "Can I take it?"

"Miss Grey, it is my duty to inform you that yes, you can take the Mindbender potion. This is Professor Starr. She will be your Potions Professor this year, and will administer the potion every Monday at precisely 12:30."

Professor Starr smiled charmingly. "Hello, Kalli," she said in a sweet voice. "Shall we begin?"

End Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea or the main character. That belongs to Shanna. Well…I do own Evie and Headmistress Lebeau, and Lucretia

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. **Just so you know, 52G 10S 5K equals roughly 263 pounds. Seems pretty standard, though. If anyone has anything they'd like to query, be sure to do so.** If anyone can tell me who Namora is (yes, she's a real person), well, I may have to give you some kind of a reward . There's a clue hidden in what Ollivander says as to where you can find her.

---------------------

Since meeting the Weaslette, Loony and the American in Diagon Alley, Draco had been doing some research. He had few really important friends, but Daphne Greengrass managed to find something out, since her father was on the Board of Education. She'd floo'd him only five minutes ago, to tell him the American was a Muggle-born who was transferring to Hogwarts. What year she'd be in, and house, wasn't known, even to Governor Greengrass, so he'd accepted what she told him, and paid her the 20 Galleons.

So, the Mudblood was coming to his school...and was already friends with the latest branch of Do-Gooders. They'd probably end up being ANOTHER Dream Team.

Snarling under his breath, Draco slammed into his bedroom.

"Is something wrong, Draco?"

The seventeen year old whirled around, wand at the ready. He relaxed only marginally when he saw his younger sister perched on the bed. "When did you get back?" he spat.

Lucretia shrugged, her silver-blonde curls fluttering gently. "Mummy has decided to arrange a marriage for me. I shall be attending Hogwarts, instead of Beauxbatons, this year. I believe she thinks the Zabini boy will be acceptable, since he is a neutral."

"What are you doing here?"

"I decided to greet you, brother dear." Narcissa's blue baby doll eyes glittered at him from a younger face. "Since we haven't seen each other all hols." She pouted. "Nasty boy, you are, spending all your time in here or the Men's Study so I can't talk to you."

"Maybe that's why I did it." Draco stripped off his outer robe. "Did you ever think of that?"

"Of course I did. I _know_ that's why you did it. So, what's got Draky-kins so angry?" The sixteen year old pouted mockingly.

"A Mudblood American is transferring," Draco spat. "Imagine! A Mudblood, from the _colonies_, polluting our school!"

"It's only my school after September first, dear brother," reminded Lucretia. "And besides, who cares? She'll not be Sorted into Slytherin. Just ignore her. And I'd stop using the term Mudblood, if I were you. Everyone but Daddy knows you'll never be a Death Eater. If you want any chance of being allowed to join the Light, you'd best stop throwing it away on foolish words. Think before you speak, or you'll think on what you speak." She stretched languorously, looking very much like Mother in her ice-princess perfection.

"I'd try minding your own business if I were you," Draco returned. "Purebloods-"

"Bleed just the same colour as Muggles, Muggle-Borns, Half-Bloods and Mix-Bloods," the young girl interrupted coolly. "As you well know. Don't forget, Draco, I spent the past five years living with part-Veelas, who were sure I was one of them, and therefore fought me for Alpha. I beat every one of them, even Fleur Delacour a few times. To top that off, Mummy and Auntie Bella taught me all they know, which is far more than Daddy has taught you. _Don't_ mess with me."

Wisely, Draco didn't challenge her. Lucretia never lied, she was honest to a fault in a distinctly Gryffindor fashion. No matter what the benefits of lies over the truth, she just refused to do it. Besides, Mother and Aunt Bellatrix were evil in a way Father could never be. Sometimes, Draco wondered if they were worse than Voldemort, just trickier. Mother had some morals to balance her out, but Aunt Bellatrix was plain nutters.

"Now," Lucretia said, curling her legs underneath her. "Tell me more about this...American Muggle-Born."

---------------------

The days seemed to pass with an alarming swiftness for Kalli. Every morning she took the Mindbender under Professor Starr's watchful eyes. And then, for the rest of the day, she crammed in learning with Ginny, Luna and Molly. ("Luna's better at Transfiguration, so she'll focus on that. Mum's the Herbology and Potions whiz. I'm great with Charms and Defence, so that's what I'll be teaching you. We'll all do History of Magic. There's too much of a curfew to do Astronomy, which Professor Dumbledore well knows."). When August 20th, the day predetermined for her examinations came, she didn't know what to expect. She'd worked hard, the reams of Muggle paper and Wizarding parchment attested to that, but she still wasn't satisfied she knew her material.

Needless to say, when she saw the thick tests the teachers provided her with, her heart sank. Still, with a determination she hadn't known she possessed, she set to work doing her best to pass.

The Transfiguration paper and Charms paper were the easiest. Ginny had told her she had a real knack for Charms, and it showed in her thought-out answers and previous progress. Both Professors Flitwick and McGonagall scratched their heads at how brilliantly she answered the questions, thinking things out in a way very similar to Luna (understandable, since Luna had provided a running commentary in Ginny's texts, too. Their comments and funny anecdotes had helped Kalli to remember the driest explanations). She hadn't done too badly in Potions, either. ("After all," Molly had said pragmatically, "you are a Weasley, and we are very good at cooking. Potions is merely another direction for your skill.") Even Defence had been okay, although not up to NEWTS standards. She just scraped through on the OWLS paper, so which class she would be in was puzzling.

But in Herbology, she fell flat on her face, and History of Magic, too. Kalli had a black thumb, and couldn't for the life of her remember her plants, no matter how lovingly Ginny and Luna explained them, using both the common, and technical names. And the poor mutant really had no head for dates, or interest in wars at all. She was barely at her second year in those subjects, and certainly showed no sign of improving, for all the Mindbender's help.

However, in Astronomy she shocked them all. They'd not been able to teach her anything, due to the curfew (textbooks were too dry for such an interesting subject), and the Astronomy test had only been included at the insistence of the School Governors. So when she achieved a NEWTs Level Acceptable based on nothing but her own memory of a long ago summer night when Auntie Beth lulled her to sleep with stories of the stars, no one could believe it. It had been a scorcher, and their air-conditioning was broken, but those stories had made the sticky night bearable. They had never left her, and they helped her now.

And so the teachers of Hogwarts gathered to discuss what they should do with Kallista Grey.

"She's very behind," Pomona Sprout said doubtfully. "Just look at her Herbology grades." She shook the papers, Kalli's answers annotated with red ink.

"She did horribly on the History test, too," Cuthbert Binns added ponderously.

"Nonsense." Aurora Sinistra tossed her silky dark hair. "What about her Astronomy grades?! I've never _seen_ such attention to detail!"

"She knows enough Potions to go into the fifth year at least," Evangeline Starr added softly. "I think with some work she could transfer into sixth very early in the school term, if she can't already."

"She's good enough for seventh year Transfiguration, at least on an exchange basis. I think we could probably alternate her between sixth and seventh." Minerva McGonagall's stern gaze dared the staff to argue with her.

"And a definite seventh year in Charms! She's got talent!" Filius Flitwick squeaked.

"And any Weasley is good at Defence," new teacher and former student Abigail Smith said warmly. "With some coaching she could enter the OWL class easily."

"One thing I think we all agree on is her needing to get at least an E on her OWLS before being allowed to go up to the sixth year in any subject," Albus Dumbledore cut through any protests (though none were forthcoming, all the professors rather liked Kalli's blunt way of answering questions. They'd all had personal interviews with her after the exams, and found her American directness and lack of tact refreshing.)

The staff members agreed softly.

Professor Trelawney, who had been silent, suddenly spoke up, her voice throaty.

_The One goes to his fate,  
To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is their nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved._

End Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna. I do own the Periwinkle Pickering, though. Alliteration rules .

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

I got my P's! Because of this, you all get a shiny chapter .

--------------------- 

_The One goes to his fate,  
To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved._

---------------------

"Well, tomorrow's the first day of school," Ginny remarked, crossing August 31st off her calendar as she and Kalli got ready for bed. "Are you nervous, Kalli?"

"'Course. But there's not much I can do about it." Kalli hugged her pillow. "I mean, I'm as ready as possible, and I have all my books. You even helped me with my summer homework!"

"'Mione used to help me with my summer homework," her cousin sighed, climbing into bed. "Merlin's beard I sound like an angsty teenager!"

"You are an angsty teenager, Gin." Kalli snuggled down under her comforter. "But I understand what you're saying. Don't worry, they'll be back." Kalli doused the light with a flick of her wand. "I...I am worried, though. It's funny, I've never met these people, but I'm still kinda anxious feeling."

"They inspire that, Harry especially. He has an awkward charm that makes people want to hug him until all the pain goes away."

Kalli didn't reply.

"Kalli?" Sitting up, Ginny took her wand from the bedside table. "_Lumos_." Kalli was fast asleep. "_Nox_."

---------------------

"Ginny! Go fetch some more eggs, dear, the twins are coming over to see you off," Molly ordered briskly when the two stumbled down at 7 am. "Hurry up, dear! Luna will be here in ten minutes, and you two aren't even dressed."

"Yes, Mum." Ginny headed off outside in a trice, knowing better than to argue when her mother was in such a mood.

Without a word, Kalli took the whistling kettle off the Aga and filled the pot, using her wand to send six mugs to the table. They clattered against one another loudly, but didn't break, thanks to the Unbreakable Charm on them.

"Thank you, love." Molly wiped her red forehead on her apron, her eyes tearing up. "I can't believe it," she whispered brokenly. "I'm down to one baby, a year before I should be. Ron, Hermione and Harry should be sitting here too-oo!" Rapidly, the redhead dished sausages, grilled tomato, eggs and toast onto six plates, before beginning on pancakes.

"You're welcome." Opening the larder, Kalli retrieved butter, marmalade and strawberry jam to put on the table.

A soft tap at the kitchen door signalled Luna's entrance. Her trunk was floating behind her. "Merry morn, Mrs. Weasley, Kalli. How are you both? The mackerel clouds signal a bright, sunny day ahead. Ooh, sausages." All this was delivered in the blonde's usual dreamy tone.

"Help yourself, dear, there's a place laid for you." Mrs. Weasley bustled cheerfully now, her melancholy forgotten.

Nodding at Luna, Kalli poured herself a cup of tea. There was so much crap going on in this world, more than hers, even with the mutant issue. Here, she would be targeted not only for being a mutie, but also for being a Mudblood. Double-edged sword, there. But she had a purpose, beyond high school senior. She had friends who needed her, whom she needed in return. She'd never made friends after that fateful day...and now she had so many. Granted, quite a few of them were family, but she still had them.

"Thank you." Luna piled toast, eggs and bacon onto her plate, then drizzled them in maple syrup. Her tea, she took with a spoon of honey and cream. Strange, but Kalli had eaten Canadian breakfasts before, and was a girl who liked a good PBJ sandwich every now and then, so she wasn't shocked.

"Luna-loo!" Ginny swooped on her friend, hugging the blonde enthusiastically. "Hi!" She deposited the basket of eggs on the bench and grabbed some bacon and scrambled eggs.

Sensibly, Kalli made do with toast and porridge. Really, Molly had made enough food to feed an army.

"Good morning, Ginny," said Luna serenely, beginning to eat. "You're cheerful."

"I'm looking forward to seeing everyone again," Ginny admitted freely.

"I do hope everyone had a good summer," the blonde mused. "After all, quite a lot has gone on."

Ginny's face fell at that, remembering the battle at the end of the school year. So many people had been hurt, Dumbledore had nearly died. Only Hagrid jumping in front of the Unforgivable meant for him had stopped that from happening. Now Hagrid, their beloved half-giant friend, was gone.

The twins arrived then, allowing Ginny precious moments to recover her composure. George brandished a letter from Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Came this morning," he puffed. "From a post owl."

"Why did you open it?" Molly scolded, snatching the parchment eagerly all the same. "We could have traced the magical residue on the envelope! Now you've destroyed all traces of it!"

Ginny suspected that was why they'd done it, knowing she'd be after the trio in an instant, had she known where they were.

Fred walked behind her, stealing some bacon from her plate and dropping an envelope in her lap as he did so. Ginny looked up, startled, just in time to see him wink.

"Fred! Get your own food and keep your grubby paws off mine, you git!" Ginny exclaimed, acting indignant. Then, when no one was looking she mouthed 'Thank you'.

"But yours looks better, Ginny-Winny." Fred replied, grinning and fixing himself a plate of everything.

"I don't know where you get such horrible habits from, Frederick Weasley, but don't eat off your sister's plate-"

Ginny tuned her mother out, opening the envelope.

_"Dear Princess,"_ the letter began.

_"How are you? We're all fine, having lots of fun. The weather's been dismal, but there you go, it usually is this time of year. I told them and told them it was winter in the Southern Hemisphere, but what can you do? Men!"_

"As you know, I never really agreed with Knight and Phoenix trying to keep you out of things, and I'm certainly not going to keep you in the dark. I can't tell you where we are, but I can tell you we're safe. Knight and Phoenix are being themselves, although Phoenix is in a decidedly bad mood, and has been since we left the Homestead after the wedding.

"We're searching for Thingies, remember I told you about those? The Bumblebee swore Phoenix to secrecy, and he swore Knight to secrecy, but neither of them thought to tell me not to tell anyone. I suppose they thought I was too honourable to tell, and didn't bother. Honestly, sometimes they're so silly. You're my friend, too, and you certainly proved yourself last year."

Ginny allowed herself a smile before continuing on.

_"Still, I'm glad you're at Malory Towers this year. Don't get angry, Princess, it's not because I think you'll be safe there. We both know it's only a matter of time before Tommy-boy takes an interest in the little girl who could hold him off at eleven. Still, since that was a Thingy, he won't remember. But I wouldn't put it past the Dungeon Master to inform him."_

Ginny shivered. _"I'm sorry, Princess, but it's true, and we both know it. None of us are safe, especially not those of us who love Phoenix the way you, Knight, and I do._

"Princess, I need you to convince the remaining students to side with us. I can't imagine killing someone I worked on a Charms assignment with, or chatted with in Prep. Please, Princess. Please." There were tearstains on the paper there, and the redhead felt her throat close up in sympathy.

_"We have a long search ahead of us, be we're going to try and be there on the first for you, Princess. We won't be noticed, rather we'll where the contestants for Tri-Wizard Tournament were. Bumblebee knows we'll be there, Princess, and you have permission to come and see us in the afternoon. Students will be travelling by Floo this year, as I'm sure you know. So, would you like to come a little early? I know Phoenix would love to see you._

"I miss you, Princess. I'm glad I have you to talk to about these 'girly things'.

"Hope to see you soon,

Love, Owl"

They'd come up with a secret code for their letters, although it probably wasn't much of a secret to those who knew them even a little bit. But they weren't aiming to fool people for long, just long enough for them to dismiss the letters as drivel. Terrible weather in the Southern Hemisphere actually meant they were still in the UK, and they all had code-names, of course.

"Luna, are you all packed?" Ginny asked abruptly, folding the letter up and putting it into her jeans pocket to share with the other girls later.

"Of course, my trunk's here." Luna patted her bottle cap necklace. Ginny noted the tiny trunk nestled in the centre.

"Good thinking." She grinned, the things Luna did had a strange way of making sense only in hindsight.

"Why, thank you, Ginny." The poor blonde looked mystified for once in her life. "Why? Did you need help packing?"

"No, Kalli and I are all packed. Have you seen Neville at all this summer?"

Luna's high cheekbones pinkened. "He showed me his _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ when he and his grandmother came to visit Daddy. They did an interview for the Quibbler about the effects of Cruciatus. We weeded the garden."

Ginny snickered. "Hey, wanna see my _Mimbulus mimbletonia_?" she mumbled to Kalli.

Kalli grinned uncertainly. She vaguely knew what the mimble-a-jig was, and gathered that it was one of those 'want to see my mutation?' come ons, but she just couldn't find it quite so funny as being completely in the know would make it.

"I rather want to leave early," Luna said suddenly. "Neville said the Venomous Tentacula was flowering. I've never seen that."

"Well, why don't we?" Ginny suggested eagerly. "It'd be nice to get properly settled in and everything. Show Kalli the Gryffindor Common Room. I mean, I know none of the students have to arrive before seven, so we'll have all the castle to ourselves."

"You can't show her the Common Room, she's not in Gryffindor yet," Molly objected.

"But the Weasleys are always Gryffindors," murmured Ginny.

"Should I ask Neville to meet us early?" Luna broke in. "I'm sure he would. He said he wanted to check on the salamander roses before the feast anyway."

"Seems he said a lot of things to you," Ginny teased. "I'd like to see him, too, so why not. Can she firecall him, Mum?"

The Weasley matriarch looked up from the biscuits she was making, and nodded. "Of course you can, dear. Now, what kind of biscuits do you want for morning tea?"

Ginny giggled behind her hand. "I think it'd be an idea to go around noon," she announced, casting a glance at her watch. It was 9 o'clock now, they'd have left in fifteen minutes had they been going on the Express. "Mum, is there anything you need done before then?"

"Let me see...there's some weeding, and I need the carrots, tomatoes, corn and beans to be brought in. There's peas that need shelling for tonight's dinner, sandwiches to be made for you, bread to be baked, the beds need to be stripped and the rooms aired...the living room needs a good dusting, the porch needs to be swept, the back garden needs degnoming, oh, and the attic needs a good going over." Molly's blue eyes twinkled. "What would you like to do?"

"We'll degnome the garden," Kalli volunteered, gesturing to Ginny. "It'll be fun."

"I've never degnomed a garden," the silver-eyed Luna said suddenly. "Daddy says they keep the krumpleknicks away. But you don't have any krumpleknicks, they don't like so much noise. May I join you after I call Neville?"

Molly laughed. "You may, Luna. Fred, you sweep the porch. George, you can dust the living room. Afterwards, you can all come inside for biscuits and lemonade before the girls head off. And boys, no pranks, if you please."

The morning passed pleasantly, and the three teenagers were thoroughly exhausted and dirty when they came inside at 11.30. A quick _Scourgify_ on the part of Molly had them all looking neat again. They ate the buttery biscuits and drank the lemonade with gusto, and it seemed no time at all before they were dressed in their uniforms and standing before the blazing fire, trunks tucked safely in their pockets.

All at once, Molly began to sob. She flung her arms around all three of them.

"You're all grown up, now!" she wailed disconsolately. "And going off to your second-last year! I can't believe it, my babies are all gone!"

Kalli hugged her back awkwardly, not really given to displays of emotion. Her parents had loved her, but most of their affection had been for one another, and living away from them she was rarely hugged. Aunt Beth was an affectionate woman and hugged her often, but Uncle Liam seemed to only tolerate her. She'd never experienced this fierce sort of love for her before.

"Mum, you're being silly," Ginny sobbed, squeezing her mother tightly, all the same. Luna serenely joined in the embrace, seemingly indifferent to all the emotion.

"_'The time has come,' the walrus said_," she quoted, dreamy eyes fixed upon the Weasley Clock which pointed stubbornly to 'should be off by now.'

"Yes, yes, you're right." Molly wiped her tears away and bestowed kisses on them all. "It's just been so much fun having you all here this summer, safe and happy. I can't believe it's over."

"We'll be back for Christmas, Mum. It's only three months away," Ginny said, rolling her eyes, but her lower lip trembled.

"Goodbye, Molly, thank you for having me," Kalli said shyly.

"Oh, it was my pleasure entirely. It was so nice to have people here." Molly smiled bravely. "You take care of my girls, Luna."

"I rather think they'll be taking care of me," the blonde replied seriously, taking a pinch of Floo powder. (There was a receiving room for students travelling by Floo that had been used before steam trains were invented, and was now opened again.) Throwing the sparkling dust into the fire, Luna stepped inside. "The Floo Room, Hogwarts," she commanded clearly, before winking out of sight.

Ginny was next. "Love you, Mum. Love you, Fred, George," she said, stepping in and whizzing away.

Kalli hugged Molly gently, then surprised Fred and George with a tight squeeze. "See ya." Saluting, she stepped into the fire. "The Floo Room, Hogwarts!"

End Chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna. I do own the Periwinkle Pickering, though. Alliteration rules .

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

Thank you so much to my reviewers. You're the reason I keep writing this story.

---------------------

_The One goes to his fate,  
To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved._

---------------------

Kalli stumbled out of the fireplace, and raised one eyebrow. Luna was currently on top of a guy who didn't look at all unhappy to see her, and Ginny was killing herself laughing.

"There must be a very amusing explanation for this," she said, leaning against the wall.

"No, not really. I fell on top of Neville when I came out of the fireplace. I do hope you're not hurt," the blonde replied, standing.

"So this is the famous Neville Longbottom. Nice to meet you, I'm Ginny's cousin Kalli Grey." Kalli sauntered over, holding out her hand to help him up.

"Er...you, too." Bemused, Neville accepted the help. "So, Luna told me you're transferring from America?"

"Uh huh. Professor Dumbledore says I should do well, here. I've never been to magic school before."

"Uh...so this is your first one?"

"Indeed it is. Why?"

"But, you're my age!"

"Congratulations, Einstein, go to the top of the class," Kalli teased.

"Lay off, Kalli, he's not used to brash American humour." Ginny finally got control of her giggles. "How are you, Neville?" She wrapped her arms around him. "It's good to see you again. Did you have a nice summer?"

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad. Uh, you?" Awkwardly, the blonde boy returned her embrace, blushing scarlet.

"We had fun, didn't we girls." Ginny smirked wickedly.

"Er...good."

"Are the roses blooming yet, Neville? They must be so pretty and sparkly with all that fire," Luna cut in. "Would you show them to me?"

"Uh...sure..."

"Luna?" Ginny asked. While they were weeding they'd all decided to meet Harry together, to be able to compare their opinions on how Harry was doing.

"I'll see you before the feast, there's something I need to do first. Go find your prince." This was Luna's very clear way of saying 'I know you need time alone with Harry, so I'm going to give it to you.'

"See ya later, Luna!" Kalli waved as Luna and Neville left. "Okay, d'you wanna see them alone first? Or do you want to introduce me, and then have me distract Hermione and Ron so you can talk to Harry alone?"

"Distract them for me, please?" Ginny pleaded.

Kalli nodded, smiling softly. "I can do that, don't worry." She hugged the younger girl reassuringly. "So, how're we gonna know if they're here?"

Ginny pursed her lips in thought. "DOBBY!"

CRACK! A strange-looking creature no higher than Kalli's knee with bat-ears and eyes the size of dinner plates appeared. "Miss Wheezy calls Dobby?" it squeaked.

"Yes. Could you please alert Kalli and myself the moment Harry, Hermione and Ron arrive?"

"But they has arrived, Miss Wheezy. Mister Harry Potter Sir, His Wheezy, and Miss Grangy has been in the Reception Room since this morning."

"Oh. Thank you, Dobby," was all Ginny said, before running towards the Great Hall. She raced up the dais steps and past the Teacher's Table and threw open the door of the small antechamber, dragging a very surprised Kalli behind her. "Harry!"

Time seemed to slow as Kalli watched her cousin race towards the slender dark-haired boy. Ginny's arms flung about his neck, and her legs twined themselves around his waist. Tears streaming down her face, the English witch kissed him desperately.

Kalli shifted uncomfortably, feeling like she was intruding. She spotted the other two, and walked over, smiling shyly.

"Uh, hi...my name's Kalli Grey. I'm...well, I'm your cousin, Ron."

Ron spluttered, his face turning red. Hermione's dark eyes narrowed contemplatively.

"Impossible," she dismissed after a few minutes.

Kalli shrugged. "I'd get Gin to confirm it, but she's busy trying to eat Harry's face. I'm the daughter of the daughter of your squib cousin...I think. Something like that. Anyway, suffice to say I'm your American Muggle-born cousin." She smirked at the confusion on their faces, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her wallet and Hogwarts letter. "Look, here's my Hogwarts letter and everything. And here's a snap of me with Molly, Arthur, the twins and Gin-Gin in front of the Wheezes in Diagon Alley. See how similar Gin and my face shapes are? Apparently we could pass for twins ourselves in the right circumstances."

Hermione was obviously sceptical.

Kalli sighed. "Oi, Gin-Gin! Stop playing tongue hockey and introduce me to Knight and Owl!"

Slowly, her cousin stopped snogging her boyfriend and slid to the ground, keeping a hold of Harry's hand. "Sorry, Kalli," she panted, cheeks flushing. "Uh, Harry, 'Mione, Ron, this is Kalli Grey. She's our cousin. Her parents died and Dumbledore brought her from America to live with us."

Hermione nodded, apparently satisfied. "It's nice to meet you, Kalli. What year are you in?"

"Well, I'm seventeen, so I should really be in seventh year, and I am in Astronomy, Charms and Transfiguration, although I'll need some time in the sixth year classes, too according to the professors. But I'm a fifth year for DADA and Potions, with some coaching for sixth, and a second year in History and Herbology," Kalli answered truthfully.

"Why so mixed?" Harry asked.

"Coz I've never gone to a magic school before. I didn't even know I was a witch until July." She shrugged again.

"What? But...in six weeks...you've passed most of...I can't believe it!" the bushy-haired teen stammered.

"What can I say? I'm a genius." Kalli smirked. "No, honestly, I've been taking some potion, called the Mindbender. Apparently it made me smarter. And I've studied my ass off. It was frickin' hard, too. But Ginny and Luna were awesome teachers, and so was Molly. They were real patient with me."

Ginny flushed to the roots of her hair. "You were a good student," she protested softly.

"Doesn't change much. Sure, I was interested, which made learning easier. But without a good teacher you can only get so far."

"That's true, look at how much we accomplished when Remus was our teacher," Hermione said.

"Harry taught the DA lots. How many people got OWLS because of him?" Ginny defended stoutly.

"Remus...he was the-"

"Werewolf, yes, but there's no need to be frightened, he was a very gentle man!" Hermione cut in.

"I was going to say Marauder," Kalli replied. "I'm not scared of werewolves. I know a girl...she's not one exactly, but she has the beast."

"Rahne?" Ginny queried with the air of one suddenly enlightened.

Kalli nodded. "She used to baby-sit me. Sometimes, when I wouldn't go to bed, she'd change into her wolf form and chase me around the house."

"But, but that's not right!" Hermione protested.

"I thought it was awesome. She was so much fun, and she taught me heaps about surviving in the wilderness, in case the-well, in case I ever needed it."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked suddenly, his bright green eyes flashing.

"Well, in case I ever had to run away. People like Voldemort are not restricted to the magical world, Harry," the mutant answered as coolly as she could. "Rahney wanted to make sure that if I needed to get away, to lie low for a while outside of civilisation, I could."

"Could you teach us?" Ron spoke up, surprising everyone. "We have a quest-"

"The Horcruxes." Kalli nodded. "You think you'll need to survive in the woods for them? Mmm...I can teach you some things, and give you the names of books for others. And if you had one of those Wizarding tents, life would be a whole lot easier for you."

It looked like that hadn't occurred to them.

"We...well, when we began this whole thing, we didn't think we'd be of age, and underage witches and wizards-" Hermione began,

"Aren't allowed to use magic outside of school. What, were you going to do, enchant the thing yourself? Smart move, actually, less traceable. I wonder if wizards and witches can buy temporary wands...anyway, now you could, and it'd save a whole lotta hassle I imagine."

"How do you know about the Horcruxes?" Harry's eyes were narrow and suspicious, his right hand casually reaching for his back pocket.

"Ease up, I told her." Ginny defended Kalli, letting go of Harry's hand and standing in front of her cousin.

"How did _you_ find out?" Ron snarled.

"Um, you guys aren't the subtlest of people. You don't even check for extendable ears." Ginny lied easily. She and Kalli had discussed this that morning with Luna, what would happen if the boys ever found out she knew about them. Luna had mentioned birds in the trees should always agree, and Kalli had agreed that things would get awkward for Hermione if the trio had a fight.

Ron and Harry flushed bright red, and Hermione's eyes danced with approval.

"Would you like a tour of Hogwarts, Kalli?" she asked sweetly. "Ron and I could give you one...it looks like Harry and Ginny have lots to catch up on."

Kalli grinned. "That'd be awesome. We can start in the Entrance Hall, and you can tell me all the things that happened there."

"Well, let's go then." Hermione's hand was vice-like on Ron's arm. "There's so much to see, we can't waste a moment."

End Chapter 9


	11. Chapter 10

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna. I do own the Periwinkle Pickering, though. Alliteration rules .

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

---------------------

_The One goes to his fate,  
To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved._

---------------------

Ginny waited until her cousin, brother, and best friend were gone before she began to speak. "So, you see it was no use keeping me out?" she asked finally.

Harry's shoulders tensed. "Ginny-"

"It wouldn't have been safe, you couldn't have born it if something were to happen to me, I know, I know. But Harry-" her voice hardened. "This time next year I'll be seventeen, too. I WILL be joining you, if this fight is not over."

"No!"

"Yes." Ginny crossed to the window, staring out at the sunny grounds, the hoops of the Pitch glinting in the sun. "Yes, I will, Harry. I'll be an adult, and you shan't stop me from fighting with the people I love-" her voice hitched. "With the _man_ I love. Don't you see? I couldn't bear it if something should happen to you, same as you couldn't if something happened to me. But apart, we're broken pieces of the same puzzle, and we can't make the picture fit. If we're together, we're stronger, and we can help one another, watch over one another, reassure ourselves that we're safe, and whole, and _happy_.

"Tom...he could attack tomorrow, and you wouldn't be here to stop it. He could kill me, kill Luna, kill Kalli, and leave our ravaged, broken bodies for you to find. And you'd kill yourself, because you could have stopped it, had you just let us come with you, just trusted in us."

Closing her eyes, she rested her hot forehead against the cool glass. "Still, I understand why you don't want me to come. But next year I will know the same spells that you do, and will be your intellectual equal in terms of the magic I can perform. You can't shut me out then, Harry. It...it'll be your final chance. If you do, I'll give up. For good, this time." She knew it wasn't fair, issuing such an ultimatum. _'Dammit! I'm a teenage girl!'_ her mind wailed. _'I should be enjoying myself: laughing, making fun, making LOVE! Not fighting for my life, and for the man I love to admit he loves me, too!'_

"That isn't fair," Harry said unsteadily.

The redhead turned around. "I know," she replied wearily. "But I'm _tired_, Harry. I'm tired of fighting for you, tired of hurting because you reject me, tired of not being able to hold you a-and tell you I love you, and-" she broke off, facing the Pitch again so he wouldn't see the tears spill down her cheeks.

Warm arms embraced her, an ebony head resting on her shoulder. "I know, love. I am, too," he whispered into her ear, kissing the pink shell. "I...please, just keep safe this year, okay? I know I can't keep you from helping next year, but-"

"I'll be helping this year, too, Harry," Ginny answered quietly, turning around. "I mayn't be able to join you, but Luna, Kalli and I are going to look up these Horcruxes, see what we can find, and see if we can't figure out where they are." She glared at him defiantly.

Harry chuckled and kissed her gently. "Okay, I think I can live with that. Now, what say we go find this cousin of yours? There's no way those two are telling the stories properly."

Ginny giggled, slipping an arm around his waist, and feeling one of his rest on her shoulders. "That sounds like a good plan." She breathed in the scent of her Harry, the smell of grass, broom polish and sharp magic, feeling at peace for the first time since the summer began.

---------------------

"And this is where Harry fell off his broom in third year, and lost his first and only match." Ron pointed upwards.

Squinting against the sun, Kalli tried to imagine the sleek boy she'd just met tumbling off a broom, when everyone she'd spoken to had expounded upon his brilliance at flying. "I can't see it," she said, giving up.

"That's because they haven't told you why," Harry said from behind them, amused. "Dementors came onto the grounds."

"The soul suckers?"

"Uh huh. C'mon, I'll show you the place Hermione turned herself into Catwoman."

"Hey!"

---------------------

Ginny took her place at the Gryffindor table alone that evening, since Kalli had to be sorted with the first years. Neville was three seats down, with the other seventh years, but she hadn't been invited to sit with them, and it would have felt weird. Under the pretence of fixing her hat, she looked around casually, a ripple of movement at the other end of the hall telling her where Ron, Harry and Hermione were.

Smiling, she turned her attention to the front as Dumbledore got up. "Once again, we gather at the beginning of another year. There are less of us, many familiar faces are gone, and we can only hope and pray that they will return soon." His eyes twinkled, belying the grave words. "Still! We must not give up! When we least expect it, they may be here with a vulture's hat on their head and a Weasley Wizard Wheezes wand in their hands! So instead of bemoaning our fates, let's get on with the Sorting!"

Professor McGonagall brought the students in, Kalli and a tall, pale blonde at the end. Meanwhile, Professor Dumbledore took out the stool and Sorting Hat, and handed a scroll to Professor McGonagall.

"Before we begin, I am very pleased to announce we have two unorthodox students joining us this year. One hails from our sister school, Beauxbatons, the other from a school in America. They will be Sorted last. Let the Sorting begin!"

Everyone clapped politely, and the Hat began its song.

"_Ten-score years ago or more,  
A wizard owned a hat.  
A hat so wonderful, for sure,  
It's really simple as that._

This hat could tell the Founders four  
Into which house each student should go,  
And why they'd do well there, and more,  
Everything they needed to know.

Whether the child be a Gryffindor,  
Brave and fierce and strong.  
Or if they were a Ravenclaw,  
Sure never to be wrong.

If they were meek and mild and true,  
A Hufflepuff they be.  
Or if their skills were cunning and sleuth,  
Then Slytherin's the key!

But heed my warning; all is not right,  
In dear Hogwarts this year.  
The four houses have forged a blight,  
Through separation, I fear.

Until the houses unite as one,  
Our foes will triumph over all.  
In their thousands they will come,  
To shake our might walls.

So listen to my song, and act!  
The time for battle is at hand.  
Let us all shake hands and make a pact,  
To defend our warstruck land."

As the students mulled over the Hat's words, Professor McGonagall unrolled a much shorter scroll than usual, and began to read.

"Anders, Caroline"

"Slytherin!"

"Anders, Maryline"

"Hufflepuff!"

Ginny tuned out, watching the small group of firsties head off to their new Houses, looking very nervous.

Finally, only the two girls were left.

"Grey, Kallista."

Biting her lip, Kalli put the Hat on her head like the little kids before her, perching gingerly on the wobbly stool.

"_Hmmm, interesting, very interesting. A Weasley would ordinarily be relegated straight to Gryffindor, and you have that, you know, the bravery that can sometimes border on stupidity. But there's cunning here, yes, I could see you going to Slytherin. And oh my! You're quite a smart girl, aren't you; your brains are nothing to be sneezed at, you have the mind of Ravenclaw herself, sharp and relentless. And then there's your loyalty, even to the family you just met, and didn't know you had. You would do well in Hufflepuff, my dear. So, I think the choice is up to you._"

Carefully, Kalli considered all she had been told about the four houses. It seemed to her that Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw came to blows often through different ideals. The Hufflepuffs had stayed above it all. And she wasn't too fond of conflict. Besides, being in the feel good house might be fun. '_I'll take Hufflepuff._'

"_Are you sure? It could be rough. Very well, then, _**Hufflepuff!**"

Dropping the Hat onto the little chair, Kalli walked over to her table, watching with interest as her tie changed from grey to yellow and black, and the Hogwarts emblem on her sweater and robes changed to a badger on a yellow background.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff," a plump girl her age said, beaming from behind her blonde curls. "I'm Hannah Abbot."

"You already know my name," Kalli replied. "'Sup?"

"You really _are_ American! How was the Salem Institute?"

"Actually, I was home schooled. My aunt and uncle didn't agree with Salem's motto." Kalli lied, straight-faced. Perhaps after she got to know these people she might tell them the truth.

"Oh, your aunt and uncle? What happened to your-"

"Malfoy, Lucretia," Professor McGonagall called.

Immediately the entire hall - excluding the Slytherins - began to buzz with excitement, as the slender girl sat daintily on the stool, the Hat going onto her head with the merest flick of her long fingers.

It took even longer for it to Sort Lucretia than it had for it to Sort her, but eventually she went to,

"**Ravenclaw!**"

End Chapter 10


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven 

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna. I do own the Periwinkle Pickering, though. Alliteration rules .

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

---------------------

_The One goes to his fate,  
To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved._

---------------------

At the end of dinner, Hannah and a boy with brown hair that fell over his eyes stood, Prefect badges glinting on their lapels.

"First years, front of the line," Hannah said sweetly, her gentle eyes falling on Kalli. "You, too, Kallista."

"Kalli," the redhead corrected stiffly, rising along with the diminutive eleven year olds. Her multi-coloured eyes glittered, making the blonde girl take a step back.

Setting her jaw, Kalli looked at the ground. She hated that reaction, hated her stupid eyes for changing and making her even more of a freak. Even Professor Dumbledore had been shocked first time he saw her. Only the Weasleys had no reaction. Still, after seeing the delicate and effervescent Fleur Weasley with her purple-blue eyes and gossamer hair, Kalli's own mismatched gaze wouldn't be so odd.

Trailing behind the first years and in front of the rest of the Hufflepuffs, Kalli left the Great Hall.

"Kalli! Kalli, wait up a sec!" Ginny split away from the Gryffindors, joining her cousin. "Oh, hey Hannah." She waved. "Listen, Kalli, Luna and me are gonna meet before breakfast tomorrow, around seven thirty. Want to join us?"

"Sure, where will we meet?" Helplessly, Kalli wondered how she'd ever find the two girls.

Ginny's dark eyes glittered. "Don't worry, Luna and I can find you. Just start walking towards the Great Hall, and we'll meet up with you along the way."

"Are you two related? You look like twins!" Hannah exclaimed.

Identical grins flashed.

"Yup," Kalli said. "We're-"

"Cousins," Ginny finished. "Just keeping the F 'n' G feeling alive, even if Kalli's not so obliging as to have a name that begins with F."

"Blame the 'rents, I keep telling you that." Kalli nudged Ginny's side, feeling a warm glow when she thought of her mom and dad, rather than a shuddering pain.

"Oh, I do." Grinning, Ginny bumped her hip against Kalli's. "See you tomorrow morning, 'k? I've gotta head off, need to speak to the Headmaster." She wandered back towards the Great Hall.

"Um...just come with me...how come your last name isn't Weasley, then?" Hannah asked.

"I'm her cousin on the other side of the family."

"Oh...oh! We have to get to the Common Room, right now!" the blonde exclaimed, grabbing Kalli's arm and dragging her along. "We're the luckiest house of all, I think, we're very close to the Great Hall, only three hallways over, and it's all pretty straight forward. Professor Sprout said we're at the centre of the school, because Helga Hufflepuff was the heart of the group."

"How do you mean?" Kalli hadn't heard this point of view, her only friends being a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw.

"Well, Rowena Ravenclaw was obviously the brains of the group. Godric Gryffindor was the brawn. And Salazar Slytherin was the sly cat, the one who thought of the defences for the castle, and the secret passageways and things of that nature. Helga was the mother, and friend of the group, she loved them all, and treated them with the same kindness she treated her chosen students. That is why I call her the heart of the school, and why she chose the centre for her home. It's said that so long as a true Hufflepuff still resides in the Hufflepuff dorms, the heart of Hogwarts will never be overtaken by evil. Here we are." Hannah stopped in front of a large tapestry that depicted and lion and a lamb playing together in perfect harmony.

"Huh," was all Kalli could say. It was just a tapestry, and the lack of movement told her there was nothing behind it.

"There's a password on all the House entrances. Ours is currently _Cornucopia_." 

The tapestry slowly faded away, revealing a cosy square room filled with light champagne-wood furniture. A group of Louis XIV desks were in one corner, with the majority of the room occupied by cream-and-yellow upholstered settees, mostly crowded around a crackling marble fireplace.

"It changes every so often," Hannah continued, "but you'll always be told by a prefect, and the new password is posted on the Common Room bulletin board two days before it comes into effect. Please try to remember the password, the only way to get in if you forget it is to see Professor Sprout and submit to a number of tests to prove your identity."

"How come?"

"There are ways of imitating a person's looks and voice, so we have to be very sure. Students are only allowed in their own Commons, and only in the dorms of their own gender."

"Seems reasonable."

"Uh huh." Hannah nodded. "Okay, first years gather 'round," she said, five more prefects, and the Head Girl, joining her. She waited until the gaggle of small children were listening, perched on chairs, the floor, even the coffee tables, then nodded towards the Head Girl. "This is Susan Bones. She's our Head Girl this year; we're very lucky to have her in our house! So listen up, she's got important stuff to say."

"Uh…hi. As you all know, I'm Susan, and I'm Head Girl. We in Hufflepuff pride ourselves on being the house that gives everyone a fair go," she said seriously. "That includes those in Slytherin. No matter what you've been told, do not treat any other member of this school with disrespect, until you feel they have done something to deserve it," she paused for a moment. "Even Draco Malfoy." This elicited a few grins from the Pure-Blooded students, and blank incomprehension from the Muggle-Borns and most of the Half Bloods.

"School begins every day at eight forty-five, with breakfast being served from six o'clock until eight-thirty. All manner of things are served, so those of you with particular dietary needs should be fine. If for some reason there is a problem, however, you can speak to either one of the prefects, or Professor Sprout, and we will sort out the matter for you.

"On the notice board over there is a map of the castle, with the places you need to go highlighted, and their most direct routes traced. If you require your own map, anyone fifth year or above can make you a copy.

"If you have any problems with homework, or other students that you can't resolve on your own, don't hesitate to speak to one of the prefects. We're always here to help.

"Now, you'd better all get to bed. Girl's first year dorm is the first on the left up those stairs." Susan pointed to the stairs on the left side of the room. "Boys, yours is the same, but on the right of the other set of stairs.

"A prefect will be in to wake you at seven thirty tomorrow morning. Alternatively, there is an alarm by each bed, which can be set to the time you wish to wake up. Be warned; you will ALL be awake at seven thirty, no matter what time you set the clock to. Don't hesitate to approach one of us if you have a problem. With that said, good night." Susan wandered off towards the fireplace, where a group of other girls already sat/

Hannah turned to Kalli. "I suppose you're wondering where you'll sleep?"

Kalli nodded. "Uh, yeah, I am."

"Megan's parents were killed over the holidays..." Hannah's face crumpled for a moment, before she gained control of herself. "As such, she's not coming back. She-she couldn't, she said. So there's a spare bed in the seventh year girl's dorm. Your stuff's already there. Would you like me to show you the way?"

"Yes, please." The auburn-haired mutant suppressed a yawn. It had been a very long day, and Ginny's projected heartache whenever she was near Harry had only made things worse.

Hannah smiled kindly. "This way."

End Chapter 11


	13. Chapter 12

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna. I do own the Periwinkle Pickering, though. Alliteration rules .

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

---------------------

---------------------

Hermione and Ron had departed to the library for research, so Harry was alone again. He looked around the Great Hall, remembering everything that had happened here.

Here, he had been sorted into Gryffindor. He had been loved, and an outcast. Here, the Duelling Club had existed for one meeting, and he had found out he was a Parselmouth. Here he had slept when Sirius ravaged the Fat Lady, and here he had experienced that sweet feeling of homecoming at the beginning of each new year.

"Harry?" Ginny touched him lightly on the shoulder.

Turning to face her, Harry wrapped her in his arms.

Without hesitation Ginny returned the embrace. "What's this all about?" she asked, a smile in her voice.

"I couldn't help it." He breathed in the sweet scent of her hair.

"I'll try to be less irresistible, if you like." Ginny laughed.

Harry pulled back, smiling. "No, that wouldn't work. I find everything about you irresistible."

"Aww." The redhead planted a gentle kiss on his chin. "Eck, stubble."

Self-consciously, Harry raised a hand to his face. "Sorry."

"'Sall good, as Kalli says," Ginny dismissed.

"Who _is_ Kalli, really?" Harry frowned. "I've never heard of her before as your cousin, and Ron doesn't know about her, either."

"Harry, she's perfectly safe. Our squib cousin, the one who was an accountant? Well, she was Kalli's grandmother I think, I'm a little fuzzy on the details, and Mum was pretty upset. She was living with her aunt and uncle, in Salem. Professor Dumbledore found out about her, and decided she should come and live with us."

"What about her parents?" he asked suspiciously.

"They're dead," Ginny said, eyes narrowing. "Surely you don't believe you're the only orphan in the world, Harry?" She was very protective of her older cousin; having seen how fragile the girl was under her tough exterior. She loved Harry, but his tone was unacceptable. He was talking to her like she was a child, and acting like a suspicious bastard. She was a Weasley, and Kalli was family. Family was important.

"Uh...are you mad at me?" He looked confused.

"Yes. In one sentence you managed to demean my intelligence, speak to me like I'm a child, AND insult my family!" Ginny stepped out of his arms. "Yes, I'm mad!"

"I..."

The brunette ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it even further. "I'm sorry, I didn't...well, I did mean to sound suspicious. I'm just concerned, Gin. You guys...you're the closest thing I have to family. I don't want you to get hurt."

Ginny felt herself softening, but didn't show it. "You can't protect us from everything, Harry," she reminded him quietly. "You have to let us make mistakes or not on our own. And befriending Kalli is NOT a mistake. Even if it was, I don't see what you could do about it. You're going off to hunt for the Horcruxes. The only person who can protect me from me is myself." She wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging herself against the sudden chill that had pervaded her body. It was getting late. "I..." She sighed. "I should go to bed. Good night, Harry."

"Wait!" Harry caught her arm. "You're right, I'm sorry. I know I can't protect you from everything, and I know you have to make your own mistakes. Just...please don't let Kalli be one of them? You care about her so much, and it'd break my heart if you got hurt." He brushed a tendril of hair off her cheek.

The redhead's insides flip-flopped. "Oh, Harry..." she breathed, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you." She rested her forehead against his for a brief moment. "I really do have to go," she sighed. "It's getting late..."

"We'll be here a few days. We have some research to do before we head off to the next location," Harry told her. "Do you still have your DA coin?"

Nodding, Ginny pulled it out of her pocket, the gold coin winking in the candlelight.

"When you have a free period, send us a message with it. We can meet up somewhere...either to research together, or to do something fun. Your choice."

"I love you." That was as close as she could come to another thank you, tears of relief stinging her eyelids. Ordinarily, her moods were not this turbulent, but Harry brought it out in her. Besides, it had been a rather long day. She kissed him long, and hard.

"I love you, too." Harry sounded rather dazed, and his glasses had fogged up a little.

Giggling, Ginny planted another kiss on the tip of his nose. "G'night, Harry." She skipped away.

---------------------

Calmly, Lucretia put her things away in the sixth-year girl's dormitory, ignoring the whispers and looks she received from her roommates, well, the three who were all there, anyway. One of them, a girl with dirty blonde hair and eyes far too big for her face, seemed a little addled, and hadn't concerned herself with anything, not even unpacking. Instead, the twit had immediately crossed to the window, throwing it open and seemed to be doing her best to tumble out and crack open her skull on the ground far below them. But that was none of her business, just as it was none of their business who she was, or what she could do. And if they decided to haze her...well, she had plans of her own to implement.

End Chapter 12


	14. Chapter 13

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna. I do own the Periwinkle Pickering, though. Alliteration rules .

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die. The First Day was too long, so I split the chapter. Sorry.

Because you guys are such awesome reviewers, here's the next chapter, ahead of schedule .

---------------------

_The One goes to his fate,  
To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved._

---------------------

_Kalli paled. "No, well, yes, but-"_

_"Shut up! I can't believe I was your friend! You're a mutie freak! Ugh! I slept at your house!" The brunette shrieked._

_"Shh! You can't tell anyone!" Kalli exclaimed, looking around anxiously. "I only told you because you're my best friend."_

---------------------

Kalli sat up in bed, just barely suppressing a scream. She hadn't been expecting to have that nightmare again, and tears trembled on her lashes.

As quietly as she could possibly manage, the redhead got out of bed, shrugging into her robe and sliding her feet into slippers before tiptoeing across the stone floor and down to the common room. It was empty, something to be expected at - she checked the watch Luna had given her as a back to school gift - three am, and all that was left of the bright blaze from earlier were a few glowing embers. Crossing to the hearth, Kalli put a log on top of the coals, and pointed her wand.

"_Incendio_." The fire roared to life, and Kalli waited for the heat to warm her bones. But the icy feeling of her nightmare wasn't so easily banished, and she shivered as she curled up in front of the fireplace, her mind drifting to memories of a happier time.

---------------------

_"Mommy, I'm scared," she whispered into Mommy's ear, clutching Daddy's hand tightly._

_"Why are you scared, dearling?" Mommy asked, green eyes kind._

_"What if the other kids don't like me?"_

_"Nonsense, why wouldn't they like you," Daddy said. "You're very likable."_

_'Then why don't I live with you?' She didn't voice that thought, having learned it led to nothing but awkward looks. "Okay," she agreed simply._

_"Look, Kalli! It's that girl from kindergarten!" Mommy pointed out Kalli's sometimes-friend Evie Barret._

_"It is!" Kalli forgot her discomfort and dropped Daddy's hand, running over to Evie. "Evie, hi!"_

_"Hihi!" Evie waved happily. "You're in my class? Yay!"_

_"Uh huh!" The redhead clapped her hands. "Wanna be friends?"_

_"Yeah! BEST friends!"_

_---------------------_

_"Kalli, your eyes have changed." Evie's brow wrinkled. "When did that happen? HOW did it happen? Did your mom let you get contacts? Ooh, you sly little tramp! She DID! I wish my mum would let me get contacts." The dark-haired girl pouted. "But you've lost one..."_

_"Mom didn't let me get contacts, Evie!" Kalli laughed. "And even if she would, Auntie Beth would NEVER agree. No...I..." she looked around; making sure no one was within hearing range. "Can you keep a secret?"_

_"'Course I can! Besties keep secrets, don't they?"_

---------------------

Kalli woke with a start, having drifted off into the nightmare again. A tear rolled down her cheek, followed by another, and another, until she was sobbing helplessly into her hands. The fire roared in sympathy, and particles of light formed psychedelic patterns of grief, but Kalli remained lost in her own world of pain.

---------------------

"Normally, students sit at their house table for meals, but at breakfast and lunch no one really cares," Ginny told Kalli as they walked to breakfast, Luna trailing behind, her nose in an upside-down magazine.

"Why not?"

"Because everyone gets in at different times for those meals, so it's not too much of an inconvenience. I mean, today might be different because most people will be wanting their timetables, and the tables will be full. But other times, if we're all breakfasting at the same time, we could probably eat together. And lunch is the same, really. Some people have frees before or after the usual lunch hour, so they mightn't eat with everyone else. Or some of the students here don't like to eat lunch." She shrugged. "Weird people. So, how'd you sleep?"

"Oh...not too badly."

Ginny was in such a good mood that it made Kalli dizzy, the happiness intermingling with her own sadness until Kalli found it had to tell which feeling was which. Slowly and carefully she put up the shields her mother had taught her so long ago, shields she had neglected since her parents' deaths. If she didn't, she'd end up going crazy in this place, so full of angsty hormonal teenagers.

"The Snorkacks are migrating east for autumn," Luna announced from behind the magazine. "Isn't that exciting? We might even see some here. Wouldn't it be nice if we did a class on them this year?"

"Who knows," Ginny said non-comittally. "Ooh, I smell pancakes."

"I hope they have porridge, Dad does his best, but it's always lumpy," the blonde commented. "Well, I'll see you all at first break, likely. Have fun."

"Good luck," Ginny whispered as she headed to her own table. "I hope you're in one of my classes."

Nodding, Kalli headed over to the Hufflepuff table, seeing what Ginny meant. The trickle of students coming in was thickening to a steady stream, everyone interested in their timetables. She sat down and poured herself a cup of coffee, grabbing a raspberry muffin from the basket in front of her.

"Mornin', Kalli," Eva Lowry, one of the girls in her dorm, said shyly.

"Hey." Kalli returned shortly, hunting for the cream and sugar.

Giggling, Eva passed them over. "You aren't a mornin' person, are you," she observed.

"Didn't sleep much. When do we get our timetables?"

Head Girl, Susan Bones grinned from two seats down. "Right now," she said. "Professor Flitwick gave them to me before breakfast."

"Yeah, I heard you gettin' up at five this mornin'," Eva said, taking a bite of toast. "That must be really hard."

"All part of the job," the redhead dismissed, although there were circles under her eyes. "The Head Boy has to do it too, so do the seventh year prefects for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

"I can't believe _Malfoy_ made Head Boy!" Hannah complained, taking a seat next to Kalli and pushing her blonde curls out of her eyes.

"It was him or Ernie Macmillan. Personally, I prefer Malfoy," Susan retorted sourly.

"Oooh, someone's still angry with her ex," Eva teased, giggling again.

"Yeah, well I have good reason. Him and that bloody Morag had best stay out of my way this year."

"Don't worry, Suze," Hannah comforted her friend with a hug. "We're only teasing, you know that."

Kalli was only half listening, busy reading over the timetable Susan had Banished her way. Apparently, she had Potions first up with the sixth year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Odd, she was sure she'd been placed in fifth year for Potions. Ah well, she'd ask about it.

"Ooh, we have Defence first up." Eva clapped her hands. "I can't wait! I wonder what our new Defence teacher will be like. Nothing like Snape, I hope. I wonder if the new one will be as nasty."

"Now, Eva, let's give her a chance," Susan reprimanded. "She seems really nice. Want to walk with us to class, Kalli?"

"Actually, I don't have Defence. I have Potions," Kalli said shortly.

"That's weird, we should get your timetable checked out." Hannah frowned.

"No, it's right. I'll have some different classes from you all. My old school taught different things from this one."

"Well, there's really no time to debate, but I'd feel better if there was someone to show you the way." Susan's forehead crinkled in thought.

"Don't worry, I'll walk with Ginny Weasley, she's my cousin." Kalli gulped down the last of her coffee. "And look, she's leaving now. I'll see you guys later." Quickly, she got up to avoid further questions, managing to catch up with her cousin at the doors.

"Kalli!" Ginny sounded genuinely pleased to see her. "What have you got first up?"

"Potions, with you," Kalli replied.

"Wicked! We'll have some fun, then. I wonder what the new professor's gonna be like."

---------------------

"Welcome to sixth year Potions, I'm your new Potions Professor, Professor Starr. As you can see, we're doing something a little different this year, and the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors are now paired up, instead of the Gryffindors and the Slytherins, or the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws.

Having reviewed your previous professors' notes, I have decided those arrangements didn't work as well as they could have, and certainly didn't provide a conducive environment for learning the sometimes delicate and fragile art of Potions. So, this is the new configuration I'm trialing. Of course, if it doesn't work out, I'll change it again. You'll need to get used to changes this year, I can assure you I have a completely different temperament from Professors Snape and Slughorn, as well as a different teaching style." She bestowed them all with a smile.

"Now, since the majority of the work we will be doing is paired, I suppose we'd best sort that out. I trust you all know people you would like to work with...except, of course, for Miss Grey, and Miss Malfoy. I'll sort you two out myself, since it would be bad form for you to work together, neither of you being familiar with this classroom. I think...hmm...Miss Grey, since you are seated between Miss Weasley, and Miss Lovegood, and I am a fan of interhouse relations, you can work with Miss Lovegood. And since that leaves Miss Weasley without a partner, Miss Malfoy, you can work with Miss Weasley, so if you would like to move down a few seats, to the other side of Miss Weasley, we can begin with the day's work."

Kalli watched as the slender blonde picked up her things, moving to sit beside Ginny.

"Good, thank you. Now, today we will be working on _Felix Felicis_. Can anyone tell me what this potion does?"

Lucretia raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Malfoy."

"When consumed, all the drinker's endeavours will tend to succeed until its effects wear off," she sounded incredibly bored. "Its very name translates to 'lucky lucky'. It is very difficult to brew, and inept handling can be disastrous."

"Very good. Once consumed, the potion gives the drinker an exhilarating sense of confidence and a tremendous sense of opportunity." Professor Starr wrote the ingredients up on the board.

"However, if taken in excess the potion causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence, and it is highly toxic in large quantities. Please take out your things and begin. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to raise your hand. Any supplementary ingredients you may need are up here on my desk, along with extra phials, if you have not had time to purchase new ones as of yet." Professor Starr began writing the instructions on the board, with little annotations to help along those students who might be finding it hard.

Strangely enough, Luna completely threw off her dreamy facade to concentrate on the potion, and in no time Kalli was chopping ingredients, whilst Luna monitored the temperature of the cauldron.

Ginny closed her eyes in pain when Professor Starr mentioned the Felix Potion. Harry had brewed that last year...and given her a taste. It was likely the only reason she was still alive.

"Something wrong?" Lucretia Malfoy's voice was completely indifferent, silver eyes focused on her book.

Ginny scowled down at her hands. "Nothing that would interest you," she said tightly.

"Uh huh. Because I'd waste my time and breath asking a question I didn't consider important. Look, I do well at school, as evidenced by my house. I don't need you ruining my Outstanding average because you're in a snit. So take a potion, get over your PMS, and concentrate, all right?" Lucretia glared at her. "And sweetie, _do_ try not to confuse me with my dear brother. We are not one and the same."

Glaring at the blonde witch, Ginny held her tongue. The Ravenclaw was right, it _was_ too difficult a potion for her to allow her emotions to get in the way. "I'll maintain the temperature and do the actual mixing, shall I?" she offered as politely as she could.

"Very well," Lucretia got up. "I'll go get our supplementary ingredients."

The lesson progressed quietly, with very little chatter due to the complexity of the potion. Unsurprisingly, the majority of the Ravenclaws were successful in their brewing, as were the two Ravenclaw-Gryffindor pairings.

"You've all done so well," Professor Starr beamed at them. "I'm so proud. Ten points to everyone who was successful. Your homework is to write three feet of parchment on the Felix Potion, detailing why it works the way it does. It's due in two weeks. Should anyone have any trouble, you're free to come to me for advice." She paused for a moment, taking a look at her watch. "Officially, this class goes on for ten more minutes...but I don't see any reason to keep you here that long. So, after you've bottled a sample for marking, clearly labelled, please, and cleaned up your things, you may go. Don't distract any other classes, though. Miss Grey, if I could speak to you for a moment after you're packed up? Thank you."

Ginny and Kalli exchanged a look.

"I wonder what she wants to see you about..." Ginny murmured, carefully bottling some of the potion.

"I'd say it's about the flubberwinkles," Luna said seriously, putting her books into her satchel. "After all, they're most distracting, with their twinkling lights and high-pitched singing. She just wants you to be prepared, in case they appear in our Potions exam."

"Flubberwinkles?" Kalli frowned. "What?"

"Oh please!" Lucretia scorned, her mouth twisting into a sneer. "Likely she just wants to yell at the idiotic _seventh year Hufflepuff_ who thought it would be a good idea to crash the combined _sixth year Gryffindor/Ravenclaw_ Potions class!" Grabbing the phial off of a shocked Ginny, she took it up the front. "I'll leave you with the cleaning up, Weasley," she said by way of farewell, flouncing out.

"What's got her panties in a twist?" Kalli wondered aloud. "I'll clean up, you guys. I've a free next."

"You sure?" Ginny asked. "We'll help, gladly."

"Best friends help hide the bodies," Luna added.

"Nah, you guys go on ahead. It'll give me more of an excuse to be the last one in the room. I don't need the walls to have ears...hey, can that really happen?"

Ginny giggled. "We'll tell you all about extendable ears at lunch, okay? Thanks, Kalli, now I won't be late to Charms, since I have to find the new room."

Luna nodded. "I wouldn't want to miss a moment of Ancient Runes, we're working on Stonehenge this year." With a smile and a wave, the pair left.

Kalli worked slowly but steadily, well used to cleaning grime off of things after a summer of dishwashing, since Molly certainly hadn't shielded her from the chores around The Burrow. Eventually she was the only one left, and she sped up, placing her books in her bag, and the phial of Felix on Professor Starr's desk.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asked.

The professor nodded. "I thought you might be wondering why you were placed in the sixth year Potions class, instead of the fifth year one."

"Just a tad," Kalli said sarcastically. "Uh, sorry."

"It's quite all right. I understand your consternation. After some discussion with the Headmaster, I managed to convince him that you should be in sixth year for Potions. You did so well on the exam for Potions, I didn't think it fair to stick you in a class where you would be bored stiff most of the time."

"I..." Kalli had no idea how she should respond to this. "Thank you...I think I'd prefer to be challenged, myself."

Professor Starr smiled. "Yes, I'm sure you would. How are you feeling, by the by? Any negative effects from the Mindbender? You don't feel dull now that you're no longer taking it?"

"No..." She'd been weaned off the potion slowly, taking smaller and smaller doses the remainder of the summer, until, on the 31st of August, she'd taken none at all. "I reckon I learned some new things today, without the need for drugs."

"That's good. In that case, you'd best be off, I'm sure you have things you'd much rather be doing, over talking to a professor about how you're feeling." She beamed. "Remember to do your homework, now!"

Nodding shortly, Kalli left. She could already tell that Hogwarts was going to be _very_ interesting.

End Chapter 13


	15. Chapter 14

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna. I do own the Periwinkle Pickering, though. Alliteration rules .

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

**WARNING**: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LITTLE BIT OF SWEARING. NOTHING TOO HORRIBLE, AND ONLY ONE WORD, BUT CONSIDER YOURSELF TOLD!

---------------------

_The One goes to his fate,  
To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved._

---------------------

Kalli met up with Ginny and Luna at lunch, and was shocked to note the difference in Ginny since that morning. During Potions her cousin had radiated sadness and irritation. But now her cheeks glowed with happiness, and her eyes sparkled.

"Hi Kalli!" The effervescent redhead gave her a brief hug, dragging both her and Luna over to the Gryffindor table and sitting down. "They came to Charms," she whispered, grabbing a corned beef sandwich and pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice. "He sat right behind me and whispered things in my ear all class."

So that was it. Harry had visited her.

"Did you get all your work done?" Luna asked, strangely serious. She pulled apart her banana and peanut butter sandwich, eating the slices of banana, then the peanut-buttery bread.

"Of course, it was mainly revision of last year, anyway, and discussion about our marks." Ginny brushed that off. "It was interesting, though. How was Ancient Runes?"

Luna's eyes glowed. "Very interesting," she said simply. "I'm going to learn a lot. Does your prince need any help with his soul searching?"

Ginny bit her lip, and nodded. "He wants to meet in the Room of Requirement after lunch, since he knows we have a free, then."

"I don't," Kalli said regretfully. "I've got Herbology."

"Which greenhouse?" Luna asked.

Kalli checked her timetable. "One."

"First years," Ginny whistled backwards. "You'll be doing Devil's Snare, then. How many lessons do you have a week?"

"Four. Three in Greenhouse One, and one in Greenhouse Three."

"Lemme see." Ginny snatched the timetable. "Ouch, you're almost flat out with classes."

"Yeah, well, life sucks." Kalli shrugged miserably. "I guess you'll have to go on without me."

"We'll tell you everything after dinner," Ginny promised.

"In a place where the walls have no ears," Luna sang softly, before she lapsed into humming. "Let's meet then instead," she suggested after a few minutes of Ginny and Kalli looking at her in amusement. Not to mention the Gryffindors sitting around them, who probably wondered about the half-conversation they were having.

Kalli looked around, and stifled a smirk. Well, maybe they found lunch a little more interesting right now. "You were going to tell me about extendable ears," she reminded her friends. Imagine; she had friends. And neither of them cared that she was a mutant. Well...Luna didn't know, but Luna wasn't going to care. Already Kalli could tell the blonde didn't have a prejudicial bone in her angular body.

"Oh yeah, we were. Well, my brothers invented them..."

---------------------

"Welcome to Herbology," Professor Sprout said, beaming at the tiny first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Her smile flickered slightly as her eyes landed on Kalli, who was close to twice the height of the shortest first year, but she recovered well.

"Today we will be learning about Devil's Snare. I'm sure you've all heard about that fiasco at St Mungo's two years ago that murdered Broderick Bode. All because his nurses couldn't tell Flitterbloom from Devil's Snare." The stout woman made a disgusted noise. "So, this year we will be doing something a little different. You will each raise a Devil's Snare from a seedling, and document each stage of its existence. Your grade hinges on your end of year report, and on your plant still being alive. Now, can anyone tell me what Devil's Snare looks like?"

Kalli groaned softly. She was going to fail Herbology without a doubt. She had black thumbs, and couldn't even keep _dandelions_ alive!

"Miss Grey, how about you? What does Devil's Snare look like?"

"I'unno." Kalli shrugged negligently. She hated the chubby professor already, even if the irritating woman was her head of house, and if she was going to single her out, well she would be as snarky as possible in return.

Professor Sprout's dark eyes narrowed, but she didn't chide the redhead for her impudence. "Devil's Snare is a mass of soft flexible vines and tendrils, Miss Grey. You'll find pictures and a description in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, which I hope you have all purchased."

A titchy first year Gryffindor raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Cleary?"

The brunette flushed pink. "I haven't got it," she murmured. "Uh..."

"Never mind, dear, I've been informed of your situation, and I'll sign you a copy out of the library," Professor Sprout said kindly.

Unwillingly, Kalli felt her respect for the short teacher rise slightly. She didn't have to be so nice.

"Thank you..." The kid's face went a spectacular crimson, her blue eyes suspiciously bright.

"Well, now that's sorted out, why don't you open your books to page 25 of your text books, and read up on Devil's Snare? Your homework this week is to come up with a fertiliser which will help your plant to grow, as well as providing it with the essential nutrients it needs." Professor Sprout ran a dirty hand through her hair, and a shower of soil covered the shoulders of her green robe. "Quietly, now."

Grumpily, Kalli took out her book, moving away from a particularly annoying Gryffindor sprog. Oh yeah, she definitely hated Herbology.

---------------------

Since Herbology was a double lesson, Kalli didn't get out until three, and then she had prep with the rest of Hufflepuff until five. That left only half an hour before dinner time to try and find her way back to the Hufflepuff Common Room, put her things away, and try and find her way back to the Great Hall to meet Luna and Ginny before dinner. What with getting lost, a wall that was pretending to be a door, and a stupid ghost dropping what seemed like a gallon of water on her so she had to change, Kalli wasn't in the best of moods by the time she actually met up with her friends at 5:45, fifteen minutes later than planned.

"Whoa, I see you had a run in with Peeves," Ginny said wryly, touching the still-damp and slightly curly auburn hair. Without saying a word, Luna dried her hair with a spell, and began to braid it.

Glowering at a painting, Kalli stood still under the blonde's ministrations. "Well, he certainly peeved me off," she snapped.

"We're all meeting in the Come and Go Room after tea," Ginny replied, ignoring her cousin's bad temper. "We thought we could go over some Charms work, since you haven't had that class yet."

"I want to paint your fingernails," Luna added. "Painting calms the voices." She stared at a couple of Ravenclaws who were standing quite close, and they hurried off. "Quidditch Season starts soon," she remarked casually.

"Something of a non-sequitur." Ginny giggled. "But you're right, it does. I suppose we'll be looking for a new Seeker again."

"I think you make a good Seeker. But you know how to Chase, too," said Luna blandly.

Another laugh. "You could say that," the redhead agreed.

Kalli looked between them in confusion.

"I Chased Harry," Ginny explained quickly. "And Seeked him, too."

"Sought..." Kalli corrected slowly.

"Ah, no. I don't think we've explained Quidditch properly to you yet, have we," Ginny said, enlightened. "Well, Quidditch is a fast, dangerous, exciting game in which two teams flying on broomsticks compete for points scored by throwing a ball through hoops on either end of a large grassy pitch. There are seven players, three Chasers, who do the scoring, a Seeker, who tries to catch the Snitch, a Keeper, who tries to keep the other team's Chasers from scoring, and two Beaters, who basically try to cause severe bodily harm to the other team by beating Bludgers at them with bats.

"There are four balls; the Quaffle, which is red, and basically the scoring ball. Every time a Chaser gets the Quaffle through one of the three hoops at their opposition's end of the field they get ten points. There are two Bludgers, which basically look like medicine balls, and they're black and made of iron. You don't want one to hit you, trust me." Ginny rubbed her arm, as if remembering some previous injury. "They're enchanted to attack the nearest player, which is another reason the Beaters are so necessary. They help keep the other team members safe. And there's the Golden Snitch. It's tiny, the size of a golf ball, with silver wings. When the Seeker catches it, the game is over, and he or she wins 150 points for their team. Generally, that means his or her team wins.

"Harry was the Seeker for Gryffindor, but when he was banned, I played Seeker for a while. Generally I play a Chaser. Luna is saying that I Chased Harry as if he were the Quaffle, and also that I Seeked him as if he were the Snitch, and I won the match because I caught him. Do you understand?"

Kalli tilted her head to one side, considering the question. "Uh...no," she said, shaking her head.

Ginny giggled again. "Ah well, we can borrow a book from the library." Her stomach grumbled angrily, and she glanced at her watch. The hand was pointed firmly to _'time for dinner'_. "Mmm, let's go eat. We want to leave as soon as possible."

They went their separate ways, each sitting at their own tables. Kalli quickly dished herself a large helping of shepherd's pie, hoping to stave off any conversations.

"Hi, Kalli!" Eva waved.

No such luck, apparently. She swallowed. "Hey."

"How goes it? Didja have fun today? My day was brill! The new Defence teacher's a brick, I swear, and so funny. She looks young enough that she can't be much older than we are, an'..."

Kalli tuned her out, concentrating on shovelling as much food down her throat in as little time as possible.

"...the spells we're goin' to do this semester sound awesome, like they'll be really easy, which is good because I'm not very good at-"

Kalli looked up at the sudden silence.

Susan grinned, waving with the hand that wasn't covering Eva's mouth. "Sometimes she forgets to breath," the freckled witch said. "Now honey, if I let you go will you concentrate on eating dinner and not irritating the nice new girl?"

Eva nodded.

"Good girl." Susan removed her hand, and sat down between Eva and Kalli. "How was your first day?"

Kalli shrugged, focusing on her food. "It was all right," she told her plate.

"What did you have?" The auburn-haired Head Girl tilted her head to one side enquiringly.

Kalli hadn't had a chance to answer these questions during Prep, all of the seventh years were loaded with homework to begin preparing for their NEWTs, something she was very grateful of. It gave her plenty of time to do her own assignments, although she'd need to visit the library for more information concerning her Potions essay.

"Double Potions and Double Herbology," she replied, doggedly chasing peas with her fork.

"Ooh, what's the Potions professor like?" Eva burst out, almost putting her elbow in the bowl of carrots by her side. "Is she mean? Kind? Strict? What?!"

"She seems nice," Kalli answered shortly, a little annoyed by her hyperactive roommate. "I like her."

"Oh, that's good." Susan smiled in relief. "Our last Potions professor, Professor Slughorn, was a bit of a snob. Always mooning over Harry Potter and some of the other purebloods - only purebloods mind, although apparently he liked Lily Evans, Harry's mother, well enough. And Professor Snape...well, if you weren't a Slytherin, he was very nasty towards you. Brilliant, a true genius, but very horrid and unkind." It was obvious that the kind-hearted girl hated saying this, but her sense of fair play wouldn't let her lie.

"Guess I was lucky, then," Kalli said, finally finished. "See you guys later." She stood up.

"Wait!" Susan grabbed her sleeve. "Can you find your way back to the Commons okay? Would you like someone to show you?"

Kalli huffed, irritated but trying not to show it. "Nah, I can do it. I thought I'd go to the library, do my Potions assignment." The lie rolled off of her tongue easily.

"You should have been a Ravenclaw," Susan teased gently. "Uh...do you know where it is? The library, I mean?"

"Uh huh. Bye." Shaking off the hand still attached to her robes, Kalli stalked towards the great doors, sending Draco Malfoy a nasty glare when she saw he was looking at her.

---------------------

Kalli trailed behind Luna and Ginny, feeling bored and impatient. She really _did_ need to work on that Potions essay, and it was kind of annoying that this stupid war thing was taking up her valuable time.

The minute the thought entered her head she felt ashamed of herself. This war was as much her business as the other two girls, if not more. _She_ was the Muggle-born, the one actually targeted by this Voltron guy. Not Ginny and Luna, yet they were the ones concerned. She'd gotten so damned selfish and bitchy, even feeling annoyed with Susan for being so nice and kind.

"Damn...I'm sorry, you guys," she said softly.

"What for?" Ginny craned her head around. "You haven't done anything."

"I've been a right hag about all of this," Kalli rubbed her hands over her eyes. "And I'm sorry."

"You're a witch, not a hag," Luna replied, for once making perfect sense. "Everyone has off periods. You've had to change so much in such a short time. It's bound to cause cracks in the cliff face."

Kalli smiled. "You two are really...well, you're something, you know that right?"

Ginny returned the smile. "Yeah, we know. We're modest, too." She stopped in front of a blank wall. "Here we are."

"...it's a wall," Kalli pointed out.

"Things aren't always what they seem, Kalli." Luna's strange eyes glowed under her fringe.

"So it's a door pretending to be a wall? Do all the entrances in this place have some kind of identity crisis?" Kalli grumped.

Ginny broke into peals of laughter. "Oh, that's a good way to think of it! No, the Come and Go Room...well, it's only there when you need it. All you have to do is walk three times in front of the wall, thinking about what you want. I'd better do it, since the room responds best to one person at a time. People...we all think differently," she explained awkwardly. "The Room tries so hard to fulfil our wishes...and..."

"It's like the Boggart." Kalli nodded, understanding. "It gets confused. Okay, hurry up about it." She ruffled her young cousin's hair to show she was joking. "I can't wait forever. I have homework."

Shaking her head at Kalli's mock-temper, Ginny paced back and forth swiftly. Slowly, a familiar wooden door appeared. "Oh..." A small smile played on Ginny's lips, as she turned the handle, and led the way inside.

Seated at the scrubbed wooden table was the Golden Trio, all three looking awkward, as though they'd just had a fight. The tension rising from Ron and the mixture of smug triumph, lingering worry and gentle concern from Hermione, as well as the very tightly controlled anger Harry was projecting gave Kalli some idea as to what happened. They were probably arguing about whether or not the girls should be involved in their little spy routine, and Hermione had won. Again. "'Sup guys?" she asked loudly, hoping Ginny and Luna wouldn't notice the trio's behaviour. Maybe they were normally like this, and she could only tell differently because of her mutation.

Sad acceptance emanating from Ginny moments after she spoke destroyed that hope. "Hi," she said softly.

"Ginny, Kalli, Luna, hello." Hermione smiled brightly. "Thanks for taking time to come here tonight." Her discomfort was obvious.

"We had nothing better to do," Kalli snorted, hoping to break the tension.

At her words, Ron seemed to swell, his face turning red. "Then why are you here?!" he spluttered, even his freckles darkening in anger. "Go away! No one wants you here!"

Kalli smiled insolently. "Ginny and Luna do," she retorted. "And it's more my fight than yours. After all, I'm a Mudblood. It seems to me that you're just angry because we want to help. Build a bridge, get over it, and stop getting your boxers in a bunch over something you have no control over. It's not just your war, Ronald Weasley. Don't act like it is, or people won't want to help you."

Harry laughed, surprising everyone, and the angry atmosphere was broken. "In the words of our esteemed headmaster, 'Well said'. Now, I think you said something about showing us how to live in the uncivilised wild?"

"Pah! Most animals I've met are more civilised than humans," Kalli said, smiling. "Okay, are there any books on the subject in the library? We could really do with some." As she spoke, three tomes materialised. Two were thick, written in Old English, and established as useless the moment Kalli flicked through them. But the third was a tattered copy of _'Camping for Dummies'_. "This little book should become your new bible," she told them. "Along with any books you can find on wild plants, and their medicinal properties. Most wild plants are poisonous...but some are good for curing ills, or for eating. Another thing is...well, you're gonna have to stop being so damned honest, the three of you."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, looking a little insulted.

"I _mean_, you might have to steal things every once in a while."

"What?!" Ron stood up, slamming his hands down on the table.

"Get off your high horse, idiot!" Kalli snapped back. "Look at this rationally. You won't always be able to find food, and you need to be in top-notch condition if you're going to be getting rid of these Hor-things. And you won't always be able to risk the attention that buying things can bring. Speaking of which, you need to work on some disguises. Not glamours, I know they can be lifted, should anyone have the slightest suspicion as to who you are. Look at some wash out hair dyes, tanning lotions, things like that. And you need to do something about your scar, Harry." Kalli looked at him critically. "It's _way_ distinctive."

"It can't be disguised by magic," Hermione informed her.

"So use concealer. Are you a Muggle-born or not?" Kalli held her hand up to Harry's cheek, ignoring the way the boy bristled. "Our skin tones are quite similar, so..." Grabbing her bag, she pulled out her concealer, efficiently covering up the scar, shading the skin around it so that it appeared clear and unblemished. "And look into contacts, idiot. A boy with messy black hair, bewitching green eyes and glasses is still too uncommon. The time to be foolish is past. Bleach your hair to brown. Dye it red. Dye 'Mione's red too, for all I care. If you all look related people will pay less attention to you." She sat down across from them, pushing her satchel onto the floor and ignoring the scattering of her purse, lip-gloss and face powder. She was exhausted. "Why The Burrow?" she asked irrelevantly.

"It's a place we all feel comfortable." Harry shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea."

"I should have thought of using make up," Hermione said ruefully. "It's just...I don't wear it...I didn't even think..."

"Yeah, well who knew a Mudblood from the Colonies would be good for something?" Smiling wearily, Kalli rested her head against her hands.

"Don't say that!" Luna burst out suddenly and unexpectedly. "You're not a Mudblood, you're amazing, Kallista Grey! Even through everything that's happened you've held strong! Even though you lost both your parents, and you were shunted here because Salem Academy won't take people like you! You're someone to be proud of, and you're certainly not worthless like Malfoy said! If there were any Shimmering Majime around they'd be flocking around you!"

"There's a magical school in Salem that wouldn't take me?!" Kalli yelled, her fatigue vanishing.

"You're a mutant!" Hermione cried, enlightened.

Kalli stood up. "What do you mean?" she said, eyes widening.

"Well, it's a simple deduction, really. Everyone knows that Salem Institute refuses to accept mutants, deeming them unnatural trouble makers who should be eradicated at birth," Hermione replied. "So the only reason they wouldn't take you MUST be that you're a mutant!"

"N-no!" Kalli got up from the table, Evie's words from her dreams running through her mind. "I...I can't!" She knew Ginny and Luna would still be her friends...but she also knew that the Golden Trio had a huge amount of influence over Ginny, and Ginny had a huge amount of influence over Luna. Unable to deal with more recriminations, she ran.

She wouldn't kill again.

End Chapter 14


	16. Chapter 15

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna. I do own the Periwinkle Pickering, though. Alliteration rules .

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

**WARNING: ANOTHER SWEAR WORD IN THIS CHAPTER!**

---------------------

_The One goes to his fate,  
To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved._

---------------------

The dramatic unveiling of such a deep dark secret dictated it really should be raining outside as Kalli bolted through the grounds, headed straight for the Forbidden Forest. It wasn't, though, the sky was clear, the stars like a blaze of diamond chips against the black velvet of the sky.

But then, when had anything ever gone the way it should? She should have been able to choose her time to tell the trio she was a mutant. To tell Luna she was a mutant. As a matter of fact, how had Luna figured it out? Kalli's breath shuddered in and out of her lungs. Obviously she wasn't so good at keeping secrets.

Tears blurred her eyes, and she didn't see the tree root until she tripped over it. The tree didn't take kindly to being tripped over, and retaliated by smacking her in the face with a branch, before knocking her with thicker one. Gasping, she flung her hands out to catch herself, and, by some twist of fate, managed to smack a knot on trunk which caused the entire tree to freeze. She didn't manage to catch herself, however, and landed with a jarring thump against the thick trunk, biting her tongue hard enough that blood filled her mouth.

Well that was the last straw. Spitting the copper-tasting liquid out of her mouth, she began to cry in earnest. As if to add insult to injury, the tree unfroze, and it began to rain.

---------------------

"Dammit!" Ginny cursed, slamming her hand down on the table. "This is not how things should have gone tonight!"

"Uh...what exactly is a mutant?" Harry was never one to follow the news, and mutants would most certainly have been a taboo subject in the Dursley's house, so his confusion was understandable. "And why would it change where she's allowed to go to school?"

"Mutants, Harry, are the next evolutionary step in the chain of humanity, with special powers that manifest at puberty. They're almost universally feared and loathed by the rest of humanity, and are the new repressed minority." Hermione sounded disgusted, of course. "They're different, so they're feared, of course, and humanity tends to try and eradicate what it's scared of. Their mutations are the result of what is commonly known as 'the X gene'. Salem's Institute in America would ordinarily have been the school to enrol Kalli, but obviously they couldn't get past 'the mutant menace' long enough to write her a letter.

"As a result poor Kalli only began school this year. It's amazing she's as up to date as she is! She must be a genius! But one has to wonder why she ran off like that."

"She was afraid of persecution. Once burned, twice shy," Luna said softly, her silver eyes fastened on the door. "Oh dear, I do hope she doesn't get hurt."

"Hogwarts is the safest place to be," Ron objected.

"Mmmhmm," Ginny agreed wryly. "What with crumbling towers, a forbidden forest, a giant squid and a tree that likes to beat people up, not to mention those giant spiders you love so much, I'd let my two year old run free anytime."

"But we'd never persecute her!" Hermione objected.

"She doesn't know that, and if things are as bad as you say, 'Mione, it's no wonder she ran off." Harry ruffled his hair in frustration. "We'd better go find her. Hogwarts isn't as safe as it used to be...if it were ever really that safe to begin with." That comment had Luna and Ginny leaping up like springs were attached to their backsides.

"Give me the Map, Harry," Ginny commanded.

---------------------

"What are you doing?" A curious voice asked.

Kalli jumped, looking up from her arms. "What does it look like I'm doing?" she snapped. "I'm crying."

"You look ghastly." Lucretia stood well out of the tree's grasp, an umbrella shielding her from the rain. "You've a black eye, and blood running down your chin, did you know that? Why are you crying out here under a Whomping Willow? Seems a little stupid to me."

"Well I certainly didn't _mean_ to get a black eye or bite my tongue you dumbass. The frickin' tree hit me."

"They'll do that. Is there a knot anywhere near you on the trunk?"

"Um..." Vaguely, Kalli looked around, unable to see much in the dark.

"Light your wand, dolt."

Feeling foolish, Kalli did just that. "Yeah."

"Press it."

Doing so, Kalli blinked in surprise as the tree shuddered, then froze. "Huh."

"Hurry up, it'll start again soon." Lucretia beckoned her out from under the tree and into the dry shelter of the umbrella.

"Thanks."

"Be my friend and we'll call it even." The blonde dried her clothes and hair quickly. "Can't do anything about the bruise, or your tongue I'm afraid."

"Why do you want to be my friend?" Kalli was completely confused. In Potions that day she'd been a complete cow, and now she wanted to be _friends_?!

"Because you're not afraid of me. And because you give as good as you get. You're quite an interesting character, too. Also," she added, grinning cheekily. "It'd really piss off Draco."

Despite herself, Kalli giggled. Ow, that hurt. "Okay," she agreed. "Why not? I've nothing to lose, and no friends to speak of."

"Ah, so that's why you're doing the angsty teenager sob scene. Don't worry. Weasleys are like Jack Russel terriers. They don't let go. And while Lovegood is patently insane, she's the loyal type, too. This spat will soon be over." Lucretia shivered slightly, pulling the sleeves of her jumper down over her hands. "Let's go inside, I'm freezing, and you really need to visit the infirmary."

Kalli opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a group of people thundering up.

"Kalli, you gave us a fright!" Hermione panted. "You shouldn't run off like that!"

"Yeah, we're sorry if we gave you the wrong impression," Ron said. "We didn't mean to."

"Who're you?" Harry asked.

Lucretia surveyed them, a smirk forming on her lips. "Well, well, the Golden Trio. My brother's told me _so much_ about you."

End Chapter 15


	17. Chapter 16

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna.

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

I have a bit of a buffer, now, so the updates will be a bit faster. Once the buffer's gone, however, my updates will slow down again. Sorry...Anyway, you guys have been so great about reviewing, so I've been inspired! grins.

---------------------

_The One goes to his fate,  
To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved._

---------------------

There was a moment of awkward silence, then Hermione spoke up. "Let's go back to the Come and Go Room," she suggested. "Standing out here in the rain is ridiculous."

"Kalli should really see Madam Pomfrey," Lucretia objected calmly. "She bit her tongue in the fall."

"A sore tongue never hurt anyone," Ron dismissed, obviously taking offence to some stranger disagreeing with his girlfriend.

"A concussion might, and she was hit by the tree, Weasley." Lucretia's tone was pure acid. "So regardless of whether or not your head's thick enough to survive any damage - and I don't doubt it is - I really must put my foot down. What kind of a friend would I be if I let poor Kalli go to bed injured?"

"Oh for heaven's sake, let's just get it over with!" Kalli snapped, tired of their bickering. "We can go to the infirmary _then_ the Room of Requirement! It's not that much out of our way!"

Ginny and Luna exchanged glances that seemed full of meaning, just infuriating Kalli further, but she held her tongue. If they wanted to be smug, let them. Angrily, she turned to Lucretia. "You want to show me the way there?" She was beginning to feel a little dizzy now; the shock must be wearing off.

Lucretia opened her mouth, then closed it again, nodding instead.

Needless to say, Madam Pomfrey was not happy, especially since the quartet - the Dream Team had decided to meet them back at the Room - refused to tell her exactly what happened.

"I would be able to treat her injuries more effectively!" She complained.

"I haven't been hexed or anything, Madam," Kalli said, wincing as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I just fell over is all."

"Yes, well, that's not really an adequate explanation!" The Mediwitch slammed two potions down in front of Kalli. "Drink these, then go to bed. Rub this on your eye." A jar of salve was plunked next to the potions. "If you have a headache in the morning, _come and see me_." Her face softened. "I thought I told you I never wanted to see you in here."

Kalli flushed. "I'm a rule breaker," she said lightly, chugging the potions in her haste to get out. Immediately her dizziness went away and her tongue felt much better. "Thanks. G'night."

"Yes, off you go. It's almost curfew. No dawdling, either." She flapped her hands, shooing them out.

"So, this Room of Requirement," Lucretia drawled casually as they walked along. "It's where my loving brother found your little army two years ago, correct?"

Ginny's back straightened. "That's right," she said stiffly.

"I always thought that was rather underhand, even if it was a good way to get back at you all. Silly boy, it worked out worse for him in the end, didn't it." Lucretia's voice was sly. "Your honey saw to that."

"Don't talk about Harry that way!"

"I was complimenting him, Ginevra. I admire Harry's perseverance and his bravery. Not to mention his intelligence. Draco has had it in for him ever since Harry refused to shake his hand six years ago. And I for one am very pleased. Draco would have twisted Harry's soul into something foul and ugly. Now if it had been _my_ hand...well, that's different. I like having people stand up to me. It makes winning far more satisfying. But then you'd know all about that, I imagine. We little sisters all feel that way sometimes."

"You admire him? So...you don't...that is..."

"Oh, I don't know if I would go so far as to say I'm his ally. What's in it for me, after all? No, I'm firmly on the fence for this one."

"So long as we exist we can't help but touch and change the world," Luna announced.

Ginny stopped suddenly. "We're here," she said flatly, opening the door. "Come on." They trooped inside, and arranged themselves around the scrubbed wooden table again.

"So this is the Room of Requirement." Lucretia looked around. "I thought it would be bigger."

"The Room is as big or as small as it needs to be," Hermione snapped nervously.

"I know that." Lucretia pinned the bushy-haired witch with her blue gaze. "I was being deliberately flippant. I don't believe we've been properly introduced, however." She smiled a slow, beautiful smile, and Kalli heard both boys draw in their breath. "My name's Lucretia Malfoy. It's nice to meet you."

"A MALFOY! WE BROUGHT A MALFOY! IN HERE! GET OUT! OUT!" Ron leaped to his feet, eyes blazing.

Insolently, Lucretia leaned her head back to take in every inch of him. "And why would I want to do that? This place is so cosy. It's like something out of a story. You forget, Ron, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. We can't be held responsible for the actions of our families...for how our older brothers might have bullied our classmates...or assumed to be evil, just because we come from...unsavoury stock. Much like my Uncle Sirius was." Lucretia smiled wryly. "Goodness, I suppose that makes me a grey sheep, doesn't it."

"Why grey?" Kalli asked.

"Well, I don't really care what happens with this war, I don't hate Muggles, so I'm not a black sheep, and I don't love them either, so I'm not a white sheep. I'm just indifferent. Logically, that would make me a grey sheep. Usually black sheep are the outcasts of a family, however we Malfoys and Blacks delight on being dark; so obviously the converse holds in this situation. Although I imagine Daddy would prefer if I was an out and out blood traitor so he could make an example of me," she added thoughtfully.

Hermione shuddered, obviously discomforted by the casual mention of death. "Why are you here?" she asked, "if you don't support the Light?"

"They say the opposite of love is hate. I dunno, I think it's indifference. I don't love the Light, or the Dark; I'm indifferent. I'll follow the Light because it's the right thing to do, and because I'm more likely to be able to go my own way if they win. Who knows, maybe you can convince me to be a good little witch and live out my days in a crumbly house with a gaggle of children and a devoted husband. But you'll have to try _really_ hard." She smiled devilishly. "I have a wicked streak in me, make no mistake about that."

"But why are you here? I've never seen you before."

"Mummy decided I should change schools. She decided she didn't want me to marry a French boy, the French are apparently becoming common, willing to marry anyone."

Ron and Ginny simultaneously glared at the blonde.

"What? That's what she said. I didn't say I agreed with her. As for why I'm in this very room...well, aside from being a grey area, I'm also Kalli's friend, and I trailed along because I like being irritating." She smiled brightly. "Does that answer your question, oh inquisitive one?"

The bushy-haired girl laughed, surprised. "I suppose it'll do for now." She whipped out her wand, pointing it squarely between Lucretia's eyes. To her credit, the younger girl didn't even blink. "I hope you understand that if you tell anyone, including your brother, that we were here, the consequences will be dire," she said, voice deadly.

"Why would I do that? Let Draco find his own fun!"

The others exchanged a look of bemusement.

Harry sighed. "Er...I didn't want to mention this before...but we leave tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" This time it was Ginny who jumped up. "When were you planning to say something, Harry? Or were you just going to send me an Owl at breakfast?"

"No, we were going to tell you tonight," Harry said miserably. "But Gin...Hermione found something we could use, that's all. We've only been here this long because Professor Dumbledore wanted to test my Occlumency. Gin…you knew we'd have to go…"

"Oh all right. Sooner gone, sooner returned, I get it." Sulkily, Ginny sat back down.

"There was a school that could have taken me in America?" Kalli asked, wanting to get back to the topic that had made her run away. There was just too much going on tonight. How was she supposed to keep up? "And how did you guys know? I mean, I told Ginny..."

"Care to clue in the new girl." Lucretia raised one eyebrow inquisitively.

"I'm a mutant," the redhead answered reluctantly. What happened to the days when secrets stayed secrets?

"Oh. Cool. Of course, if my father finds out he'll be furious. A filthy...well, you know...polluting the school, who not only has more power than his son - and more brains, I imagine - but also has an added edge. What's your power then?"

These people were constantly surprising Kalli. Where was the prejudice she'd been warned against? How was it they could accept her, when her best friends since kindergarten couldn't? "Uh...I can bend light. And I'm an empath..."

"Not so much of an edge, then. Unless you find someone who's scared of twinkling lights." Lucretia's eyes glittered with amusement. "So is that what had you so upset?" She shook her head. "Idiot. I told you, friends are friends no matter what. They shouldn't care if you're a snaky bitch, or a ten-foot tall gorilla girl, so long as you're you. If they do care, they aren't your friends."

"And we don't! Care, I mean." Ginny flushed.

"I know _you_ don't," muttered Kalli. "But how did you know, Luna?"

"Oh, it was simple." Luna blinked slowly, seeming lost in her thoughts.

"Yes? Care to elaborate?" Hermione asked sarcastically. "How was it _simple_?"

Luna shrugged. "There are few reasons for witches and wizards not to go to school. Among the most common are being a squib, or not having enough magic. Since our magical power doesn't increase with age so much as mature, and therefore become more accessible to us, it couldn't be that. And since you never received a letter from Salem Institute - you certainly never mentioned it - and we know Professor Dumbledore has a penchant for irritating the school governors, your being a mutant was the logical deduction.

"Generally, mutants manifest at puberty, which can be as early as nine or ten. Since you wouldn't receive your letter until you were eleven, and it's been noted that in most cases a mutation suppresses all other innate abilities until the trauma of manifestation is over, it seemed to me the perfect solution to the mystery that was your lack of magical education. It never occurred to me that you might be trying to keep it a secret."

That was Luna all right. She wore her heart on her sleeves and didn't have any secrets. As a result she couldn't understand that anyone would.

In fact, now that Kalli thought about it, she vaguely remembered Professor Dumbledore saying something about Salem Institute, and its lack of willingness to enroll her. "Why doesn't the Salem Institute enroll mutants?" she asked next.

"It's the whole mutant menace thing, I believe." Lucretia tucked her hands under her chin, leaning on the table. " England is far more lax about the whole matter, so there you go. We've too many other problems, I suppose."

"Kalli, none of us care, I hope you know that." Hermione leaned forward, her face serious.

"We're not bigots, and if we were, your being a mutant is not something we'd be prejudiced about. If you were a Slytherin...well, that might be a different matter." She smiled mischievously. "So don't worry, okay?"

"Okay...thanks you guys. You're...you're really something."

"Yes, yes we are," Lucretia agreed seriously. "Now that all the mushy stuff is over, can we go to bed? It's twenty minutes after curfew and I would really prefer _not_ to get detention. It's too much work."

Ginny looked at her watch, whistling. "It is late. I guess...will you guys be here tomorrow morning?"

Harry shook his head. "We need to leave without anyone seeing us."

"Okay." Ginny smiled brightly. "Have fun! Bye!" She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Harry caught her arm, and they stared at one another. And stared. And stared.

"Hokay...well, I'm going to go to bed," Kalli announced. "'Mione, Ron, wanna show me where the Hufflepuff Common Room is?"

"But we don't-OW! Hermione, what was that for?!" Ron rubbed his side in pain; evidently Hermione's elbows were very sharp.

"Let's show Kalli the way, Ron," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "It was nice to meet you, Lucretia."

"Please, call me Letty. Lucretia is so cold." Letty smiled that slow warm smile again. "I'll drag Loony back to Ravenclaw."

"My name is Luna," the girl in question stated.

"Yeah, Luna. Let's go."

Quickly, everyone filed out, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"It seems that every time I get close to you, you say good bye," Ginny whispered, her eyes filling with tears. She struggled to hold them back. Harry didn't like crying.

"Oh, Gin...I don't want to..." Harry ruffled his hair, frustrated. "I'd give anything to be here with you, finding a broom cupboard to snog in. I'm sure there are a few we haven't discovered yet."

"Don't be so sure. Promise...you'll come back? After you've gotten this Horcrux you'll come back? And you'll write? Please?"

"It won't be safe..."

"What did I say about safe the other day? Please, Harry, I need to know you're okay and that you'll be back." She clutched his jumper unashamedly.

"I'll write. And I'll be back. I promise," he said it reluctantly. "Can we snog goodbye now?"

Her laugh contained more than a hint of sobbing. "I'd like that." She linked her arms around his neck, pulling him down until his lips met hers.

End Chapter 16


	18. Chapter 17

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna. A good rule of thumb is, if you haven't heard of it, I own it (bar the main character).

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

---------------------

_The One goes to his fate,  
To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved._

---------------------

Kalli's first week was hectic and action packed as she tried to fall into some kind of a routine. More than once she was late for class, lost her way, or turned up for the wrong one altogether.

But then something seemed to click, and she moved through the halls like she belonged there, chatting happily with Luna, Ginny and Letty between classes, and at meals.

Granted, things were strange sometimes. Luna would suddenly stop talking, her eyes fixed on a blank space, or Ginny's face would tighten with grief, or Letty would say something bitter and Slytherin-like. And the showdown between Draco and Letty after she first sat with the other three at breakfast was still being talked about. But life was good. For the first time she was relatively content.

"Ugh, Herbology," Kalli groaned, thumping her books down on the desk. Idly, her friends looked up from what they were doing, Luna reading a book upside down, Ginny writing an essay, and Letty sketching Madam Pince. "I frickin' HATE that stupid, useless subject!"

"You think Herbology is useless?" Letty asked, blue eyes suddenly losing their dreamy quality. She stopped drawing, sitting up straight.

"Well DUH! Why on earth do I need to know the properties of the Abyssinian shrivelfig? Or how to prune one of the damned things? And if I hear ONE MORE thing about mandrakes I think I'm going to _scream_!"

Letty stood up, slamming both hands down on the mahogany desk. Her inkbottle teetered for a moment, before spilling all over the picture the blonde had been working on. "I'll have you know," she hissed, her pretty face contorting into something terrifyingly beautiful in her anger, "that Herbology is _very_ important! It correlates directly with Potions, a class you seem very fond of. Not only is it important that we know how to grow ingredients used in common potions, in case we're caught in a situation where we can't buy them, but in a lot of cases it's best to rely on plants you've grown yourself!

"Powdered moonflower picked at the waxing of the moon by a girl who is experiencing her first menses is an important part of a very rare and powerful healing potion! A similar magical signature is given off by moonflowers picked by full grown men who sprinkle the flowers with their semen, and they're a much cheaper and easier thing to come by, but using them makes the potion turn from a healing one to a poison! Would you like to brew it, administer it to an ailing child, then be thrown in Azkaban when the child died, all because you relied on an apothecary with shady connections?! No!

"_THINK_ before you speak, you stupid Yank! Even in all the time I've known you, I never, ever expected to hear something so patently idiotic come from your mouth!" With that, she stormed out, leaving the three girls stunned.

"Oh dear," Ginny sighed. "You'd better go and apologise. Letty seems the type to hold a grudge if you get her in a strop."

Nodding, Kalli hurried out.

"I think we can finally say Letty is a Malfoy," remarked Luna, calmly turning the page of her book.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" Ginny asked.

"Because she certainly has Draco's temper. And she looks just like her mother when she's angry."

---------------------

Kalli eventually found Letty sulking in the fountain courtyard. She walked over to sit beside her with some trepidation. "Hey."

Letty didn't look up; too busy examining the knuts at the bottom of the fountain. "Hmm," she said mock-politely.

"I'm sorry about what I said...I didn't realise Herbology meant to much to you."

"You are not, don't lie to me. You're just sorry I got upset." Letty ruffled her hair, somehow going from perfect ringlets to sexily mussed without passing that awkward bedhead stage.

"Yeah," Kalli agreed, surprising a smile out of the blonde. "But seriously, if it bothers you I won't say I think it's an utterly useless waste of time."

"And I won't tell you your hair's funny," Letty teased.

Awkwardly, the mutant tugged on her braid. "Your picture was ruined...I'm sorry about that, too. It was really good."

"Oh, I don't care about that." Letty waved one hand. "Mummy likes me to draw, because it's _ladylike_. It's an enjoyable pastime, but not something I got nuts over."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was raised largely by Mummy and Auntie Bella. You've heard about Auntie Bella, I'm sure." She barely waited for Kalli's nod before continuing.

"In any case, Mummy would be perfectly happy if I spent the rest of my days doing needlepoint, have a child or two that are completely perfect, and entertained every Has-Been, Right-Now and Will-Be Pureblood in Wizarding England. Auntie Bella wants me to spend my time torturing and murdering innocent Muggles, Muggle-Borns and Half-Bloods, and Daddy very much wants me to marry a Death Eater, and have lots of ickle Death Eater spawn.

"He's really only interested in how marketable I am to him, but Mummy has the final say in everything involving me. Really, the only time I saw Daddy as a child was when he had to punish me for having mud on my dress or something equally ludicrous. I learned to be very graceful and delicate after a while.

"Anyway, Mummy made a deal with him the day my dear brother was born, that now he had his heir she could do whatever she liked with future children. Mummy only had me...and little Sirena, but she died."

"I'm sorry."

"Bound to happen, Daddy didn't particularly want more children, and Mummy had me to keep her occupied." Letty shrugged, but her expressive eyes couldn't hide their hurt. "She has her Society Bride, so she doesn't care..."

"But what do you want to be?"

"I want to be an Apothecary. I've always been interested in Potions and Herbology, and the ways we can heal with them." She sighed, looking at her long, elegant nails. "But grubbing in the dirt is most certainly NOT a ladylike activity, and to have such low aspirations...frankly, Mummy would kill me. So I suppose I'll have to be content with brewing a poison to slip in my husband's tea, then live out the rest of my days as a High Society widow."

"Alternatively, you could help vanquish Voldemort, then become an Apothecary if you'd like," Kalli proposed tentatively. It was hard to know what side Letty was on, or even if she'd chosen one at all. Sometimes her speech suggested she leaned more towards the shadows than the light.

Letty turned to face her. "Why Kallista, the very idea that I, a Pureblood who can trace her lineage back to Morgana Le Fay herself, with more power in my little toe than any of those lunkhead Death Eaters, would bow down to some snake-faced Half-Blood twit with delusions of grandeur is completely ridiculous. Of _course_ I plan to oppose him!"

A mischievous smile played on her lips. "But shh, don't tell anyone. Knowledge is power, and I kinda like making the others stew. Besides, just because I'm not evil doesn't mean I can't poison my husband anyway."

End Chapter 17


	19. Chapter 18

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna.

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

---------------------

_The One goes to his fate, To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved. _

---------------------

  
_Dear Princess,_

_Owl told me that's what she called you in her letters. Oh yes, we know about that. You should have heard her argument with Knight. All I needed was you snuggled up against me, and a huge essay for Potions due, and I'd have been home. They haven't argued so fiercely since before we left MT. It was quite refreshing._

_We're coming close finding that rare item I wanted to buy. It's said that anyone who drinks out of it...well, let's just say no longer being thirsty will be the least of their worries, as I'm sure you know. In any case, we've had some thoughts about travelling to Albania, to see the sights. Although Owl won't admit it, I know she wants to travel on the cable car. Well...maybe not. But Knight and I do. We want to see the mountains in all their glory._

_I miss you, Princess. I miss you beautiful hair, and the way you growl at me when I tell you I'm fine. You can't write back, but I hope I'll see you once this cup business is sorted._

_Love, Phoenix._

Ginny clutched the letter to her chest with a girlish sigh.

"From your lover?" Letty asked casually, eating her toast and reading at the same time.

"Yeah. Ow!" The owl that brought it nipped Ginny's fingers. "Ruddy hell!" She fed it some bacon. "Shove off."

Hooting indignantly, the bird did just that, wheeling its way towards the Owlery.

"So what does the mighty man have to say?" Kalli barely avoided being pelted with a copy of the Daily Prophet dropped by Eva's hyperactive owl. They were sitting at the Hufflepuff table this morning.

"They're going to Albania." Ginny sighed. "I just wonder if they'll find what they're after there."

"Why Albania? It seems a rather curious place to go," Letty pointed out, shoving _Potions to Curl Your Nose Hair and Shrink Your Friends_ into her bag.

"It's got some interesting sights," Luna interjected, stirring walnuts into her porridge. "Lots of interesting creatures, too. Maybe he's searching for the golden-eyed zebu."

"He's searching for a golden something," Ginny told them, glaring at the table fiercely.

"I'd better go to Flying Class." Kalli downed the remainder of her orange juice. "See ya."

Ginny nodded, preoccupied. "Don't worry, you'll do great."

---------------------

Kalli listened intently to Madam Hooch's speech about broom safety, then held her hand out over her broom. "Up," she said, her voice quavering. The mass of wood and twigs barely twitched.

Kalli sighed. She'd managed to avoid learning to fly all summer, heights not being something she was particularly fond of. But she had to pass this class...somehow...

"No, Miss Grey, you need to be more forceful. You need to _want_ to fly. These brooms are very sensitive." The teacher's strange golden eyes glowed. "The poor things were either donated or left behind by students who didn't want them anymore. You have to show them a bit of respect."

"But that's just it," the redhead replied, frustrated. "I don't want to fly!"

The titchy first years she shared a class with gasped, although Kalli noted a set of twin Hufflepuffs were slowly nodding their heads in agreement.

"Why ever not?" Madam Hooch asked, surprised.

"Because I don't! I think it's an idiotic stereotype that all witches and wizards fly on brooms and wear pointy hats! It's like something out of a movie or a book with a very bad storyline and plot holes you could drive a tank through!"

"She's _scared_," a Ravenclaw firsty stated.

Kalli whipped her head around, glaring at the obnoxious child. "I am not!" she snapped.

"I am," one of the twins said softly. Her lower lip trembled, and she rubbed her eyes. "I don't like heights."

"Either do I." The other twin crossed his arms, staunchly supporting his sister. It was obvious that he hated admitting his fear, but wasn't about to let his sister down by pretending it didn't exist.

"Ah," said Madam Hooch, enlightened. "Of course, I never thought about that. Well, I suppose there's no harm in telling you that we cushion the ground when we teach flying, and have for the past six years."

A slender Ravenclaw who was rather tall for her age raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss..."

"Clarke, Madam Hooch, Jayne Clarke. Why six years ago? What happened then?"

"We had an incident with a nervous student who didn't listen to directions. He was fine; of course, Madam Pomfrey patched him up within a few moments. Nevertheless, we didn't want it to happen again, for good reason. So Professors Flitwick, Sprout and I took it upon ourselves to do something about it. Professor Flitwick constructed a magical dome to keep the brooms in this area for lessons, Professor Sprout encouraged the grass to grow into a soft, cushioned mass, and I have also taken the liberty of placing cushioning spells on the ground, just in case. Does that quell your fears, Miss Grey?"

"Not really, but I'll give it a go," Kalli said reluctantly. She wasn't looking forward to flying, but if there was little chance of her injuring herself...well, she didn't want a bunch of eleven year olds showing her up. She held her hand out over the battered Shooting Star. "UP!" This time, the broom shot upwards into her hand with such force it jarred the bones in her fingers. "Ow."

The twins had their brooms as well now, and were looking decidedly nervous. The girl twin's blue eyes flitted back and forth between her brother and Madam Hooch, worrying her lower lip again.

The eagle-eyed Flying Professor didn't miss this, and chose to reassure them by checking everyone's ability to control their brooms, and hold them correctly. "Now remember," she said, "_don't_ kick off too hard. You won't be left behind, and we'll begin by just hovering a foot or so above the ground. No need to get overeager. On three. One, two, three."

Cautiously, Kalli pushed her foot against the grass, rising to hover about half a foot about the ground. All around her, the first years were doing the same. The boy twin's broom wobbled a little, but his sister touched his hand, and it righted itself, the boy calming down.

"Good job! Now, pull the handle of the broom towards you, slowly, to ascend. If you feel like you're going too high, tilt the handle away from you gradually until you descend to a height you're more comfortable with. If you want to go forward, lean forward on the broom, gripping the handle with both hands. To turn left, pull the broom to the left, exerting more pressure with your left hand on the broom handle than your right. The opposite applies for turning right."

The lesson continued in this tone, with the students flying gently a few feet above the ground, Madam Hooch leading them around like a mother duck, making small adjustments to their movements whenever she thought she needed to. It ended quicker than Kalli thought it would, and she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Oh, she didn't understand why her friends found it so much fun, but she could appreciate the merits of flying, all the same. The twin Hufflepuffs seemed to feel the same, if the wide grins on their faces were anything to go by.

Madam Hooch's strange eyes glittered. "All right, everyone, off you go. See you next week."

Slowly, Kalli made her way back towards the castle, her mind full of thoughts. She couldn't help but wonder why flying was taught here. Sure, Quidditch was a good enough reason, she supposed. But what _practical_ use did flying have?

"Hey Mudblood," Malfoy sneered as she walked past. "I hope you didn't fall off of your ickle broomy poo." He made a pouty face.

"I'm sorry, Draco, were you talking to me?" Kalli asked politely, deliberately looking vacuous. "Coz I'm sure Ginny said something about you bleeding red, just like everyone else. After you stupidly insulted that Hippogriff, I hear you whinged about it for months, like a little princess. But then...you _are_ Daddy's baby angel, aren't you?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

Malfoy's face darkened. "Get her!"

His henchmen began lumbering over, and Kalli drew her wand warily.

"Ahem, I don't think you should be doing that."

The four students turned towards the voice. It was Professor Starr, today dressed in a pale green robe, her dark hair curling around her face.

"Professor! Grey pulled her wand on us! And we're unarmed!" Malfoy reported immediately, his face a little fearful.

The Potions Professor raised one elegant eyebrow. "Come off it, Mr. Malfoy," she said. "I've been standing here for about five minutes now, just enjoying the sunshine, and I heard you insult her first. I also heard Miss Grey insult you back, _without_ resorting to cussing.

"I'm very disappointed in you, especially since you ganged up on her. That's dishonourable, and my Slytherins should be honourable. Five points each from Slytherin, I think, plus another five for using such a filthy word. Miss Grey, five points for not swearing back, and five points off for retaliating."

She smiled, her eyes sparkling. "I hope you have a good afternoon, children. Maybe a dip in the lake would cool your tempers. Alternatively, the arbour is in bloom right now, and it's very beautiful. I'll see you all later." She wandered off.

Malfoy tossed her a dirty look. "Think you're so smart, hiding behind Starr's skirts you stupid Mudblood."

Kalli smirked. Slytherin had lost twenty points, and Hufflepuff was no worse off than it had been to begin with. "Says the tattler," she retorted. "Well, I'll see you and your trolls later, _princess._" And, casting a shield around herself just in case he decided to go for the back, she walked off.

End Chapter 18


	20. Chapter 19

Title: Magical Mutations 

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna. I do own the Periwinkle Pickering, though. Alliteration rules .

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

---------------------

_The One goes to his fate,_

_ To kill his foe, as preordained._

_ With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,_

_ And Ra's son._

_ To scorch the Snake with his Lightning._

_ But he left behind his Heart,_

_ And the Golden Moon._

_ The Light-Bringer has come to battle,_

_ And wields the Mermaid Staff._

_ The new Golden Trio rises,_

_ And will take to their breast three more._

_ One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes._

_ And the Prince who is his nemesis._

_ But the Stumbler,_

_ Who once had a chance to be Chosen,_

_ Will belong to this team,_

_ And will show his Lion's Heart._

_ Be warned, tutors,_

_ Without these six, _

_ The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,_

_ And the Son of Slytherin will triumph._

_ For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,_

_ He needs the love and support of the Eight._

_ They each have something to offer,_

_ But will only offer it if barriers fall,_

_ And House Unity is achieved._

--------------------- 

Three weeks passed, and no word from the trio. They struggled to keep themselves busy with schoolwork (and there was plenty of that), but inside, they worried.

It only made things worse that Draco Malfoy seemed to attack them every day, either with words, or, more stealthily, with hexes. It seemed to the girls that the day wasn't complete unless Malfoy and Kalli had at least three screaming matches in the corridors between classes. This meant it was hard to see who was going to win the House Cup this year, since all four houses were involved in the fights, and lost points in almost equal measure.

It was on Thursday, the day before Halloween, that things came to head. But it wasn't in a way any of them were expecting, although perhaps they should have.

Four of the five girls - Luna having been excused to go to the hospital wing after someone sabotaged her potion and covered her in a mixture of bubotuber pus and salamander scales - were walking to lunch together, having just left Potions, the one class they all had together, when they came upon their slightly dotty friend being attacked by Letty and Luna's roommates.

One of them, the tallest one, pushed Luna against the wall.

"Leave her alone!" Letty snapped, pulling Luna behind her.

"And why should we?" asked pretty Samara Stevens, wrinkling her aristocratic nose. "She's a freak! Completely nutters! Talking about Nargle this and Snorcack that. She certainly doesn't belong in Ravenclaw! And neither do you, you snaky ill-bred harpy!"

"Hah! At least I haven't slept with half of Ravenclaw, you small-minded tramp," Letty retorted, fists clenching. She looked ready to tear the other blonde's hair out.

"_Aguamenti._" Luna pointed her wand at them, sending a stream of ice cold water over the two blondes.

"What did you do that for you mindless fool?!" Samara shrieked; looking completely ridiculous with her robes plastered to her body and her elegant hairdo straggling down her neck. Letty looked similarly incongruous, and seemed quite willing to strangle Luna as well.

"You both looked like you needed to cool off." Luna blinked her large eyes innocently. "Your face was turning an alarming red colour, Samara."

"You should talk! You big-eyed, too-tall, badly-dressed, dirty-blonde!" Turning on her heel, Samara and her cronies flounced off.

"I think I dress quite well. My robes fit me properly, at least. Poor Samara, her mother obviously doesn't know any alteration charms. Her clothes are too small."

Laughing, Letty dried herself with a spell. "Actually, Lu, Stevens _wants_ her clothes to be that tight."

"My name is Luna," the girl reminded her, as if afraid Letty might have forgotten. "Why on earth would-"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter," Ginny interrupted kindly. By this time she knew better than to fight with Luna's roommates. "Let's go have lunch, shall we?"

Kalli nodded, food would take their minds off of this. And it might give her a chance to calm down to the point where she didn't want to hex the hair off of those three crows.

Unfortunately, they didn't get the chance. With a loud 'CRACK', a house elf appeared in front of them. It was Dobby, and he looked terrified, if well dressed. Even his socks matched.

"Miss Wheezy! Miss Wheezy! Your Harry Potter Sir is in the Hospital Wing!"

Ginny tripped over thin air, and was steadied by her cousin. "What?" she whispered, her face turning the greyish colour of glue.

"He is hurt! His Wheezy and His Grangy broughts him in just this moment ago! Madam Pomfrey is turning to Dobby when he is cleaning the bedpans and telling him, 'Go gets Miss Wheezy and her friends.' So that is what I is doing!" He nodded sharply.

Pulling free of Kalli's embrace, Ginny ran down the corridor, making a beeline for the Hospital Wing.

"Oh dear," Letty said mildly. "We'd best follow her, she's likely to do something stupid."

---------------------

Ginny skidded to a halt in front of the infirmary door, her worn down shoes slipping on the highly polished floor. She pushed it open, almost hitting Ron, who was sitting on the other side of it.

"Honestly, Miss Weasley, if I'd known you were going to try and injure your brother I'd have come to get you myself," Madam Pomfrey chided gently.

Ginny's skin flushed a delicate shell pink. "Is he okay?" she asked worriedly, moving to sit beside the bed.

Hermione looked up from the other side of the bed, and spoke, sobbing between fragments of speech. "We were searching, and then we found it, and then a spell, when we destroyed it, it hit him in the eyes! And now he might be blind, except he's unconscious and we can't get him to wake up!" She buried her face in her hands.

"What?" Ginny whispered for the second time in five minutes. Her skin, which had begun to return to its natural colour, turned ashen again.

"Now, don't worry, Miss Weasley, it's not as bad as all that," Madam Pomfrey comforted, though her eyes didn't hold their customary glimmer. "If there are any problems I can't fix, I can get someone from St Mungo's-"

"NO!" Ron and Ginny shouted in unison, both rising from their seats.

"No St Mungo's," Ginny said more calmly.

"We can't let anyone know what we're doing, Madam Pomfrey, especially not the Ministry, or the people at St Mungo's," Ron explained.

"But Ron! If Harry's truly hurt then we need to get him the best help we can! Who cares if we compromise our mission?!" Hermione cried.

"Uh, maybe the entire Wizarding World?" Ginny said sarcastically.

"No fear, Miss Granger, I doubt it will come to that. If I could just get him out of the coma..."

"Who's in a coma?" Letty asked as she walked in, closely followed by Kalli and Luna.

"Harry." The word was more like a sob than speech.

"Is he going to wake up?" You had to hand it to the blonde Pureblood; she could be pretty blunt sometimes.

"He will sleep until he receives true love's first kiss, of course," Luna said seriously. "Which may be a bit of a problem, since he and Ginny have already kissed many times. But maybe a good snog will wake him up, anyway."

"Honestly, Luna, don't be ridiculous!" Hermione snapped. "You and your idiotic comments are really beginning to pall!"

Luna turned to look at the bushy-haired girl. "Just as your narrow viewpoint sometimes vexes me, Hermione," she replied calmly. "But it takes all sorts to make up the world, as well as the peanut brittles and the lemon sherbets." It was the closest thing to an insult they'd ever heard from the dreamy witch.

"I don't think true love's kiss will be needed, here, Miss Lovegood. We just need a way to wake him up. Not er..._wake_ him up," Letty said, her blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

Madam Pomfrey surprised them all by laughing. "Dearie me, you're just like your cousin Sirius was at your age, Miss Malfoy."

"I think what's really needed here is a telepath," Kalli said thoughtfully. "A strong one would be able to get inside Harry's head and give him the jolt he needs to wake up." The problem was, the only telepath she knew personally was her mom...and Jean was dead.

"Yes...you may be right..." Madam Pomfrey frowned. "And I think I know just the person for the job. If you'll excuse me for a moment, children, I need to go speak with Professor Smith. If there's any change, get Dobby to fetch me at once. And don't you four forget to go to classes this afternoon, mind." With a stern look to the four girls, she hurried out.

"Well, that was strange," Hermione said, brow wrinkled. "Why wouldn't she just speak to Professor Dumbledore? He's a Leglimens. Surely he would have been able to wake Harry up."

"Leglimency requires eye contact, remember?" Luna pointed out, smiling. "It's magic. Telepathy is psychological, and only requires the talent for it."

"I wonder why Madam Pomfrey needed to speak with Professor Smith." Kalli was frowning.

"Oh, that's quite simple," Letta answered. "She's got contacts with Scotland Yard. Professor Smith's a Muggle-Born, and her father's a detective there. So Professor Smith will probably be able to get in contact with Captain Britain."

Luna brushed Harry's hair away from his scar, her nimble fingers tracing the edge of the bandage that covered his eyes. "I take it your mission was successful?" she asked softly.

Hermione nodded, dropping her head to rest in her hands. "Three down, three to go," she said wearily. "Unless of course the necklace is already destroyed. But we can't find that out, since the we don't know who took it."

"R.A.B..." Luna murmured. "Why does it sound familiar? If only there were a family tree we could consult."

Hermione leaped to her feet as if galvanised. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?! Oh, Luna, I could just _kiss_ you!"

"I'd rather you didn't," the blonde said blandly. "I'm firmly heterosexual, and I rather like blondes." Something that might be called a blush gave her a bit of colour, before it faded away.

Hermione giggled. "Idiot," she said fondly.

"Gonna fill the rest of us in?" Letty asked testily.

"Later. I have to go to the library!" And with that, she was off, and silence descended once more, Ginny miserably picking at the cotton sheets.

"Well," Kalli said briskly, "I don't know what that was all about, but unless someone else plans to be injured, I'm hungry. Shall I get lunch and bring it up here?"

Her cousins nodded slowly.

"Thanks, Kalli," Ginny said, her voice wobbling.

"Meh." Kalli shrugged, and gave her a quick hug. "Don't worry, Gin, he'll be okay," she whispered, before hurrying out. She really didn't like hospitals.

End Chapter 19


	21. Chapter 20

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna.

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

---------------------

_The One goes to his fate, To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved. _

---------------------

  
Try as they might, none of the girls could get their teachers to give them a break. Yes, Harry was in a coma, but they still had to go to class, whether they liked it or not. And Madam Pomfrey kicked them out of the hospital wing at 10 o'clock every evening, with the warning that if they wanted to be allowed to see Harry at all, they would stick to ordinary visiting hours.

As a consequence, Ginny spend most of her time running back and forth between classes. The other three had taken to carrying leftovers on their person, as the redhead didn't seem to notice that she'd missed breakfast...or lunch...or dinner, and besides, Hermione and Ron appreciated the food as well.

This went on for two weeks, until, on Thursday the 13th of November, when Ginny raced into the Hospital Wing after Potions (Thursday was a half day for her if one didn't include Prep), she came across a startling sight.

Ron and Hermione were missing, most likely having gone to the library to research (Hermione had finally divulged her suspicions about who R.A.B. was, waiting until Letty wasn't around). Instead, a tall, slender woman with hair the colour of lavender was leaning over Harry, her elegant hands placed against his temples.

"Who the bloody hell are you?!" Ginny yelled, taking out her wand and brandishing it at the woman.

Slowly, the mysterious stranger turned around, revealing purple eyes a few shades darker than her hair. She looked much like an older, very purple Cho Chang.

"My name is Elizabeth Braddock," she said, bemused. Her accent was English, as was her name. "Most people call me Betsy, however. Who're you?"

"I'm Ginny Weasley." She stood her ground. "And that's my boyfriend you're pawing!"

"I'm trying to help him. I'm a telepath." She smiled soothingly, and Ginny wanted to believe her.

The redhead steeled herself. Having Fred and George for brothers, not to mention this war, made her very suspicious of anyone who seemed to be innocent. "Prove it!" she spat.

Betsy relaxed, her smile widening. "Now that I can do," she announced. "Here is the letter from Abby – er, Professor Smith – to my brother, Captain Britain, known to me as my ever annoying twin Brian." Her eyes twinkled mischievously, handing over an envelope. "And...right now, you're suspicious, which is natural..." Her face softened. "You love him so much. It's honest to goodness true love with you two, and you've loved him ever since you first met him, haven't you." Her voice was full of awe. "Oh, and you're currently craving a cheese and bacon sandwich."

Ginny blushed, putting the envelope in her pocket to read later. "Okay, I believe you," she said softly. "How is he?"

"Very, very lucky to have people who care about him so much that they overcome their fear of the mutant menace," Betsy said dryly.

"Oh," the blushing girl squeaked. "Uh...our cousin's a mutant, actually...so it's really not that big of a deal...family and all. We're nothing special."

"You'd be surprised. A cousin, hmm? I'll have to meet her, I'm sure. Now, to get him out of this coma...well, you'll be glad to know he hasn't retreated very far."

"Huh?" Ginny made herself comfortable on the edge of Harry's bed; no doubt this would be a long explanation.

"Well, you know the difference between the consciousness and the subconsciousness, yes?"

"Vaguely..."

"Good. Stop me if I get too confusing. Now, the consciousness is everything that happens in your mind that you're aware of. Your memories, thoughts, feelings and actions...they're all handled by your consciousness. The subconsciousness is everything else. The memories you've forgotten, instincts and reflexes, and sometimes, your feelings are there, too. When you sleep, your consciousness and your subconsciousness meld, and that's why you dream.

"A coma is a bit different than sleeping, however. When in a coma, you alternate between the conscious and the subconscious. Sometimes you're aware of your surroundings, and sometimes you aren't. The longer the coma goes on, the more you slide into your subconscious, until eventually you're unlikely to come back."

Ginny bit her lip and tears slid silently down her cheeks.

Betsy gripped her hand. "Now don't worry, honey, it's not as bad as all that! Your Harry...well, he must have a lot to live for, because he's fighting this with everything he's got. It shouldn't be too hard for me to pull him out of it."

The telepath held up a quick hand as Ginny's cheeks flushed with excitement, her chocolate eyes sparkling. "That's not to say it will be simple, mind. It'll take me a while to do it, but your Harry seems like such a decent bloke that I'll do my best to go as quickly as I can safely do." Her amethyst eyes twinkled. "I might even stick around for a while, afterwards, get to know the man behind the mind."

---------------------

It took almost two weeks for Betsy to decide she was ready to try waking Harry up. She spent the time in a very strange way, alternating between eating more food in one sitting than Ron could manage in a day, and sitting perfectly still for hours with her eyes closed, seemingly unaware of what was happening around her. It was all very strange, and only Kalli's insistence that the telepath be left alone had kept Hermione from badgering her with questions about her strange behaviour.

Thankfully, Betsy was kind enough to wake Harry up on a Saturday afternoon, so everyone gathered around to watch, under pain of dismemberment from Ginny if they made so much as a squeak that distracted the British Muggle from her important task.

In direct contrast to the previous fortnight, Betsy didn't eat anything all Saturday, and spent the morning exploring the castle with Luna, saying that she needed a perfectly clear head for this sort of thing, and the slender blonde would help her fulfil that requirement nicely.

Now, pale with hunger, and her amethyst eyes glittering with determination, she placed her long-fingered hands on either side of Harry's head, and, for all appearances, fainted.

End Chapter 20


	22. Chapter 21

Title: Magical Mutations 

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna.

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

---------------------

_The One goes to his fate, To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved._

---------------------

Ron leapt forward to catch her, only to be stopped by Kalli's arm, the red-haired American gently settling the telepath into her seat. "That was supposed to happen," she told the others, vaguely remembering a story her mother told her once. "This particular branch of telepathy is very hard to master, since it involves astral projection as well. It takes a really powerful telepath to be able to astral project anywhere, even more so if they have to do it into someone's mind."

"What's astral projection?" Ginny asked.

Kalli didn't even get a chance to reply, Hermione leaping in with a long-winded explanation about the different forms of ESP. Not that she minded. It was nice to just sit there and not have to talk, or think about anything. The majority of her professors had really begun piling on the homework, and since she was struggling to learn as much as she could in a short period of time so as to pass her classes quickly and try to catch up to her classmates, she felt like she was going to explode into a million spectacular pieces, each with their own little bit of knowledge, so she'd never find everything she needed to know again.

"Is it supposed to be taking this long?" Letty asked impatiently, after Hermione had finished explaining ESP in great, pedantic detail.

"It'll take as long as it needs to," the bushy-haired brunette said prissily, as though she knew what she was talking about.

Kalli snorted in disgust. "What do you know?" she asked rudely.

"I've read lots about ESP, and-"

"Books aren't always right, you know," the American pointed out nastily. "You should make sure you can back up your knowledge with _real_ evidence."

"And what would you know about backing up your information? You never have _anything_ of importance to say!" Hermione shouted, leaping to her feet.

"Pah! Shows what _you_ know! My mom's a telepath!"

"Then why didn't you get her here?" Hermione retorted.

"She's dead." Kalli said it slowly, feeling the pain as if for the first time. She hadn't thought about her parents in quite some time. That was a little odd...but then, she was so busy with schoolwork. It was probably quite reasonable that she wouldn't have thought about them.

---------------------

Harry was trapped. Sometimes he knew what was going on outside his body, and could hear his friends talking, or smell his girlfriend's hair as she snuggled up next to him. Other times he floated in the darkness of his own mind. And still others...

_Harry and Ginny walked along a secluded beach at sunset, enjoying the chance to be with one another, and at peace. The waves lapped at their bare ankles, and Ginny squeezed his hand gently, her love plain on her face._

_"I love you," Harry told her._

_Giggling, the redhead pulled away, and ran down the beach. Harry chased after her, a smile on his face. He caught her arm, turning her around so she faced him._

_Suddenly, Ginny's face was sombre. "You think you can do it without us, but you can't," she said. "Love is your power. You need us."_

_"No!" Harry denied. "I can do this by myself! I won't let you get hurt again!"_

_"Very well." A gleaming knife appeared in her hands, and she plunged it into her belly, falling to the sand, her blood slowly staining the white dress red._

_"Ginny!" He reached out to catch her._

_"Here you go," Ginny placed the baby in his arms._

_"What?" Harry was confused. She should be dead._

_"You asked to hold him, silly." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Here, support his head." She helped him arrange his arms so he was holding the tiny baby properly. "Meet your Uncle Harry, Brian."_

_"Uncle?" Harry stuttered._

_Ginny sent him a speaking look. "Well, dearest, you _are_ my husband, and Hermione _is_ Ron's wife. So, yes, he's your nephew." Her face softened into a smile. "You have a family, now, Harry. You aren't alone anymore."_

He was suspended in the darkness once more.

"You aren't alone now, you know," an unfamiliar voice stated.

Harry stood up, the darkness transforming into a white anteroom. A lavender-haired woman appeared in front of him.

"Who're you?" he asked.

The woman smiled. "My name is Betsy," she replied. "I'm here to take you back to your friends."

"Why?" Yeah, things were a bit strange here, but he liked it. He was safe, no Voldemort to worry about, no destiny to fulfil.

"Do you ever want that last dream to come true?" She had purple eyes, too, which was a bit strange. "It won't, if you don't wake up. Ginny's worrying herself sick over you, Harry."

Harry frowned. "I don't want her to worry about me."

"Then you have to wake up. Come." She held out her hand. "Let's go."

Slowly, Harry took it. There was a flash of light, and then, darkness.

End Chapter 21


	23. Chapter 22

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna.

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

---------------------

_The One goes to his fate, To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved. _

---------------------

Everything was still dark, and Harry wondered if he'd woken up at all. Someone moaned, so he assumed he had. Maybe it was just dark in the room. He sat up.

"Harry?" It was Ginny's voice, he'd recognise his girlfriend anywhere. "Harry...are you okay?"

"I can't see anything," he panicked, having realised that even if it were night time, the moon shining through the windows should have let some light in. "Why can't I see?"

"Relax, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey's strident tones comforted him. "Your eyes are bandaged. That was quite the nasty hex; it took me a while to rid you of all the effects. Eventually I had to ask Professor Smith for help."

"Who's Professor Smith?" He was half distracted by the feel of the bandages unwinding. They fell away...and he was still in darkness!

"Professor Smith is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor," Hermione answered him.

"How's that, Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey queried.

"I still can't see!"

"Hmmm...we were afraid of this. The hex has effected your sight. You're blind."

"What?!"

"Oh, not permanently, don't you worry," Madam Pomfrey's voice softened in response to his alarm. "Professor Smith will soon set you to rights. She's an amazing woman, you know. A Healer of the Highest Order, and a Muggle Doctor as well. I do believe her speciality is optometry. In fact, if Miss Grey would mind getting her, I do believe she's in her office."

"Okay. Letty, come with me, please. I'm not sure I know the way." There was the sound of two people moving from their seats, then the door closed.

"Now, if any of you need me before Miss Grey and Professor Smith get here, I'll be in my office." A few seconds later, there was the sound of another door clicking shut.

"_Mufflatio_," Hermione said. A blanket of quiet settled over Harry's bed, the sounds of the castle shut out.

"You're an idiot." Ron said angrily.

Harry jumped, he hadn't realised anyone else was here. Then again, why wouldn't Ron be there? He was just as involved in this as Hermione and Ginny.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "Don't say that!"

"He is an idiot. He pushed me out of the way, taking the full bloody hex on himself!" Ron went on and on, his language becoming more and more colourful, using words Harry was pretty sure he'd never dare say in front of his mother.

"RONALD BILIUS!" Hermione screeched, and he finally shut up. "It was an idiotic thing to do, and he won't do it again or I'll hex the pants off of him in front of Ginny on a very cold day," she said matter-of-factly. "So shut up about it, all right?"

There was a short silence as everyone got over the shock of prim, proper Hermione saying such a thing. Eventually, Ginny giggled.

"That's it, even if Ron doesn't marry you, I'm adopting you as my sister anyway," she snickered.

Harry imagined that Ron and Hermione were both brick red right now. It was amazing how much you took something for granted until it was gone. He coughed to cover the silence. "Er...is the woman who helped me around?" He asked.

"She fainted for real after she woke you up. She's in the bed next to you," Ginny answered, suddenly giving him a hug. "If you scare me like that again, Potter, I'll murder you myself," she whispered in his ear, her voice thick.

Harry's arms closed around her, and he savoured the sweet smell of her hair. "I'm sorry," he murmured in her ear, kissing the lobe as he did so. He didn't miss the way her skin heated at the tiny caress. It was true, then, that when you lost a sense your others became more enhanced. Ginny snuggled against him on the bed, much to his delight, and he had to struggle to regain his train of thought.

"Did it work?" he asked after a moment. "Did we destroy the cup?"

"It's been obliterated completely," Hermione confirmed. "What's more, Luna gave us the key to another Horcrux. The locket."

"Cool." Harry could feel himself becoming sleepy. He yawned, wrapping his arm around Ginny wearily. "Wake me when the 'fessor gets here," he requested sleepily, before drifting off.

---------------------

Contrary to her words in the Hospital Wing, Kalli knew exactly where Professor Smith's office was. The Defence Against the Dark Arts professor was a very friendly witch who joked around in class, while still teaching them everything she felt they needed to know. She had an instinctive flair for enjoyable teaching, and treated her upper students as the adults they were, which made her very easy to get along with.

Still, she'd felt the vibe coming off of Harry, and Letty still wasn't fully on the up and up, so she'd taken it upon herself to get the Ravenclaw out of there so the Gryffindors could talk. She rapped on the Professor's door sharply.

"Come in," the pleasant witch said.

Letty and Kalli entered quickly.

"Ah," the redhead looked up from her marking, glasses glinting in the sunlight that streamed through her open windows. "What can I do for you, girls?"

"Madam Pomfrey wants to see you," Kalli said. "Harry's out of his coma, and he's..." She decided it was best to say it outright, Madam Pomfrey had already consulted Professor Smith anyway, since she was a fully trained Healer. "He's blind."

"Ah." Professor Smith put down her quill, and pushed her glasses back up her nose with the heel of her hand. "Well, we'd best do something about that. Can't have the saviour of the Wizarding World unable to see his pretty girlfriend." Her eyes sparkled with mirth. "Lead the way, gentle ladies." She affected a curtsy.

Giggling, the three made their way back to the Hospital Wing.

---------------------

Harry sat patiently, as Professor Smith prompted him to turn his head one way, then the other, her hands and wand touching his cheeks, forehead and eyebrows every so often, although never without warning.

"Hmm..." she said finally. "Yes, this is definitely fixable. It could have been a lot worse, you know." There was a scraping sound, as if she'd dragged a chair over so she could sit beside him. "If the curse had screwed around with your occipital lobe, there'd be nothing I could do. I'm not a brain surgeon, Potter, and I'll be a bit peeved if you undo the work I'm about to take on." There was a rustling sound.  
"What's wrong with my eyes?" he rasped.

"Nothing much. A few rods and cones have been disconnected, causing the light to redirect itself back out of the eye, instead of entering your brain. Now, close those pretty green eyes so I don't poke them out with my wand."

Harry obeyed her command, and felt the cool wood brush over his eyelids.

"_Visum renovo_," Professor Smith intoned. "Open up."

He did, and saw blurriness. "Do I need my glasses?" He asked.

"No, I'm going to fix that, as well. As you grow older, your sight will degenerate until it reaches the state it originally was, but if you're going to be fighting a war, I think you need perfect eyesight, don't you? It would be a bit inconvenient if you were to lose your glasses during a fight. No one would have done it before, because of the risk of blindness. However, the spell I just cast will continue to repair your sight over the next day, so even if this one goes wrong - and I highly doubt it will - any and all damage will be repaired, until you're left with your old eyesight. Then I suppose we'll have to look into LASER surgery instead. Is it okay with you if I try the spell?"

Harry nodded. "Sure, I've nothing to lose, yeah?"

"Correct. Close your eyes, then. _Oris restituo_. Open them when you feel comfortable. It may take a while for your sight to fully sharpen."

Harry opened his eyes, a soft, red-haired silhouette leaning over him. "Gin?" He asked.

Slowly, the person came into focus. While she had the same hair colour and dark eyes of his girlfriend, her skin had nary a freckle, and was a paler, white-blue, compared to Ginny's roses and cream complexion. She also had gold spectacles perched on the end of her pert nose.

"No, Potter, I'm Professor Abigail Smith." She smiled. "You'll find there _are_ redheads in the world who aren't related to the Weaselys. Since you're not a student, you can call me Abby, I suppose."

Harry blushed. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Quite all right." Abby sat back in her seat, and handed him his glasses, tapping them with her wand as she did so. "It's just ordinary glass in them, now," she said, "but it still might be best to wear them. Don't want to give away any tactical advantages, yes?"

"You're right." Harry slipped them on. "I feel kinda naked without them, anyway," he admitted. "Y'know, I can see better now than I could before," he added thoughtfully.

"Which just goes to show you needed new glasses," Hermione said decidedly. "Now you won't get such bad headaches when we do research."

Kalli and Letty smirked. They doubted it was the need for new glasses that made Harry get a headache.

"Well," the Defence Professor stretched. "I guess I can't put that marking off forever. See you all around."

"Thank you, er...Abby," Harry said quietly.

Abby smiled genially. "Not a problem, Potter. It's my job, after all, and one of the reasons I was hired." With that strange statement, she left.

End Chapter 22


	24. Chapter 23

Title: Magical Mutations 

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna.

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

---------------------

_The One goes to his fate, To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved._

---------------------

"_Dearest Lucretia,_

_Darling, how are you? It's been ages since you wrote, you naughty thing. In fact, I haven't heard from you since the second of September. Sweetheart, you know you're to write to Mummy every week. I'm sure I told you._

_Letty, darling, is there something you want to tell Mummy? I know that being Sorted into Ravenclaw was a great disappointment for you, but you really shouldn't have begun consorting with those below you, regardless. I'm sure your brother could have introduced you to some worthy Slytherins. That Blaise Zabini is such a nice boy, and he's in Draco's year, so Draco must know him very well. Just think how handsome and rich he is, darling._

_Now, you mustn't mingle with those Mudbloods and Muggle-loving blood traitors any longer. I have my ways of making sure you do not, and I'm sure you are well aware. I am not pleased by your bad judgement, but I have decided to let it go, just this once, since you may not have been aware. Beauxbatons must truly have fallen in standards of late, if you did not realise just what kind of base plebeians you were consorting with._

_I must go, there are other matters that need my attention, and I'm sure you realise I'm right. It's for your own good, darling. No one worthy will offer you marriage if you debase your value by hanging around with such filth._

_Remind your brother that he hasn't written to me all year, would you? Kisses!_

_Love, Mummy and Daddy._"

Letty tossed the letter away from her with a noise of disgust. "It's so lovely to hear from Mummy," she said sarcastically. "She always has such interesting things to say, don't you agree?"

Kalli swallowed, sickened and frightened by the level of casual malice in that letter. She'd been exposed to this school of thought before, but about mutants, not blood purity, and it scared the hell out of her. Once and for all, her place in this war truly hit home. This wasn't some school yard squabble, this was an actual issue. She'd sort of forgotten about that, since Hogwarts was such a happy environment. Even the meetings with the Golden Trio, who were actually trying to fight this war, hadn't really convinced her. But she couldn't ignore it any longer.

She pushed away her breakfast, no longer hungry.

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked.

Letty shrugged. "Nothing. Mummy's being ridiculous, and I'm certainly not going to give up my friends just because some spineless teenager has been dobbing on me." She acted confident, but her eyes gave her away. There was a genuine fear there.

"You have to be careful with the webs you weave, Letty. They grow more tangled than you think," Luna warned her quietly, stirring her porridge to mush. "Nevertheless, it's nice to see that loyalty is not restricted to Hufflepuff."

"At least Draco had nothing to do with it," Letty added, ignoring that final remark. "We've had our problems in the past, but this would be the last straw."

-----------------------------------

At the end of November, Harry, Hermione and Ron announced that they would be leaving to search for the locket. As usual, they were in the Come and Go Room, which once again looked like the Weasley kitchen.

"NO!" Ginny stood up so fast her chair tipped back, and landed on the floor with a clatter. "You can't! It's almost Christmas!"

Everyone stared at her like she'd gone mad. What did Christmas have to do with this? They were even more alarmed when her eyes filled with tears, and she began to cry.

Harry was truly frightened by this turn of events. He'd _never_ seen Ginny cry like this, not even after the Chamber. And surely this wasn't such a surprising statement? She knew they would be looking for the Horcruxes until they found and eliminated all of them.

"You just can't look for them at Christmas," the redhead sobbed. "Christmas is a time for family, a-and for love. N-not for trudging about in the s-snow looking for Dark Objects!"

Harry walked swiftly around the table, and pulled her close. "Er, we'll be back by Christmas, whether we find it or not," he said quickly, awkwardly. "We want to spend Christmas together, anyway. So don't worry about that." He was no good at this sort of thing, and he hated it when girls cried, so his relief was palpable when, after one more hiccup, Ginny stopped.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Er, sure. I promise, nothing short of uncontrollable circumstances can keep us away." He made sure to add the clause, since who knew what would happen.

"Okay." Briefly, Ginny rested her head against his chest, before she pushed away and righted her chair, sitting down again. "Where do you plan to go first?"

"Grimmauld Place," Harry said immediately.

Ginny shook her head. "No, won't work."

Hermione pursed her lips. "And why not?" she asked stiffly. "It's as good a place as any to start..." she thought for a moment. "But that's just it, isn't it. It's a good place to begin, but there's nothing potentially Dark there anymore, because we cleaned it out. Darn!"

It was amusing to hear the well-mannered Hermione Granger curse, even if it was a considerably mild one.

"Some of the stuff was destroyed, yeah, but Mundungus took heaps of it, remember?" Ginny pointed out. "I reckon he nicked the locket, since it was of considerable value, even welded shut."

"And we know where he is, at least." Hermione's eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Where's that?" Harry asked.

"He's being held in protective custody by the Aurors, since Azkaban is pretty much useless at the moment," Ron said, surprising them all. He noticed their shock immediately. "What? Just because I'm not always the most observant bloke doesn't mean I don't remember things too, you know!"

That broke the tension, and everyone had a good laugh.

"Seriously, though," Kalli said after they'd all calmed down, "tactics wise, this is both the best and the worst time to be doing anything subversive. Yeah, the lack of visibility due to the weather works in your favour, but it also works against you. Shorter days mean you have less time for research. Inclement weather means your search will be affected. And the cold can do horrible things to people."

"So before you go, we research warming charms," Letty said firmly. With a thump, a number of books on keeping oneself warm in the cold landed on the table.

Reaching for one, Luna began to read. "Demiguise fur is surprisingly warm. The Quibbler wrote an entire series of articles on them, actually," the blonde spoke up, although she kept her eyes on the book in front of her. "You wouldn't think it, due to their country of origin, but then it snows heavily in the Asian countries during winter, as well. Their fur traps the heat very well."

"Let me see that." Hermione snatched the book away from her. "Remarkable, you're quite right."

"Of course I am! Daddy only writes the truth in The Quibbler! Unlike The Prophet, which is full of absolute hogwash at least ninety percent of the time!" Luna snapped.

"As entertaining as you two are, I don't think this is the place to be arguing," Letty reminded them dryly, getting her own book to thumb through.

"Sheepskin," Kalli said thoughtfully. "And fleece blankets. How long do warming charms last? Can you cast them on anything? Do they take a lot of power? Is it based on the weather outside as to how much power they use?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione said slowly.

"Stop the presses!" Ron crowed. "Hermione Jane Granger is unsure about something! It's a sign of the apocalypse!"

The bushy-haired girl glared at him. "I do not know everything, Ronald Bilius Weasley," she said stiffly. "But at least I'm willing to increase my knowledge, rather than sit on my fat bum and look like a complete idiot every single time someone asks me a question."

"Oi! I do not have a fat bum!" Both of them were standing now.

"But you agree that you are an idiot? Good, I'm glad! Because you are!"

"I am not! You are an insufferable, bossy, know-it-all, goody two shoes!"

"And you're an ugly, pompous, lazy pig!"

"Hmm, it says here that one of the best ways of keeping warm is combined body heat. It works especially well if there's some friction involved." Luna paused, her silver eyes going very wide. "Well, that looks uncomfortable."

The argument was forgotten as all the teens rushed over to where the dotty blonde was sitting.

"It hardly seems sanitary, or smart, to be naked inside such a small tent. I do hope yours is bigger, you three. You couldn't fit three people inside a tent that size."

The three people in question flushed red and coughed. Obviously, they had no intention of squeezing into a tent that small.

"And I'd rethink the nakedness if I were you," Luna continued earnestly. "It would be very awkward to try and explain frostbite."

If it were possible, Ron reached a new shade of redness. This was the kind of signature red that power hungry young business women would love to make their lipstick colour, the kind of red that was so bright, it was almost neon. He also managed to make the sort of gagging sound that one only makes when trying to regurgitate a live porcupine.

"Oh dear, Ronald, you look rather flushed, are you all right?" Luna asked after a moment in concern. "Perhaps you should sit down."

That did it. The other five began laughing uproariously, unable to contain their mirth.

Luna looked around in confusion. "What did I say?"

----------------------------------

They left three days later in the middle of the night, armed with as much bedding as the House Elves could persuade them to take, as well as more warm clothing than they'd ever seen in their lives. The House Elves had apparently saved every article of clothing Hermione had ever knitted, and they enlarged and transfigured the tiny hats, scarves and jackets with ease, adding linings and enough warming charms to make an Inuit sweat.

They'd written to Tonks, and she'd helped them get permission to see Mundungus. She didn't understand why they would, but she was willing to be the one to supervise the meeting, and to have earplugs in, so long as they didn't try to slip him anything.

Before they left - having decided to use the Shrieking Shack passage - Ginny gave Harry a tight hug, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Remember, you promised to be back by Christmas," she whispered.

"I know. I will be. I love you, Ginny." He kissed her gently.

"Love you, too."

And so Luna, Letty, Ginny and Kalli watched their friends leave yet again, and hoped that they'd be back by Christmas.

End Chapter 23


	25. Chapter 24

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna.

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.  
The hopscotch idea belongs to the amazing Midnight Blue, and his story, The Mirror of Maybe. You should all check it out, so long as you don't mind slash, just google it.

**WARNING: THERE IS A SWEARWORD IN THIS CHATPER! NOT A SEVERE ONE, BUT IT'S THERE!**

---------------------

_The One goes to his fate, To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved. _

---------------------

Elizabeth Braddock, known as Betsy to most people, and Betsy-boo to her twin brother, was rather annoyed. She'd been at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry since the middle of November, and now it was nearing the end, but she'd still had no chance to speak with the mutant-witch Ginny had told her about. They'd had a few seconds to introduce one another, then she'd set about waking Harry up. After that she spent three days unconscious, and when she awoke the girl was too busy with classes to be disturbed.

Now, however, the school hols were approaching, and so she'd hoped to have a chance to chat with Kallista Grey before she and her family went home for Christmas. Unfortunately, her host Professor Dumbledore seemed to be doing his level best to keep them apart.

Currently, he was trying to interest her in a game of hopscotch. He'd promised he wouldn't use his magic, if she wouldn't use her mutation.

"Professor, I do think it's below both your standing and mine for us to engage in such a childish game," she said evenly, fingers twisting her hair into a braid as they always did when she was irritated by something.

"My dear Miss Braddock, that is precisely the point." The Headmaster's eyes twinkled in an irritating fashion.

Betsy scowled. "I don't quite understand what you're trying to say," she said stiffly.

"Keep them on their toes, Miss Braddock. That way, they never know what to expect and you can bamboozle them properly."

"You are completely mad," Betsy told him. "But I will play."

And so the telepath once again found herself diverted. However, this was a far more amusing diversion, as she spent most of her time performing amazing feats of gymnastics, since the Headmaster seemed to feel that not all the squares needed to be the same size, or even in the same general vicinity. Back flips were something she did every day in her morning workout, but she'd never tried to back flip a metre without touching the ground in between. She found it an interesting - if painful - experience. The Headmaster won, of course, since he drew the pitch, and knew exactly where to go to win. However, it was a close thing.

"I hope," she panted, holding her sore shoulder, "you found this an interesting game."

"Indeed I did, my dear. And I trust the diversion from your self-appointed task was an enjoyable one?"

"What?" The bloody daft prat knew she was trying to get in contact with Kallista Grey! These diversions were truly just that! Very carefully, Betsy held onto her temper.

"Miss Braddock, I admit that it has been my intention to keep you from speaking with Miss Grey. However, it was not for the reasons you assume."

"Those reasons being what?" the telepath drawled, her eyes glittering.

"Why, to remind her of her place in the Muggle world," Professor Dumbledore said. "I know that's one of the reasons you agreed to come."

"Incorrect, Headmaster. I came because Brian asked me to. I didn't know about Kallista Grey until I got here. Furthermore, I wouldn't interfere with her education, no matter what my views on the segregation and backwards nature of your world." She delivered these poisonous statements with a sweet smile on her lips. "So what were your reasons for keeping me from speaking with her?"

"To allow her time to focus on her schoolwork, of course."

"I don't believe you," Betsy said flatly. "You assumed I was going to try and draw Kallista away, therefore it stands to reason that is the true reason for our lack of contact. Now that you know I won't, I expect less obstruction, yes? Or I'll have to begin doing things my way. I've respected your culture long enough, Professor Dumbledore. If you stand in my way again, I'll start using the gifts you _don't_ know about." She turned around, and walked into the shadows.

---------------------

When Kalli went to the library she preferred not to be disturbed by _anyone_, up to (and often including) her friends. She found that she got more done alone in half an hour than she did spending an entire afternoon there with the other girls.

Because of this, she sat in the shadows when she was there. It strained her eyes, yes, but it also made her harder to find (also of the good, since Draco Malfoy liked to pick on her too much to pay attention to the library rules). She also kept an eye on the entrance, and sat in a corner, so as to preserve her privacy as long as possible.

That's why she was surprised to look up and see the purple-haired telepath who'd helped Harry standing in front of her.

"What're you doing here?" she asked, trying to remember the mutant's name. Beth? Betty?

"I wanted to talk with you, Kallista."

"Kalli, please," Kalli requested uncomfortably. Dammit, why couldn't she remember the chick's name?!

"And you may call me Betsy. Everyone does." Betsy straddled a chair, smiling openly at the redhead.

"Betsy, right. Why'd you wanna talk to _me_?"

"You're very lucky, Kalli. You're part of three worlds, and you've talents most people only dream of."

"What do you mean?" Oh gods, she didn't know, did she? _Please don't let her know_. Her shields slammed up - too late.

"Oh dear, you poor thing." Betsy reached out, grabbing her hand. "It wasn't your fault, you know." She squeezed it gently.

"What the hell do you know?" Kalli wasn't having any of that touchy feely crap. It _was_ her fault, she knew it was. She'd suppressed Evie's emotions, and ruined her friend's chance at a future. Yeah, she would have been outed as a mutant, but that was nowhere near as important.

"Did you do it on purpose, then? Was your intention to kill your friend, so she couldn't reveal you?" Betsy asked sternly.

"NO! Of course not!" So the bitch went from telling her it wasn't her fault to making out that it was? What was her deal?!

"There you are then." The woman leaned forward, pressing her torso into the chair as she tried to make her point. "Yes, your lack of control over your powers contributed to her death, I'm not disputing that. But you are not responsible for it. You didn't set out to kill her, and you certainly regret having any part in it.

"Grief and guilt can only go so far before they become self-involvement, Kallista. You've reached the end of the line on this one. If you continue to beat yourself up about it, you're only being selfish. Not everything in the world is your fault. Heck, most of the things in your _life_ happen through no fault of your own. Accept it, and move on."

Kalli glared, not happy with Betsy's implication that she was selfish. She had a right to feel bad for killing someone!

"Oh, I'm not denying that." Betsy didn't even try to conceal her telepathy. "But you have to learn to accept that things aren't always your fault. If you _had_ killed her, you'd have something to feel awful about. But you didn't."

"Whatever." She didn't feel like arguing anymore. "Why am I so lucky, anyway? I mean, I'm going to be looked down upon in all three worlds, as you call them. The human world because I'm a mutant, mutant, because I have something extra, and the Wizarding World because I'm a Mudblood Mutie. Gee, I feel so, so extra special."

"Hate words won't help the situation," Betsy said calmly. "You are lucky. No matter what the bigots think of you, you're a beautiful human being with friends who care about you. You have access to three amazingly diverse worlds that offer everything you could ever need. And there's a very cute guy over there who's been staring at you for the past half an hour."

Startled, Kalli swivelled around and looked Draco Malfoy dead in the eyes. The blonde in question sneered, flipped her a very rude sign, then left the library.

"Please," she said, "that's Draco Malfoy. He's one of the biggest bigots here."

"Of course he is. Silly me. In any case, it's lunchtime whichever way you look at it. Aren't you hungry?"

"Lunch?" With dawning horror, Kalli realised she hadn't checked on her Devil's Snare. What if it was dead?! "Uh...look, Betsy, nice talking to you and all that jazz. I gotta go."

"Sure. We can chat later."

"Yup, whatever." The redhead made a beeline for the greenhouses.

---------------------

Kalli couldn't quite believe her what she was seeing. More than that, she didn't _want_ to believe it! Neville...and Luna...and!!! She took a deep, shuddering breath, closed her mismatched eyes, and then opened them again. Yes, Neville was still sitting on the floor, shirtless, with dirt in his hair. And yes, Luna was still straddling him like an over amorous octopus, her blouse unbuttoned and her skirt riding high on her thighs. Both looked thoroughly well kissed, and Luna's ordinarily wide eyes were hooded, turning them from startled to sultry.

Dammit, she just wanted to check on her bloody Herbology assignment! She didn't need to see _this_!

"Uh...I'll just..." she stuttered, backing towards the door.

"Hello, Kallista," Luna said vaguely. "I'm terribly sorry, but we're a bit busy right now. If you like, we could adjourn to another greenhouse."

"NO!" Kalli panicked. Oh god, she couldn't deal with walking in on them again! "I'll just, I'll just go then, okay?! If...Neville can let me know when you're done! And...and if you feel like watering my baby" Her hand fluttered towards the mass of vines she was struggling to keep alive. "And uh...talking to it, and making it happy...I'd be very grateful! G'bye!" She darted out.

"Oh dear," Luna remarked. "I do believe we startled her a little."

"Mmm, I think we did." Neville was struggling not to turn Gryffindor red.

"Ah well." The dotty blonde pecked him on the nose. "Where were we?"

End Chapter 24


	26. Chapter 25

Title: Magical Mutations 

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna.

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

---------------------

_The One goes to his fate, To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved._

---------------------

It was two days before the Christmas Hols, before they were due to go to the Burrow, and still Harry, Hermione and Ron had not returned. They were all getting worried, and Ginny was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate as the holidays drew closer. Letty did all the work in Potions, assigning her partner the easiest of tasks.

From her place at the Hufflepuff table Kalli could see Ginny perfectly, and she watched her every night to make sure her cousin was all right. This night was no different, except for one thing. During dessert she reached for a piece of treacle tart, which wasn't uncommon. Kalli had noticed that the more her cousin missed Harry, the more she began to emulate his habits. As she took the first bite, however, the Gryffindor's eyes widened in pleasure, and then filled to the brim with tears. Even through her shields, Kalli could feel Ginny's happiness, attuned to the other girl as she was. Obviously something very good had happened.

Sighing, Kalli went back to her bread and butter pudding. She could get all the information out of her cousin after dinner was over, anyway. The five of them (Neville was now included in their little group, since he and Luna were practically attached at the hip) went to the Come and Go Room every evening to discuss what had happened during the day, and to do their homework.

Through the course of the weeks without the trio the four girls had become much closer, and grown to understand one another even better. Even with her powers dimmed Kalli could tell what her friends were feeling at any given time. It was a constant niggle at the back of her mind, and an annoying one at times. At others, it was a relief. And now Neville had been added to the mix. Kalli had expected to feel threatened by him, and to be jealous of his attentions to Luna.

Instead, she felt nothing but fondness for the shy, clumsy Gryffindor. He was so gawky and tall, and obviously not used to the way his new limbs worked. Ginny had confided that when she first met him, he'd been an awkward, chubby boy. Now, he was still awkward, but every trace of baby fat was gone, and he'd had a significant growth spurt. He was almost as tall as Ron, but very clumsy, since he wasn't used to his new stature yet. It was obvious that he doted on Luna, and also that Luna was the dominant one in the relationship, something Kalli found quite amusing. Still, whatever arrangement they had seemed to work, so it was none of her business how it did.

Although she would have liked to linger over dinner, she couldn't stand the curiosity that was gnawing at her insides. She bolted down the last of her pudding, and took a few gulps of scalding tea, then stood up. "See you all later," she said to her roommates.

Susan looked up from the peaches and ice cream she was enjoying. "Make sure you're back by seven," she said. "We're having a House Meeting for the end of term."

Kalli scowled. That cut into her time a bit. Still, she knew why they had to meet. Hannah had explained it to her a few weeks back.

"We like to check that everyone's had a good term, especially the first one, since the younger ones might have experienced home-sickness, trouble with classes, or bullying," the plump blonde had explained. "This is a nice, informal way of checking up on all the years, and the kids often feel better talking with their peers supporting them, rather than chatting with us one on one."

"I'll be there," she promised, catching her Ginny's eye, and walking out of the Hall.

---------------------

It took fifteen minutes for all five of them to be grouped outside the Room. They had to leave individually, and at different times, so as not to prompt suspicion. Ginny, by right of being Fred and George's sister, and Harry's girlfriend, had the Marauder's Map, so she took secret passages to get to the seventh floor. Luna and Letty often left together, with Luna leading the way in her own unhurried, odd fashion. Generally, they travelled via the Ravenclaw Common Room, which made sense. Neville always found his own way, although he sometimes got lost, and Luna had to go off and find him.

"What's the secret that had you grinning so hard throughout dessert?" Kalli asked without preamble once they were all inside, seated around the table. She didn't even wait for the cups of tea the Room provided.

Ginny giggled, her eyes shining.

"I think I can answer that," an amused voice said. With a slither of fabric, Harry appeared. The colour suddenly bled into two figures behind him, and there were Hermione and Ron, grinning madly.

Letty gave a mad yell, then flung herself at Harry, hugging him tightly. She performed the same action on Hermione and Ron, causing the entire trio to look shocked for a moment. They didn't have time to comment, however, because Luna, Kalli, and Ginny followed soon after. Even Neville gave Hermione a tight hug, and shook the two young men's hands.

"I'm so glad you're back," Kalli admitted after they'd finished greeting one another, partly to distract everyone from Letty's rather surprising welcome. "But..."

"It was very, very naughty of you to surprise us like that," Letty's blue eyes twinkled madly.

"We're naughty people," Hermione retorted, laughing. "Okay, first things first, we didn't find the locket."

"Locket?" Neville asked.

There was a moment of silence, as the three ex-students exchanged a look, obviously trying to decide how to answer that question.

"If we tell you this, you have to promise not to tell _anyone_," Harry said slowly. "And...you have to get Occlumency training from Dumbledore. All of you, although Luna and Ginny are proficient already. And neither Hermione nor myself have been able to get into your mind, Kalli."

"Mum taught me shields," Kalli shrugged. "It's probably that."

"Quite likely," Hermione nodded. "In any case, Neville and Letty will need to learn."

"No need for me," Letty said, tossing her bright hair. "Mummy made sure I knew Occlumency and Legilimency as a matter of course. It's common practice in those families aligned with Voldemort. It wouldn't do for people to go looking for proof, after all." She bit her lip, looking down at the table.

The quiet stretched uneasily between them, and Harry quickly broke it.

"What about you, Neville?" he asked curiously.

Neville shook his head. "I don't even really know what Occlumency is," he admitted.

"Occlumency is the art of magically shielding the mind against external penetration, sealing it against magical intrusion and influence, such as mind-reading, or the twisting of one's own thoughts. It can also be used to shield against possession. It is the defensive counter to Legilimency. Someone who successfully practices Occlumency is referred to as an Occlumens.

"Occlumency is a necessary requirement to defeat a Legilimens' lie-detector abilities without suspicious behaviour such as evading eye contact, which would otherwise give the person being interrogated away. Basic Occlumency involves clearing the mind of thought and emotion, so that the Legilimens can find no emotional ties to memories that the target wishes to mask, thereby making the Legilimens pass them over as unimportant.

"Simple resistance to attack requires skills akin to those needed to resist the Imperius Curse, which is why Harry is so good at it. In its more complex form, Occlumency allows the user to suppress only feelings and memories that contradict what the user wishes a Legilimens to believe, thus allowing the Occlumens to lie without self-betrayal." Hermione said in her typical know-it-all manner.

"Sure," Neville said slowly. "I'd like to learn that. It'd be useful, since You-Know-Who's back."

Harry nodded. "Especially since Voldemort is a gifted Legilimens."

"Harry, don't say that bloody name!" Ron yelped.

"For heaven's sake it's just a frickin' name!" Kalli exploded. "Voldemort's not Bloody Mary, he ain't gonna come if you say his name three times at midnight in front of a mirror! Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort! He hasn't appeared, so simmer down!"

Harry laughed. "I couldn't have said it better myself, Kalli."

"Thank you," the American witch said, pleased. It made her feel accepted into the group when she was complimented on something. She always felt awkward, as if they were going to kick her out at any moment, and say she wasn't good enough. It was the nerd complex left over from high school. For sure, Hermione was a nerd, but she was accepted because of the Troll Thing. Kalli hadn't saved anyone's life, so she was always on tenterhooks when the Trio were around.

"It's getting late, so if you're going to clue us in, you should do it soon," Letty reminded them.

Reminded of the time, Kalli yelped in an undignified manner, and checked her watch. It was already 7:15! "I have to go, sorry!" she exclaimed, bolting. Crap, she'd promised she wouldn't be late!

---------------------

It wasn't until the next day, the last day of term, that Kalli got a chance to talk to Letty alone.

"So, are you going home for the hols?" she asked as the pair wandered down the halls towards the Come and Go Room. They were going to meet everyone for a quick goodbye, since Kalli, Ginny, and the Dream Team were going to The Burrow for Christmas. Luna was going home, too, whereas Neville was staying at school to look after his Herbology projects. Kalli had paid him five galleons to take care of her Devil's Snare as well; it had been thriving since she walked in on Neville and Luna in the greenhouse. He'd managed to cure it of the brown, flakey leaves and twitches it had been experiencing under Kalli's not-so-tender care, and she was hoping that if he took care of it over Christmas, it wouldn't die before school let out.

"Mummy usually insists on it, but she and Daddy have a mysterious visitor, so I'm not allowed home. Draco is going, though. I thought I'd stay here. Neville can keep me company, and I can irritate the Crows, too."

"Letty, you weren't going to hug Hermione and Ron to begin with, were you," Kalli said quietly as they approached their destination.

Letty's skin turned a light pink. "Damn your mutation," she joked.

"Letty..."

"No, I wasn't, okay?" the blonde girl snapped. "But don't tell anyone, I don't need people finding out!"

"But..."

"NO!" Letty didn't turn her head to look at Kalli, and sped up. "It's better if they don't know, if they don't find out. No one needs to find out, got it? Ginny is right for Harry. I'd be completely wrong. I'm fine with that. Now, if you don't mind, I have to say goodbye to my friends."

End Chapter 25


	27. Chapter 26

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna.

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

Obviously, this story is even more AU now that Deathly Hallows is out. However, I have got the ending written, even if the in-between bits aren't, so rest assured that mine will be quite different. I'll use JK's other Horcruxes, obviously...or will I?

---------------------

_The One goes to his fate, To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved. _

---------------------

Christmas at The Burrow was a fantastic affair, even in these troubled times. They spent the first week of the hols cleaning the house under Molly's watchful eye, and then decorated the entire place with holly, mistletoe, tinsel, baubles and singing wreaths, thus, in Kalli's mind, negating all the cleaning. The plants alone dropped leaves and berries everywhere, not to mention that tinsel clung to everything.  
After the house looked like a Christmas Shop had exploded, they began the baking. Ron wasn't expected to help much with that, and neither was Harry. The three girls, however, spent long hours cramped inside the sweltering kitchen baking mince pies, gingerbread, plum pudding and a huge Christmas cake. They were even allowed to make a Gingerbread House. Kalli and Ginny had a lot of fun making it look like The Burrow, while Hermione sculpted an amazingly accurate depiction of Hogwarts Castle - emitting the grounds and outer buildings - out of gingerbread and marzipan.

The boys joined them to learn how to make mulled wine and eggnog, though, and that was a happy time, as they tried out the various concoctions and laughed merrily.

However, Kalli worried constantly about how Neville and Letty were getting on at school, and how Luna would manage spending Christmas with her father in the house over the hill. So, on the day before Christmas Eve, she broached the subject with Molly.

"Can...can I invite Letty, Neville and Luna around for Christmas Dinner?" she asked. "Their parents, too, if they want to come. Well, not Letty's...but Neville's and Luna's?"

"Oh Kalli, dear..." Molly nibbled on her lower lip. "Of course you can invite them. But...Neville's parents will not be able to attend. His grandmother might, though."

Kalli nodded. She'd ask Neville about his parents later. "Great, thanks, Molly." She hugged the woman tightly. "Can I Fire-Call them, then? Is it even possible to Call Hogwarts?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Otherwise how would us parents nose into your lives?" Molly laughed. "If you Call Professor Dumbledore, he can patch you through to the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Common Rooms."

Molly handed her the Floo Powder the twins had invented that allowed one to have private Fire-Calls without the Ministry being able to detect them, or listen in. It was a virulent yellow coloured powder that sparkled oddly in a way that made you want to throw it out, not use it. It was, in fact, the exact colour of expired Floo Powder, which is what made it such an innovative invention. Anyone investigating who found it would merely think the occupants had forgotten to throw their old powder out, rather than wondering what it was. That was, of course, the reaction the twins were hoping for in the colour and consistency of the powder.

"Do I need a password?" Kalli asked, since she knew they needed one to enter Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Oh, of course, dear. Every parent has one for their children. Since you're Flooing from our house you should use Otter's Hollow. Make sure to say 'Professor Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts, Otter's Hollow'. In that order, dear, or I don't know what will happen," the older woman warned.

Kalli nodded, throwing some powder into the fireplace. She barely noticed Molly slip out to give her some privacy, so intent was she on speaking the word in the right order, and ignoring her instincts that screamed putting her head into the fire was a bad idea.

"Professor Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts, Otter's Hollow," she said firmly. The yellow flames swirled in front of her eyes, before coeleasing into the Headmaster's office. Fawkes looked up from his perch, and chirruped curiously. "Hello, Fawkes," Kalli greeted the phoenix politely. She was never sure just how much he understood, and she'd had enough bad experiences with phoenixes to be careful. "Is Professor Dumbledore around?"

"Yes, Miss Grey, I'm here." He walked out from behind a bookcase. "What could you possibly want during the Christmas holidays? You're supposed to be escaping from the oppressive nature of school, not ringing your Headmaster for a chat."

"I'm not, I'm afraid," Kalli said, shamefaced. She felt rather embarrassed, asking a favour like this. "Uhm...could I please be patched through to the Ravenclaw Commons, if Lucretia Malfoy's there?"

"Let me just check." Eyes twinkling, the white-haired wizard crossed to his desk, running a hand down something on the surface. "Yes, she happens to be the only student currently there. Was there anyone else you wanted to see?"

"Neville Longbottom?"

"He appears to be in Greenhouse One, currently. Your doing, I presume?"

Kalli felt her fair skin turn a brilliant red, and cursed her Prewett genes. "Yeah, I asked him to water my project while I was away. Is that wrong?" she asked, worried he'd say yes.

"On the contrary, it shows responsibility, and isn't cheating, so long as you take over when you come back." His eyes twinkled again. "I will have a House Elf send him to the Common Room, and you can just call out 'Gryffindor Common Room' when you wish to speak with him, is that all right with you?"

"Oh, good, thank you." Kalli breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're welcome, Miss Grey. If I don't see you again before Christmas, have a happy holidays."

"You too," Kalli managed to say, before the yellow flames whirled again, and she was looking at a round room with furniture that curved around the walls.

There was a set of desks lining one corner, and dozens of settees around the room, all over-stuffed and looking as though they were the perfect place to curl up with a good book. A series of bookcases made out of birch wood lined one wall, and the lights were very bright. Letty was draped over two armchairs, her head hanging off of the edge of one, feet off the other, long blonde hair tumbling down to touch the floor. She was reading a book upside down.

Kalli coughed loudly. "Hey, Letty."

"Kalli!" Letty sat up at once, then scrambled off of the seats to kneel in front of the fire. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know if you'd like to come to Christmas dinner? You could maybe stay the night..."

"Of course. Mummy said I could go home with a friend for the hols, so this would be covered in that." Her blue eyes sparkled mischievously. "What time should I be there?"

"Oh, any time you want, I suppose. Better make it after lunch, though. And don't eat too much. Molly's cooking is better even than Hogwarts, and she always piles on a load."

"Ooh, I'll look forward to it, then." The blonde's face turned serious. "How's everyone?"

"Just fine. Gin and I have been lucky enough to help Molly bake these past few days." Kalli rolled her eyes. "We're being kept busy, I can tell you that."

"I'd imagine Mrs. Weasley is trying to keep you from conspiring. With so many spawn, she's sure to realise what kind if mischief idle hands can get up to," Letty said thoughtfully. "I'd better let you go, and do some homework, since now I won't have as long. See you on Christmas Day."

"See ya."

The flames whirled again, and this time she was looking at the Gryffindor Common Room. The common room contained a lot of squashy armchairs, and tables, as well as a set of desks in one corner. Everything was bright, cheery, and red, which Kalli found extremely amusing. All the Common Rooms she'd seen so far seemed to carry House Colours into them. Neville was busy pruning a small bush of what looked like roses, except the roses all had teeth, and were doing their best to take a chunk out of his fingers.

"Hiya Neville," she greeted.

"Hey Kalli," Neville looked up, his tanned face splitting into a broad grin. He pushed the plant away from his body, leaning forward. "What's happening?"

"Nothing. Wanted to know if you and your Gran would like to come over for Christmas Dinner?"

"Ah, Gran's gone to the Bermuda Triangle with her Gobstones Pals this Christmas. But I can come, I'm an adult, so Gran can't say anything about it anyway."

"Coolios. Rock up anytime after lunch, okay? Oh, and I'm inviting Luna too. Make sure you don't eat too much at lunch, Molly loves to feed people."

"Will do, see you then." His cheeks were red at Kalli's light-hearted teasing, but Neville was a good sort, and certainly didn't hold a grudge.

"Byes!" The same yellow flames, and she pulled herself out of the fireplace, blinking spots away from her eyes. Getting up, Kalli made her way into the kitchen, where Molly was making bread. "Uh, they're coming, that is, Letty and Neville are. How do I contact Luna?"

"You could Call her, I suppose, but we're almost out of powder, and even with the family discount..." Molly was, of course, too proud to simply take powder from her sons, although they snuck more in whenever they could.

"I could walk over," Kalli said hurriedly. "I need the exercise, anyway."

Molly's worried expression lightened. "Wonderful idea, Kalli! You can take over their Christmas basket!"

"Christmas basket?"

"Oh, I always send the Lovegoods something, of course. Poor Phil, ever since his wife died...well, I feel better knowing he gets at least one decent meal and some goodies. Not that Luna isn't an excellent cook, I'm sure she is, but..."

Molly's hands fluttered, and she picked up something that could be called a basket, if baskets were big enough to hold a small child, and on wheels to make them easier to manage. It was full to the brim with goodies, including a roast chicken with vegetables, two-dozen mince pies, a small gingerbread army, and at least two jars of mulled wine. Kalli thought she saw a Christmas Cake under the first layer, but it was hard to tell.

"Oh-kay...I think I'm gonna need some help," Kalli said, amused.

"Of course Ginny will help you, dear. It used to be her job every Christmas. Make sure you take your wands, and don't dilly-dally. I want you to clean your rooms tonight, and of course the chickens need feeding, and we should probably begin decorating the outside of the house, too."

"Okey dokey. Where's Ginny?"

"She's gathering kindling with Harry out near the chicken coop. You go tell her to come and help you take this."

Nodding, Kalli rugged herself up against the cold, it had snowed the night before, and the white stuff was still thick on the ground, something which was a novelty for the New Yorker. She wandered out into the backyard dragging the basket behind her over the soft snow, and grinned at the sight of Harry and Ginny snogging by the shed.

"So, this is gathering kindling. Well, I know what I've been doing wrong all these years," she teased them.

Harry and Ginny stopped kissing, although her cousin didn't move away, instead resting her head on Harry's chest, cheeks red from more than the cold.

"What do you want?" she grumbled good-naturedly.

"Molly wants us to take the Christmas Basket over to the Lovegoods. So I'm going to wander over at look at the chickens for a minute, check if they've laid any eggs. Hurry up." Kalli gave them a few minutes privacy, and checked on the hens. They clucked sleepily, but hadn't laid any more eggs since that morning, being that it was winter.

"Okay, ready." Ginny was wearing gloves, a scarf, and a hat, as well as her coat, just like Kalli. "Did Mum really tell you to come looking for me?" she asked as they walked towards Luna's house, sticking to the road as much as possible so as to make travel easier.

"Yup." Kalli was concentrating on keeping the basket from tipping. "Can't I just levitate it?"

"Of course! Duh, Ginny." The English witch smacked her hand against her forehead. "I keep forgetting you're 17! Hey, that reminds me, did you ever get a chance to chat with Betsy? She wanted to talk to you."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_. Yeah, I did. We spoke a coupla days before the hols, maybe a week before. She's cool."

"I wonder if she's still at school," Ginny said thoughtfully. "We should invite her for Christmas."

"Maybe. But wouldn't she be spending it with her family? She's English, yeah?"

"True..." Ginny lapsed into silence. "Maybe I can Call Professor Dumbledore later and ask him."

"Mmm," Kalli said non-comitally. She didn't really like Betsy, and didn't particularly want her hanging around, but the telepath _had_ helped to save Harry's life, so it was only natural that Ginny would be curious about her. "Is that it?" She pointed to a small cottage in front of them, a tower rising out of the side. Smoke came out of three different chimneys, and the roof tiles were bright blue.

"Yeah, that's it. I just want to warn you, Mr. Lovegood is even stranger than Luna. I hope we don't run into him, actually, he's very, very perceptive. It wouldn't be a good idea for him to meet you without leaking some things first; he'll worm all your secrets out. That's where Luna gets it from, mostly. Some of it might be from Mrs. Lovegood, I wouldn't know. I don't really remember her very well."

"Okay. Do you want to do a drop and run?" Kalli joked. "I hope Luna's in, I want to invite her for Christmas dinner."

"They might be hunting Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. They do that a lot."

Luck was with them, however. Luna answered the door wearing a purple smoking jacket and lime green leggings, her wand stuck behind one ear and her hair in a ponytail. It had an odd orange tinge to it.

"Oh, hallo you two," she said dreamily. "Come on in, I was just getting ready to have lunch. Oh, you brought the Christmas Basket. Lovely, Mrs. Weasley's roast chicken is much better than mine. I suppose it's because I roast duck, not chicken. Speaking of duck, the oranges did well this year, so we've got some to leave out for Santa."

"That's good," Ginny said. "Where would you like the Basket?"

"Oh, put it on the bench, if you can find a clear spot." Luna waved her hand languidly around the kitchen.

Kalli moved a few back editions of _The Quibbler_, and placed the heavy hamper down. "Do you need any help making lunch?"

"No, it's almost done. Sit." The blonde nodded at the table - also covered in copies of her father's magazine. Amused, the pair did as they were told.

"So, any other reason you two decided to come over today? Generally you don't bring the Basket until Christmas Eve."

"We wanted to invite you and your dad to Christmas Dinner," Kalli said quickly.

"Daddy won't want to come, but I'll be there." Luna handed them each a corned beef, radish and mustard sandwich on pumpernickel bread, then put three tall glasses of dark red liquid on the table, carefully moving a cat out of the way before she sat down. The animal in question mrowled indignantly, then went off to find a warm patch of sun.

Kalli tasted it cautiously; it was a warm, sweet juice with an acidic aftertaste. All in all, quite pleasant, if like nothing she'd ever tasted. "What is it?" she asked, trying the sandwich. It was good, too, the salty beef, peppery radishes and hot mustard working well with the nutty bread.

"It's hot pomegranate juice. Tastes lovely, don't you agree?" Luna didn't seem at all perturbed about heating up juice, and Kalli had to admit it _was_ very nice.

"Mmm, yummy," Ginny said, making short work of her sandwich.

Kalli agreed with a rather muffled "mmph", also scarfing her food down. The walk had made them both very hungry, and the juice was welcome too.

"Thank you, Ginny," Luna said serenely. "What time would you like me to arrive? Daddy and I always have Christmas Tea together around three, but I could come after that." She nodded. "Yes, I'll be there around four, that will give me time to get everything together. Now, I won't keep you, I'm sure Mrs. Weasley has come up with a bundle of chores that need to be completed today." She gave them both a gentle hug. "Toodles."

---------------------

Draco Malfoy was bored. Christmas time at Malfoy Manor was an ostentatious affair not suited towards the typical joy of the season. It was, instead, largely a contact-building exercise. Still, he usually had Lucretia here to entertain him, at least. But his sister had been told to stay at school, a sure sign that darker revels were afoot this year. Revels that Lucretia, as a girl, and the second child who was quite obviously not interested in this battle, didn't have to be a part of.

Sighing, the blonde made his way to the great room, barely looking at the decorations on the walls. The Malfoys leaned towards blue and silver decorations with icicles that didn't melt hanging off of every surface. They looked beautiful when the light hit them, but the overall effect left Draco cold. He badly missed his sister, whom he usually only saw twice a year, and generally found too annoying to associate with. But even though she went to the same school now, she didn't talk to him at all, and he didn't have the monthly letters full of sarcastic humour to make him laugh.

Draco sat down in a chair by the fireplace. He didn't want to be here, didn't want to be a part of this war anymore. His sister had raised some good points over the summer, and she was actually the reason he'd been allowed back, the reason he'd changed his mind about everything.

_ ----------**Flashback**-----------_

Draco Cyneric Malfoy was nervous. Very, very nervous. He was only here because his sister had convinced him to see Dumbledore, had convinced him that all was not lost, and he could come back to Hogwarts this year, if he played his cards right. He made his way to Professor Dumbledore's office, repeating in his mind the things Lucretia had told him.

"Remember," the sixteen year old said, "go for the spy angle. That'll appear to Dumbledore's devious side, and he must have one if he was a shoe-in for Minister. Also, be sincere. He's a sap, too. Make yourself indispensable, Dray."

"Mars Bar," he told the gargoyle.

The statue made a face - it had never liked him - and moved aside, letting him up. Slowly, the blonde ascended the stairs, and knocked on the door.

"Enter," a jolly voice said from inside.

Draco quickly pasted a confident look on his face, and stepped into the room. "Hello Professor Dumbledore," he said, crossing the floor to stand in front of his former Headmaster.

The bespectacled man looked up. "You may sit, Mister Malfoy."

He sat.

Professor Dumbledore tented his fingers, blue eyes devoid of their usual twinkle. "Give me one good reason not to kick you out of here right now," he said softly.

Draco swallowed nervously. "I want to spy for you," he said quickly.

"Hmmm. I can't trust you enough for that, Mister Malfoy. After all, you nearly killed two students, and myself. Not the kind of track record I want in a spy."

"B-but the Dark Lord thinks that I'm loyal!" Draco said desperately. "He'll never suspect!"

"Voldemort is a gifted Legilimens, Mister Malfoy. I assure you, he will know."

"I'm an Occlumens!"

"That does not reassure me. If you can avoid detection from Voldemort, you can certainly keep me in the dark."

"Please, I don't want to be a Death Eater...I'm sorry...my sister...she told me...well, she's made me understand. Please, I'll do anything." Draco said desperately, injecting as much sincerity into the words as he possibly could. He hated begging, but he knew that he had to swallow his pride.

The conversation wasn't going at all like he'd planned. He'd been so sure...so positive that Dumbledore would nod, say he was disappointed in him, and then move on. He hadn't been expecting this kind of opposition, and he really didn't want to bollocks this up. He deeply regretted following in his parents' footsteps, and was so grateful that he'd been underage and therefore unable to take the Dark Mark last year. Thankfully, Voldemort had not yet given him the Mark, and that would probably go a long way to convincing Dumbledore of his honesty.

"Very well, Mister Malfoy, you have convinced me to be magnanimous. You will, of course, be willing to drink Veritaserum to verify your story."

"What?! But..."

"You said you would do anything, remember?" Those damnable blue eyes had their twinkle back at last.

"Yes," Draco submitted.

"Very good."

----------**End Flashback**-----------_  
_  
And now he was here, pretending to be a Death Eater so he could spy for the Light.

Sighing once again, Draco turned away from the fire. Christmas had never been his favourite time of year, so full of posturing and parties. But it was even worse without his sister there to argue with.

End Chapter 26


	28. Chapter 27

Title: Magical Mutations 

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna.

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

Obviously, this story is even more AU now that Deathly Hallows is out. However, I have got the ending written, even if the in-between bits aren't, so rest assured that mine will be quite different. I'll use JK's other Horcruxes, obviously...or will I?

---------------------

_The One goes to his fate, To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved._

---------------------

Christmas Dinner was everything it was supposed to be, and more. Gentle Christmas music played, not so annoying when Kalli hadn't heard it in the stores since September. Snow fell gently outside, and the food was delicious. The eight teenagers had a great time, laughing and opening presents and teasing one another. Letty and Kalli pecked one another on the lips when they were caught under the mistletoe, blushing bright red when the twins laughed and teased them about their 'secret forbidden love'.

They'd forgotten that Kalli wasn't underage anymore, and that she was their little sister's best friend. The bat bogeys taught them that it wasn't a good idea to tease her anymore.

All in all, the entire group was very satisfied with themselves when they trooped downstairs on Boxing Day. Molly had convinced the three visitors to stay the night, Neville sharing with Harry and Ron, and the two girls taking Percy's old room.

The atmosphere at the breakfast table was elated, as everyone enjoyed the wonderful food Mrs. Weasley had cooked for them. And Fred only stole one bit of bacon off of Kalli's plate, then stopped when she retaliated by vanishing his entire meal and putting protective bubbles around everyone else's, _and_ the leftovers. She only gave it back after he promised his alliegance to her when she became queen of the world. They were still laughing about it when the Post came.

Giggling, Ginny picked up the _Daily Prophet_. Her laughter died in her throat at the front page.

"What is it?" Harry asked worriedly.

Without a word, Ginny handed the paper over, and her boyfriend read it aloud.

"_Ministry to Bargain with You-Know-Who after Massacre in New York State, America,_" he said slowly, looking around.

Kalli's eyes went wide, and she clutched the table. "Read it," she requested fiercely. "Please!"

All of a sudden she remembered that she hadn't written to Auntie Beth since she'd arrived. What the hell was going on? Why hadn't she remembered to write? She'd almost forgotten...almost forgotten that the Weasleys weren't her only family, that she wasn't just a witch. How long had it been since she practiced her mutation? How long since she'd consciously felt anyone's emotions intentionally, or made light dance? It was December now...she hadn't done anything since August...nothing intentional, anyway...

Her eyes widened at the implications of that statement. Being a witch...it was taking over, making her forget who she was, making her forget her parents.

"_Written by Heidi Newal._

"The Ministry of Magic has announced their intentions to have a conference with the Dark Lord following the massacre of over three hundred Muggles in New York and surrounding areas on Christmas Eve. Among the places attacked was Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted in Westchester, New York, however none of the students or personnel there lost their lives. Amazingly, the students banded together to fight off the Death Eaters, using advanced Muggle Technology.

"'It's down right amazing, those kids fighting off your [You Know Who,' Head Auror Chris White marvelled to this reporter. 'Just think, if a bunch of Muggle teenagers can hold them off, why are you lot so scared? And why are you bringing your rotten filth into our country?'

"His questions prompted this reporter to ask the Minster how he plans to handle this attack on our nation.

"'Obviously these allegations are being taken in the light they were intended,' Minister Scrimgeour announced. 'The Americans are distressed at the news, as are we all. They can't be held accountable for their words right now. However, in light of this invasion, we are extending a welcome to any and all refugees who wish to flee their country. We will also be meeting with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, in order to arrange some common ground. Those who died two days ago will not have done so in vain. Thank you, no further comment.'

"While it is obvious that the Ministry is doing all it can to protect our fine kingdom from further pain, this reporter has to wonder what exactly You-Know-Who will ask in return for a truce." He lowered the paper. "That's it."

"My mum and dad taught at that school. Oh God...I...I need to call Auntie Beth! Molly, I have to do it right now!" Kalli vaulted out of her seat, eyes wild.

"Shh, dear, I know. We have a telly-phon box in the living room desk. Why don't you go and ring her?"

"Right. I will. Thanks," the auburn-haired teen said distractedly. She raced into the lounge, dialling the number she knew off by heart.

A soft, female voice answered. "Hello?"

"Auntie Beth!" Kalli began babbling about how glad she was to hear from her, and how sorry she was to not have called for so long.

"Now wai' jest a second!" The voice finally managed to pierce through Kalli's speech, and the Irish accent threw the girl. That wasn't her Auntie Beth. "'Lisabeth ain' here...she's...she's gone." There was a sob.

"Gone?" Kalli asked, dreading the answer. No, it couldn't be...it just couldn't. "Who...who is this?"

"Siobhan O'Connor. Who's this?"

"Kallista Grey..." It was her aunt, then. She'd never met Aunt Siobhan, but Uncle Liam talked of her often.

"Kalli? Liam said te get him if ye called. Jest a moment." There was a muffled sound, then the phone was picked up again.

"What?" A gruff voice, choked with grief barked.

"Uncle Liam-"

"_YOU_ Don't ye ever call here agen, ye hear me missy?! Ye took away me Beth, me only...ye and yer magical lot ruined me life! She was out visitin' that school ye should have gone te the minute yer mutation activated! I never want te hear from ye agen! It's yer fault she's dead, ye spinless piece o' scum!" The phone was slammed down with enough force to temporarily deafen Kalli.

Dully, the teenager put her own extension down. Memories of her Auntie Beth's shining face and long red hair ran through her mind. Coming home from her first day of school. Going with her to Evie's funeral. Auntie Beth hugging her and promising her everything would eventually be okay after her mom and her father...

She burst into a torrent of tears. It just wasn't fair! Her family was supposed to be safe from all of this! And now her aunt was gone, and her uncle hated her! Her closest relations were second or third generation...she was all alone...

"Kalli?" Ginny asked tentatively, poking her head around the corner. "Are you okay?"

"NO! NO! Auntie Beth is gone! She's gone!" She collapsed into shuddering sobs.

Harry slowly made his way into the room, putting an arm around her shoulders. "It's all my fault, I should have defeated him already. I'm so sorry, Kalli I'm so, so sorry..."

To his utter astonishment, Kalli stopped shaking, and threw off his arm. "Shut up, Harry. Bloody well shut up! It's not about you! You had nothing to bloody well do with it! One of the best people I ever knew is gone, and what are you saying? 'Oh, it's about me. It's all my fault.' Me, bloody me." Her face was twisted with anger, and somehow that was even more frightening than her unusual use of swearwords.

"Kalli, calm down," Harry replied, baffled. "I didn't say it was about me."

Her mismatched eyes were blazing, molten pools of sapphire blue and emerald green. "Yes, you did. You are not in charge of the whole world, Harry James Potter! A whole lot more goes on than what you've made happen! Just...just leave me alone, would you? I don't want to talk to you right now."

Harry reached out for her. "Kalli…"

"No, Harry," Ginny said, stopping him. "You've done enough. Go on, it's better if you leave."

Stoney-eyed, Harry nodded, and stalked from the room.

Gently, the redhead helped her cousin up. "C'mon, sweetie, let's go have some hot chocolate, all right?"

Mutely, her eyes huge pools of pain, Kalli got up. The fireplace had turned blue, its flames writhing in a poor imitation of human suffering. And that was what scared Ginny most of all.

End Chapter 27


	29. Chapter 28

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna.

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

Obviously, this story is even more AU now that Deathly Hallows is out. However, I have got the ending written, even if the in-between bits aren't, so rest assured that mine will be quite different. I'll use JK's other Horcruxes, obviously...or will I?

---------------------

_The One goes to his fate, To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved. _

---------------------

Needless to say, the rest of the holidays were subdued, and all five students were glad to Floo back to Hogwarts, and lose themselves in the distraction of classes once more. The trio were out searching for the locket once more, and Kalli kept her head down, barely speaking to anyone.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Weasley, Loony, Longbottom and the Mudblood," Draco Malfoy sneered, completely ignoring his sister. "What's got you down, Mudblood? Finally realised how worthless you are and decided to stop befouling the school with your thoughts?"

Ginny's eyes flashed, and she drew her wand, but it was Letty who spoke up.

"Enough, Draco," she said softly. "Don't talk about things you don't understand."

The blonde Slytherin flicked his sister a scornful glare. "You don't think I realise why she's so sulky?" he asked. "Those attacks over Christmas weren't random." He leaned forward; invading Kalli's space, and making the girl look up, her eyes sparking with life for the first time in over a week. "They did it to get to you, Mudblood," he hissed. "It's your fault."

"Oh, no, it isn't," Luna assured him calmly. "Kalli didn't get the wrackspurts to make their brains go fuzzy, so obviously they just don't know right from wrong." She said it so reasonably, as if it made perfect sense. And perhaps to her it did.

Draco sneered again. "It's her fault," he repeated. "If she weren't an American they wouldn't have attacked America. If she weren't from New York-"

"Shut up!" Kalli flung herself at him, hands lashing out. Her fingernails scraped along Draco's cheek, and blood dripped down his pale skin.

"OW!" He yanked on her hair, scrabbling to get away from her sharp nails.

Kalli shrieked indignantly, sinking her teeth into his wrist.

With a roar of anger, Draco bucked her off, sending the tall girl sliding across the floor and into the wall with a muffled 'thud'. Then he launched himself at her, and she fought back just a viciously.

"ENOUGH!" A feminine voice roared angrily, the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor pushing her way through the crowds. "This is absolutely _deplorable_ behaviour! Ten points each from both your houses, and detention tonight, eight o'clock! Now get to class this instant!"

Deprived of what looked to have been a very interesting fight, most of the students took off, grumbling under their breaths. Draco shot them all a nasty look before skulking off as well, leaving the girls to help Kalli up.

"Are you all right?" Luna asked, looking a bit concerned. "You hit the wall quite hard."

"Just peachy," Kalli rasped, trying to pat her hair back down.

She had blood dripping down her chin, and the start of a black eye was blossoming spectacularly on her face. Her hair was an absolute mess, as well, and Letty sighed, flicking her wand at it. A murmured word had the tangles smoothing out into a plait.

Ginny shook her head in amusement. "You just had to fight back, didn't you," she said, smiling. "Still, at least you gave as good as you got. That's not your blood, is it."

Her cousin shook her head, nose wrinkling. "Need water," she said, looking ill.

Letty waved her wand again, conjuring a glass. Another flick filled it with water. "Here."

Kalli drained it in one gulp, breathing heavily. "Thanks. I thought I was gonna chuck there for a minute."

"That would have been unfortunate," Luna said solemnly. "Also, I think we're going to be late for Potions."

Neville glanced at his watch, cursed, and sprinted off to his own class - Defence Against the Dark Arts.

The four girls looked at one another.

"I suppose we do have to go," Ginny said reluctantly.

"Yeah, we do," Kalli agreed, touching her sore eye.

"Or we could take you to the Hospital Wing," Letty suggested, eyes twinkling. "And then...maybe visit the kitchens?"

"Hmm, I am hungry. Some pudding would not go amiss," Luna mused. "Let's do it."

---------------------

Kalli was waiting outside Professor Smith's office at promptly 7:55 that night. She didn't want to be late, and give the professor more reason to shout at her. After all, she really shouldn't have been fighting, and she'd already had one lecture today. Madam Pomfrey had not been pleased to see Kalli so dishevelled, or that she'd apparently needed three friends to escort her.

Draco arrived only seconds after her, his face still a mess of bruises, favouring his right wrist. Obviously, he hadn't had time to see the mediwitch, and probably hadn't taken the chance on skipping class, since he actually _had_ Defence Against the Dark Arts at that time.

The redheaded professor poked her head out of her office. "In you come," she said simply, swinging the door open. The pair trooped inside.

Professor Smith sat on the corner of her desk, and gestured to the two seats in front of her. "Sit."

They sat.

"Now, would either of you care to tell me what you were fighting about?"

The pair examined their teacher silently for a moment, neither one saying anything. Her robes weren't buttoned properly, and you could see the jeans underneath. There was a hole in one knee, and her shoes were beaten-up trainers. Her hair was pulled back in a respectable ponytail, and there was ink on her nose, just below where her glasses sat.

Kalli shook her head. "No, I would not," she said softly. She knew that Draco would get into more trouble than her over the incident, yet; somehow, she didn't want to tattle. Partly because it wasn't really in her nature, but mostly because she just couldn't, for some reason.

Draco shot her a surprised look. Obviously he'd expected her to fairly leap off the hook of trouble. He too shook his head.

"Very well." Professor Smith leaned back, looking at them both seriously over the tops of her glasses. Her hazel eyes were devoid of any sort of amusement. "Fighting is appalling in itself, but to come across the pair of you squabbling like children..." She shook her head. "It was disgusting. What's more, you looked fit to kill one another, and you could have been seriously hurt." She shook her head again. "Let's go."

Like ducklings they followed her to the Trophy Room. Every single shield, plaque and trophy had been taken off of the walls.

"You're going to polish every one until I can see my face in it. No magic, please." She took their wands, and gestured to the tins of polish and rags by the burnished awards. "Hopefully you'll polish up your manners and learn to work together at the same time. I'll be back in two hours." She swept out, leaving the pair to stare at the pile in dismay.

Sighing, Kalli set to work. Never would she have been more grateful for her mother's telekinesis than now. Still, it was a well-known fact that children did not always get their parents' mutations. She should count herself lucky that she'd been born normal...unlike some mutants.

"Well, you might as well start," she told the blonde irritably. "I'm not doing all the work."

Draco glared at her, then picked up a trophy. He rubbed at it, hard.

"Polish first, idiot," Kalli sneered, tossing him a pot. "Never polished your broom before?" She flushed slightly at the unintended double entendre.

"It's a primary step in broom care, so yes. But that doesn't necessarily follow on to plebeian work such as this."

"Most 'educated' activities follow on from plebeian ones. That's where they come from," the redhead informed him loftily.

Draco merely sneered at her.

They worked in silence for half an hour, before Kalli could bear it no longer. "Do you really think it's my fault?" she asked, half dreading the answer.

For a moment it seemed as though Draco would respond with the affirmative, would tell her that yes, it was most assuredly all her fault.

"No," he said at last. "It's not your fault. Volde-erm, the Dark Lord-was trying to get at you, because you're a Weasley, but there was a revel planned for Christmas night anyway. He wanted to make sure the Light side didn't get too complacent. And the place was only unlucky coincidence."

"Thank you," she said in a grateful whisper.

Draco shrugged, obviously uncomfortable. "If it were your fault, I'd have said so," he told her sharply.

They finished the detention in silence, and when Professor Smith came back she had nothing but good things to say.

"You did your detention well, and without complaint. I only hope you won't be back," she smiled at them both, then bade them to hurry to their dorms, lest they be caught after curfew and get into more trouble.

---------------------

After that, Kalli and Draco didn't fight half so much. They had their spats, of course, but he seemed quite content to ignore her, and while she wasn't really content to ignore him, she was willing to do so.

She also had another long talk with Betsy Braddock, who had gone home for the holidays, but had come back, as full of questions and strange comments as ever.

"It's a pity about your aunt, Kalli," she'd said as they walked along the corridor, giving the girl a one-armed hug. "She was a lovely woman, and she cared about you very much."

"How do you know that?" Kalli asked.

Betsy looked surprised. "I visited her, of course. I asked Professor Dumbledore for your old address, and I went 'round to see her, to discuss your progress. She was very pleased, although she did wonder why you hadn't written. Didn't the Headmaster tell you?"

Kalli pursed her lips. "No, he didn't. Why-" she was knocked into the wall when someone shoved Betsy aside and kept striding down the corridor. It was Draco.

"Walk much, you big oaf?!" she screeched angrily.

Draco turned around, eyes glittering. "I wouldn't have to push people out of the way if they didn't hog the entire corridor," he retorted angrily.

"Then you say excuse me! You'd think a person with such purportedly aristocratic blood would know how to say excuse me!" She was right up in his face now.

"Why don't you shove it, Grey?"

"_You_ shove it, Malfoy!" She accompanied her words with a tiny push to his shoulders.

Draco grabbed her upper arms, and they stood toe-to-toe, glaring. All of a sudden, without any concerted thought, they lunged at one another. Draco's teeth attacked Kalli's lower lip, and she returned the favour by savagely biting his tongue. They gazed at one another, panting, before kissing again, with more fervour, but less force.

Luna and Ginny, who'd just walked around the corner, looked at the scene, then at one another, then back at the pair again.

"I wonder what they'd do if they really liked one another." Luna whispered to Ginny.

End Chapter 28


	30. Chapter 29

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna.

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

Obviously, this story is even more AU now that Deathly Hallows is out. However, I have got the ending written, even if the in-between bits aren't, so rest assured that mine will be quite different. I'll use JK's other Horcruxes, obviously...or will I?

---------------------

_The One goes to his fate, To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved. _

---------------------

They had two weeks of respite after that, two weeks in which Kalli and Draco studiously avoided one another. Kalli found it hard to look at Letty without blushing, and the blonde Ravenclaw took advantage of that, teasing the Hufflepuff mercilessly. Harry, Ron and Hermione came back with the locket, none of them talking to the others. Apparently they'd argued over how to destroy it.

The meeting in the Room of Requirement that evening was tense, Ginny was conflicted as to whose side she should take, Letty and Luna weren't taking sides at all, Neville looked anywhere but at his three classmates, and Kalli had a headache from the roiling emotions. What's more, that necklace gave off some creepy vibes.

"I don't like it," she said finally, when everyone had run out of vague, polite things to say. ("How's school going?" "Fine, how was the hunt?" "Fine...")

"What don't you like?" Ginny prompted when it became apparent that her cousin wasn't going to elaborate.

"That _thing_ gives off a...a miasma of fear, anger, and hatred. It's affecting everyone. Can't you tell?" Kalli could feel herself becoming upset, tears springing to her mismatched eyes. "Can't you tell that it's making you react stronger than usual? It's tearing you apart!" She stifled a sob.

"That's true," Luna sing-songed. "It's making you all jittery. Every word is like a switch, causing every witch to twitch." After a moment, she added, her tone apologetic, "and wizard, too, of course."

Ron looked awkward. "I'm sorry, you guys," he said slowly. "I guess...it does make me angrier than usual." He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it.

Hermione's eyes shone, and her lower lip quivered. "Me too, I'm sorry, too. We...we know where we went wrong with the Cup, now. Horcruxes can only be destroyed by pure magic if you don't want to hurt yourself horribly with the backlash. Things like Basilisk fangs, or the Sword of Gryffindor, that have been imbued with so much magic as to be imperturbable to decay."

"So what are we going to do, wander down into the Chamber and borrow those Basilisk fangs?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Brilliant!" Harry leapt to his feet. "Ginny, that's a wicked idea!"

"Great. This is just how I wanted to spend my weekend," Letty said good-naturedly as they made their way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, the non-prefects hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak, and the non-students disillusioned. "In a mouldy old chamber with a decomposing giant snake."

"Well of course, Letty," Ginny said playfully. "After all, no weekend is complete without a decaying Basilisk raid."

"Shh," Luna whispered. "The Nargles are listening."

Slightly mystified, Kalli looked around for mistletoe. "But it's not Christmas," she whispered back.

"Yes, but once they've infested, they can stay until you get rid of them," the dishwater-blonde replied. "Daddy wrote an article about them. I'll see if I can find it for you."

"Thanks..."

The bathroom, which Kalli had never visited, having had it impressed upon her that it was not something she wanted to do, looked just like every other bathroom, yet, somehow, abandoned. Maybe it was the water flooding the floor, or the fact that mirrors had gunge on them, but they just didn't look as sparkling-clean as the other bathrooms. Probably the House Elves weren't too fond of Moaning Myrtle either.

"What are _you_ doing here?" a gloomy voice asked.

Kalli whirled around, and smiled tentatively at the ghost whose crest was the same as hers. "Hi."

"Oh, you're a Hufflepuff!" Myrtle's spotty face brightened for a second. "Why're you with this lot?"

"We're going into the Chamber," Ginny said softly, her face pale, freckles standing out against the stark white of her skin. She strode over to the appropriate tap, and turned her head, looking at something scratched into the pipe. What came out of her mouth weren't words so much as a strange hissing sound.

There was a strange grinding sound, and the sink disappeared, to be replaced with a pipe that led almost vertically down.

"Well," Ginny said loudly, covering the sound of the Wonder Trio sliding down into whatever lay below, "this is it."

"Why're you going back down there?" Myrtle asked curiously.

"Oh...just because..." Ginny said vaguely.

"Right, don't tell me then! I'm just a ghost so no one cares about me-eeee!" With that, Myrtle dove headfirst into a toilet, sending more water gushing out over their ankles.

"Well, that was cheerful," Letty said bracingly. "Let's go, then."

"So this is the secret passage that leads to the Chamber of Secrets," Neville said thoughtfully, shrugging off the invisibility cloak now that Myrtle was gone. His face was a careful mask of indifference. "Somehow I expected something a little more spectacular."

They all grinned, more for effect than out of actual amusement. They knew he was just trying to break the tension. It didn't work.

"Here goes," Kalli whispered, climbing over the lip of the slide. She managed to let out a startled shriek, before she was hurtling downwards on the scariest ride of her life.

The landing, at least, was soft, although she didn't want to think about what was crunching underneath her shoes as she scrambled out of the way, just in time, as Letty, Luna, Ginny and Neville followed her down in quick succession.

Under the light of Hermione's wand, Ginny's face was more than pale. She looked very young and frightened, her eyes wide pools of black.

Harry drew her close, rubbing at her shoulders. "Okay?" he asked.

Ginny nodded, determined. "I need closure anyway," she said shakily.

"All right. If you're sure." It was clear that Harry didn't want to make the mistake of trying to protect her. Not when she was so determined to do right by herself.

They made their way through the cramped, dripping passage in silence, climbing over rocks, and into a vast underground cavern. The Chamber itself was a huge temple-like room with pillars and carved serpents, there was a massive statue of Salazar Slytherin at the far end, and a huge, decaying snake lay in the middle of the room. The smell was awful, and the skull could be seen through the rag-tag bits of skin, one fang gleaming in its head.

"That's it?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded.

Without a word, the redheaded Gryffindor reached into her satchel, pulling out a pair of gloves.

"What're they for?" Ron asked.

"Dragon's Hide, so I don't accidentally kill myself," his sister said mirthlessly. She marched over to the Basilisk, drew a deep breath, wrinkled her nose at the smell, and reached down, snapping the fang out. Then she strode back over. "Give me the locket," she said in a monotone.

"I don't think..." Harry began.

"Dammit, Harry, I'm trying very hard to be brave and sensible here, give me the damned locket!" It was a screech. "I think I have a right to-" She pressed her lips shut, body shuddering.

Hurriedly, Hermione handed over the silver necklace.

Ginny knelt down, setting the locket on the grimy stone. She raised her hand up high, then pounded it down, sending the gleaming tooth straight through the ornament. A great load of green smoke poured out, and then, nothing.

With an inhuman howl, Ginny burst into tears, throwing the fang away and drawing her knees up to her chest. Harry hunkered down beside her, and Ginny buried her face into his shoulder, sobbing helplessly.

They stood there for a while, until Ginny's cries died into hiccups.

"C'mon," Letty said finally. "Let's go to the kitchens."

They knew that none of them would mention Ginny's breakdown, ever. And that something had changed between them all. They were closer, now. And nothing could tear their group apart ever again.

---------------------

Letty didn't walk alone very often; her friends almost always surrounded her. But occasionally she got the chance, and she always took it. She needed this time to 'get back into herself', to unwind from all the time she spent keeping the mask up, and keeping her more bloodthirsty side at bay.

"_Lucretia_," a soft voice whispered.

Letty whirled around, trying to find the voice. It sounded like...no, impossible.

"_Does Mummy's little girl want to come out and play?_"

No...it couldn't be...it just couldn't...

But from the shadows a slender figure stepped, wild black hair framing an equally wild face. The blood-red lips were twisted into a sardonic grin, and an unholy light gleamed in her eyes. "Someone's been very, very naughty," she cackled.

"_Stupefy!_"

End Chapter 29


	31. Chapter 30

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna.

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

Obviously, this story is even more AU now that Deathly Hallows is out. However, I have got the ending written, even if the in-between bits aren't, so rest assured that mine will be quite different. I'll use JK's other Horcruxes, obviously...or will I?

---------------------

_The One goes to his fate, To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved. _

---------------------

When Letty came to she was tied up on a rose-pink brocade chair in Mummy's parlour, her mother and her aunt sitting across from her. Mummy looked as impeccable as always, her golden hair cascading around her shoulders, and her smoky-grey robe flattering her complexion wonderfully. Auntie Bella, however, looked odd and skinny, her face gaunt, and her robes torn. She looked entirely out of place in Mummy's parlour, all done in rose pink and silver.

"What am I doing here?" she asked, confused. Confused as to why Auntie Bella had hexed her, and why she wasn't still at school.

"Darling," Mummy took a sip of her tea, then delicately placed the bone china cup down on the tea-service trolley. "You've been very naughty, ignoring my advice. Why are you still hanging out with those people? Hasn't your brother found you some worthy companions yet?"

"I didn't ask," Letty said stiffly. "They're my friends, Mummy. I want to hang out with them."

"Friends? Malfoys don't have friends, darling. We're above such pettiness. We have associates, acquaintances, fellow hob-nobbers, sometimes even allies, but not _friends_. Friends are for the weak." Mummy shook her head sadly. "I thought we'd taught you better than that. Never mind, dearest. Mummy and Auntie Bella will make it all better." She patted her daughter's cheek gently, then rang a tiny silver bell.

One of the many Malfoy house elves appeared with a crack.

"You is calling, Mistress?"

"Twyla, take Lucretia to the kitchen and feed her something. Then help her into robes more befitting of a Malfoy. But she is not to be left alone at any time, do you hear me?"

The house elf, who was dressed in a neatly pressed pale pink hand towel nodded, and curtsied. "To hear is to obey, Mistress." She snapped her fingers, and walked out, the still-bound Letty bobbing along after her.

---------------------

It took until lunch for Kalli to notice Letty was missing. She'd had Herbology, and as a consequence, hadn't seen any of them all morning. But at lunch when they were all gathered at the Hufflepuff table, she noticed the sophisticated girl wasn't there.

"Where's Letty?" she asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Haven't seen her. Pass the rolls."

Kalli did so. "Luna?"

Luna spooned a purple pudding onto her plate. "No idea," she said serenely.

"Neville?"

The sandy-haired boy swallowed his soup with difficulty. "Dunno. I'm a seventh year. I've no classes with her."

"Hmmm..." Kalli frowned at her steak and kidney pie.

"She's in my Ancient Runes class, generally, but she wasn't there today," a sixth year with strawberry-blonde pigtails said quietly from across the table. "She's never missed class before. Ever."

"I still have the Map, we'll look after lunch," Ginny whispered softly.

Nodding, Kalli went back to her pie, eating as quickly as possible. No one, not even Luna who liked dessert best of anything, lingered at the table, all of them getting up the minute they were done.

---------------------

They didn't even bother going to the Come and Go Room; they didn't have time. Neville had Potions, Kalli and Luna had Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Ginny had Herbology. So they stopped in the fountain courtyard and all assumed poses that said they were busy. Luna twirled around with her face tilted towards the grey sky, humming a tuneless song. Neville was tying a shoelace, and Kalli was rooting through her bag. Ginny looked as though she was checking her schedule.

After a few seconds, Ginny gasped. "She's not on here," she said faintly. "She's...she's gone..."

Without any thought as to what classes they had, the four of them raced inside.

Betsy met them in the corridor. "What on earth is going on?" she asked, keeping up easily.

"_Letty's gone,_" Kalli thought strongly, trying to keep the image of Letty being missing strong in her mind.

Her mother had always told her it was hard for telepaths to get distinct thoughts from non-telepaths, because their minds were so muddled. Hers was quite ordered, apparently, because of her own mutation, but this...this was different. This was a conscious, deliberate sort of thing, and much more difficult for it.

Betsy's gasp let her know she'd been successful. "I'll square things with the teachers. You lot head on." She did an abrupt about face.

"I know she'd be good to have around," Ginny joked a little breathlessly when they got to Dumbledore's Gargoyle.

Luna smiled. "Friends are always useful. _Bounty Bar_."

They didn't wait for the revolving of the stairs, instead racing up them. By the time they burst into Professor Dumbledore's office Kalli's legs felt like jelly, and she slid to the floor, breathing hard.

"Ah, girls, Mr. Longbottom." The Headmaster smiled at them all from behind his desk, and Fawkes chirruped at them in greeting. "What has caused you to burst in here so unexpectedly?"

"Letty's missing!" Ginny thrust the Map under his long nose. "LOOK!"

"How intriguing. Am I to assume this is the work of Harry's father and his friends?" the professor mused. "Ah yes, it is. Delightful. Are you certain she'd be on here?"

"Yes, you're only not on here if you're gone or dead!"

Kalli moaned softly at that idea. Letty was the closest thing she had to a best friend; she couldn't be dead! She just couldn't...

"I don't think she's dead, Miss Weasley. After the...unpleasantness during your third year I took precautions. Therefore, she is merely missing."

"Professor, with all due respect that doesn't comfort me in the slightest, since _we're in the middle of a war_," Ginny snapped. "Letty is a Malfoy! Nothing good can-"

"Hmm, that's an interesting tangle," Luna interrupted suddenly. "She's on the Light side...or is she? The Darkness obviously wants her back. But would they go to such lengths?"

"A very good point, Miss Lovegood," Professor Dumbledore looked very, very old all of a sudden. "And one I will examine further. Now, I'm sure you all have classes you need to attend. Off you go." He went back to his paperwork, and they trooped out, disheartened.

"Well, I'm not going to let the adults take care of this," Neville said once they were free of Dumbledore's office. "I think we should look for her ourselves."

Luna looked at him thoughtfully. "You know, you look dead sexy with that determined face," she announced. "Let's check the library. Maybe they have information on the Malfoy Manor, since it's Unplottable now." And with that, she headed down the corridor again, leaving her bemused friends to travel in her wake.

End Chapter 30


	32. Chapter 31

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna. I also don't own biomimetic fabric. That belongs to the wonderful Internutter, find her at Check out the stories on the forum, they rock!

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

Obviously, this story is even more AU now that Deathly Hallows is out. However, I have got the ending written, even if the in-between bits aren't, so rest assured that mine will be quite different. I'll use JK's other Horcruxes, obviously...or will I?

---------------------

_The One goes to his fate, To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved. _

---------------------

They spent two days looking through every book on old manors they could find in the library, but without any idea what Malfoy Manor really looked like they were beginning to lose hope. 

"It's _pointless_!" Kalli exploded after finishing _Historycal Archytecture and You_. "We're never going to find her! Letty's missing, and we have _no idea_ where Malfoy Manor is, or even what it looks like, let alone being able to get inside!" She burst into angry tears, feeling very frustrated.

"I had a dream..." her voice was tiny now, and full of pain. "It...it was all a dream, and she wasn't gone, and..." Kalli's lip quivered. "It's real, isn't it," she whispered. "She's gone. Letty's really gone..." She sank to the ground, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her hot forehead against the cool fabric of her robes.

"Those we love never leave us, until we forget them," Luna said, sitting next to her. "And if we lose hope...it's just as bad as forgetting, Kalli. Hope is the only thing that keeps us flying when our wings are torn."

Ginny sat down on the other side of her. "We'll get her back," she promised quietly. "She's our friend, and we're not letting her go."

"Damn straight," Neville swore, his gentle face full of determination. "We're friends, and friends stick together through thick and thin."

Kalli hiccuped softly. "Promise?"

"We're going to get her back," Draco affirmed, walking up to them. His silver eyes were flint-hard. "And I know just how we're going to do it, too."

---------------------

Betsy Braddock was troubled. Brian had told her something interesting over the holidays, something she was sure these children would want to know, since, so far as she could tell, they were the centre of this war. And the prophecy stated that Ginny's boyfriend, the boy with the sad green eyes and the mixed up thoughts, would be the one to make or break them all. Anything that could increase their chances...

So when she came across Ginny Weasley writing furiously in the library, obviously trying to finish an essay, if the four books she was flipping through were any indication, she hesitated only for a moment. This was something she was sure the redhead would want to know.

Tentatively, the lavender-haired telepath approached her, and sat down. "Hi."

Ginny looked up, and smiled. "Hi, Betsy. Um...I'm kinda busy..."

"This is really important."

"Okay...well, do you mind if I keep writing?"

"No problem."

"Brilliant, thanks." She bent down over her work again.

"I have something that might help shield the Killing Curse."

The curly head snapped up so fast Betsy feared Ginny would get whiplash.

"What?!"

"I think this is something you want kept quiet," the mutant said mildly. "Is there anywhere we can talk that's a little more private?"

Ginny nodded. "I know a place." She packed her things into her bag and stood up. "Let's go."

When they were settled in a small, private study, Ginny nodded. "Okay, go ahead."

"Well, while I was visiting my brother at Christmas he told me about a job he'd had in New York. He mentioned a girl who could turn invisible, and said she couldn't if she wasn't wearing special clothes."

"Special clothes?" Ginny asked, obviously confused.

"These clothes are made from a fabric called biomimetic fabric." Betsy leaned forward. "It's a special fabric that bonds to its owner, quite literally alive in some respects, although it does need to lay in the sun for about three hours once a week to recharge. Apparently, it can network with one's body's nerves or something, which is why it's sometimes thought to be the same entity as its owner. Depending on the depth of its bond, it can even hide special pockets...or maybe fool the Killing Curse."

The redhead witch's eyes widened. "Are you sure? Are you certain?! This...this is amazing! It could revolutionise...well...it could change everything! Everyone will be-"

"Wait!" Betsy ran a hand through her hair. "I didn't get to the bad part, yet."

Slowly, Ginny subsided. "What's the bad part?"

"Biomimetic fabric is...well, it's very fussy. It only aligns itself to select people, and no one knows exactly what qualities these people all have in common, because aside from that it's also _very_ expensive to make."

"Oh...so...it wouldn't necessarily work for everyone..."

"I'd be exceedingly surprised if it even worked for three people in this entire institution, Ginny. There's a reason this fabric is so rare."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a lacy grey glove. "This is as much as I could afford on such short notice. I thought everyone in your little group could try it on, and we'll see if the fabric will work for any of you. If it does, I'll see what I can do about procuring more."

"You don't have to do that," Ginny said stiffly.

The English woman raised one lavender brow. "My dear Ginny, if your Voldemort finds out about mutants, do you really think he'll be pleased? I don't. The way I see it, I'm helping my people, as much as I'm helping yours."

---------------------

"_Crucio!_"

Letty twisted against her bonds, screaming in pain. Auntie Bella cancelled the curse with a flick of her wand.

"Where are your friends, Letty?" she cackled.

"Finding a way to get me out of here," Letty spat.

"Wrong. _Crucio!_"

"I'm not wrong," she gasped next time her aunt let up. "They're loyal, they're my _friends_! They love me, and I love them!"

"What a disappointing attitude," Mummy sighed, getting up from her seat. "Obviously I went wrong somewhere...it must have been that school. I should have sent you to Hogwarts with your brother._ Sectusempra_. Come along, Bella. She needs to have all that Mudblood loving blood leeched out of her."

And with that the pair exited the room, leaving Letty bleeding from numerous wounds, almost all chance for rescue gone.

End Chapter 31


	33. Chapter 32

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna. I also don't own biomimetic fabric. That belongs to the wonderful Internutter, find her at Check out the stories on the forum, they rock!

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

Obviously, this story is even more AU now that Deathly Hallows is out. However, I have got the ending written, even if the in-between bits aren't, so rest assured that mine will be quite different. I'll use JK's other Horcruxes, obviously...or will I?

---------------------

_The One goes to his fate, To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved. _

---------------------

For once the Dream Team returned without injury, and in good spirits. They hadn't found Ravenclaw's Horcrux, nor did they know what it was, but at least they were whole and happy.

So of course it was no surprise really that something would have gone wrong at Hogwarts while they were away. Still, they hadn't expected this.

"She's what?" Ron asked, sitting down at the table with a thump.

"Kidnapped," Ginny repeated miserably, her eyes red.

Kalli sniffled. "She's not even on the Map," she whispered. "She's just...gone..."

"But that's impossible, Hogwarts is far too safe," Hermione said. "Professor Dumbledore's taken pre-"

"He hasn't taken enough, idiot!" Draco snapped, wrapping an arm around Kalli's trembling shoulders, as the Hufflepuff began to sob again.

"And what do you have to do with this, Malfoy? You probably engineered it," Ron sneered.

"She's my _sister_ you overgrown gorilla!" Draco snarled. "I'd never do anything to hurt her! No, I know who's responsible for this. My _sainted_ mother and her insane sister! Mother sent me an Owl about making sure Lucretia was hanging out with the right sort of people. I ignored it, because Lucretia made it perfectly clear that any interference on my part would be met with stringent hexing. Just because I think she's too friendly with those beneath her doesn't mean she does."

He gave an eloquent shrug. "And just because I hate you shiny clean Gryffindorks doesn't mean I hate Loony or Grey. They irritate me, but I don't have the energy to expend on hating them."

Ron snorted. "Like we can believe that after last year."

"I was _WRONG_!" the Slytherin bellowed. "I made a mistake! I followed the wrong person, all right you stupid idiotic git! I know you're perfect, but the rest of us are bloody human, all right?" His cultured tones were dropping away in his anger, his usually handsome face twisted in rage, highlighting his rather pointed chin.

"Shut up, both of you!" Ginny shrieked. "You're being ridiculous, and we're wasting time!" She slammed her hands down on the table. "Look, Ron, Hermione, Harry, you don't have to help us if you don't want to, got it? We can do this without you, there's only one less now than there was when we stormed the Ministry. We _don't need you_. But we'd like to have you...you've got more experience with this sort of thing than any of us do. And Kalli's experience is in a different field."

"At most I'll be able to do more physical stuff," Kalli said softly, tears running down her cheeks. "I mean, how useful is my mutation going to be?"

"Well, one thing you can do is to sense where Letty is, I would imagine," Hermione said crisply. "After all, from my reading on ESP, once you're familiar with a particular mind, you can do a lot more. You'll be able to find her, based on how she's feeling. Also, you have an affinity with lights, yes? Well, if there's a place with very little light you could probably coax enough light into visibility."

"So does that mean you're going to help us?" Kalli asked.

"Well of course we're going to help you!" Hermione exclaimed. "To let you do this alone when we could assist would be morally repugnant! Only...well, have you spoken to Professor Dumbledore?"

"Of course," Neville said. "He said he had it all under control."

"Which means he has no idea," Luna said, calmly braiding her hair. "After all, nothing is ever all under control."

"That's a very defeatist attitude, Luna," Hermione remarked.

"I call it realism. No one ever truly knows what's around the river bend, yes? That's why life is unpredictable and interesting."

"So you're going? We're going to save her?" Kalli asked hopefully.

"Yes, we're going," Harry grinned. "I'd hardly be living up to my saving people thing if I decided to be sensible now."

Ginny giggled a little hysterically. "Good to know."

She snuggled up against her boyfriend, and he put an arm around her. On the other side of the table, Draco was still hugging Kalli, and Luna was sitting on Neville's lap. Hermione was beside Harry, holding Ron's hand, her head on his shoulder.

Kalli looked around, and wished desperately that Letty was there. If she were, she'd have some snarky comment to make, something silly to say. She sighed softly. They'd get her back now; she knew it.

---------------------

They reconvened after dinner, once more sitting in pairs.

"The first thing we need to decide is how to get into Malfoy Manor," Hermione said, taking charge of the conversation. "I think-"

"Did you ever consider the idea that someone else might have a way in, Granger?" Draco interrupted with acid sweetness.

Hermione visibly restrained herself. "Well, Malfoy, what's your idea?" she asked calmly.

Slowly, Draco undid his tie, and began to slip open the buttons on his shirt.

"Oi! None of that! I don't need to see your pasty white chest, Malfoy!" Ron snapped.

The Slytherin raised one eyebrow, pulling a long silver chain out of his shirt. Hanging off the necklace was a pendant with a coat of arms on it. "Whenever you open your mouth my faith in humanity dies a little more, Weasley," he sniped. "This is a dual portkey; it takes me between the Slytherin Common Room, and my room at home. The wards only let my sister and me through...unless there's someone 'hijacking' our portkey, of course." He grinned mischievously.

Ginny laughed. "Very good, Malfoy, keep coming up with ideas like this and I might just have to adopt you," she teased.

Draco glared. "I don't want to be another of your brothers, Weasley."

"I was thinking more along the lines of elder sister, _Princess_," the redhead said impishly.

Draco's face went white, then pink, then red, and his hand tightened painfully on Kalli's waist. "I can't believe you told them!"

The American teenager grinned at him sweetly. "Of course I did. I told _everyone_ I thought might be interested."

"Princess?" Harry asked. "What...?"

Kalli shook her head. "Never mind, it's not important. Where would Mrs. Malfoy be keeping Letty?"

Draco frowned. "The West Wing Drawing Room, I believe. That's usually where she disciplines Lucretia...it has marble floors, so it's quite easy for the house elves to clean."

"House elves?!" Hermione bristled.

Draco tossed her a scornful look. "Like it or not, Granger, we _do_ have elves. What's more, the elves are our best hope for getting Lucretia out, so don't go spouting that spew nonsense." He shuddered. "Every ignorant idea you get makes me want to vomit. Your way is always the right one; no one else can have an intelligent idea. And if _you_ have an idea, it _can't_ be _wrong_! I'm sick of it, and I'm tired of your _perfect, prissy, highborn attitude_!"

"It's S.P.E.W, for one thing, Malfoy! And for another, highborn?! _You're_ one to talk, Mister 'My blood's so pure I'm going to marry my cousin to preserve the bloodline'! It just _kills_ you that I'm smarter than you!"

"More _intelligent_, not smarter, Granger," Draco snarled in return. "You may be good with books, but your people skills leave _a lot_ to be desired! As for who I marry, their bloodline is _none_ of your business! If I choose to marry _anyone_, it will be because they're _perfect_, and that includes their breeding! Now, if none of you have anything _productive_ to say, _I'm_ going to bed! I'm not a prefect anymore, so I can't be caught after curfew. _Good night_!" He stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Kalli stood up. "I think I'll go to bed, too," she said quietly. "Good night everyone."

"Mmm, it might be best if we let the laundry dry before we air any more," Luna agreed. "Pleasant dreams, don't let the bedbugs whisper stories in your ears, or you'll never sleep."

Colour still high, and obviously close to losing her temper from the Slytherin's insults, Hermione nodded. "We're all very tired," she said stiffly. "It would probably be best if we reconvene tomorrow."

"Straight after breakfast," Ginny said firmly. "Class isn't important right now. Kalli, you make sure Malfoy knows, okay?"

Kalli nodded. "Will do. 'Night." And with that she left.

---------------------

She was in a beautiful hallway, the walls either side lined with paintings of pale, blonde people, all of them fast asleep.

There were footsteps ahead, so she sped up, trying to catch them. A banner of blonde hair flashed past her, and down another corridor.

"Letty?!" She began to run. For some reason, a reason she couldn't quite remember, if was _very_ important that she get to her friend before the girl disappeared again. "Letty, wait!"

She turned the corner, and was at once in a far less sumptuous area. The walls were unadorned white and silver panelling, and the lush ivory carpet had given way to equally luxurious, but far more practical marble in a green so dark it was almost black.

The door at the end of the corridor slammed shut, just as she reached it.

Tugging it open, she ran inside, only to see Letty slumped against one wall, her golden curls stained red with the blood pooling all around her.

"Waited...as...long...as...I...could..." the Ravenclaw whispered hoarsely, and then she was gone.

---------------------

Kalli sat bolt upright in bed, barely restraining a scream of terror. They had to find Letty _now_!!

End Chapter 32


	34. Chapter 33

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna. I also don't own biomimetic fabric. That belongs to the wonderful Internutter, find her at Check out the stories on the forum, they rock!

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

Obviously, this story is even more AU now that Deathly Hallows is out. However, I have got the ending written, even if the in-between bits aren't, so rest assured that mine will be quite different. I'll use JK's other Horcruxes, obviously...or will I?

---------------------

_The One goes to his fate, To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved. _

---------------------

Kalli raced through the halls of Hogwarts, at first running to Gryffindor House, and waking the Fat Lady with a polite tap on her frame.

"What? Who's there?" the portrait spluttered.

"_Amoris Vitalis_," Kalli replied, thankful that she remembered the password Ginny had told her.

The Fat Lady swung open, and she scrambled inside, racing towards the Sixth Year girls' dormitory. She soon found Ginny's curtains, and flung them back.

And found her cousin wrapped in Harry Potter's arms.

Kalli blushed with embarrassment for them, but didn't have time to waste on their sensibilities. Roughly, she shook Ginny awake, ignoring the way Harry sat bolt upright, wand immediately in hand.

"Gather all the Gryffindors together, I want us able to meet in the Room of Requirement in thirty minutes, max. It's important," she said, her voice full of unbridled worry.

Abruptly, she turned around and raced back down the stairs, and through the portrait, ignoring its complaints about rude seventh years. Heedless to any danger, she hung a left, and hopped on the first staircase that led to the seventh floor. Luna was next on her list.

---------------------

Ten minutes later Kalli was tripping her way down to the dungeons. Luna had been easy to convince, half-asleep as she was. She hadn't even made any obscure comments, but had been entirely biddable, a sleepy 'I'll see you there, Kallista.' her only speech.

As she screeched to a halt outside the wall that blocked off the Slytherin Commons, it occurred to her that she didn't know the password. Draco had refused to tell _anyone_ the password, even Kalli, whom he certainly spent enough time telling a lot of other things to. But no, he wouldn't - or couldn't - trust her with _this_ secret.

Frustration filled her at this unexpected problem, and suddenly the barriers she kept in her head were gone. Emotions filled her mind, and her eyes seemed to travel past the brick, into the Common Room behind it. A small first year was sitting in front of the fire, miserable.

_Will I ever be accepted?_ she thought sadly.

_Why doesn't she like me?_ a boy in his dorm wondered.

_Dammit I'm never going to finish this essay!_ a girl at a desk wailed silently.

_NO! NO!!!! Oh...only a nightmare, thank Merlin..._

Finally she had found the mind she wanted, the mind of her sort-of boyfriend.

_Draco_ she called softly, _come down to the Common Room, and exit it. Your sister needs you. She needs you now._

She added a fair amount of encouragement to the thought, instinctively knowing how to do it. _I'm a telepath,_ she thought in amazement, waiting for Draco to come out. _Just like mum..._

She stared fixedly at her hands, only looking up when Draco walked through the wall.

"Kalli?" he said with some amazement. "What are you doing here? I...I heard your voice in my mind..."

"I'm a mutant telepath," she said crisply. Obviously her empathy had been the beginnings of telepathy, and somehow in her emotional distress she had managed to connect to her true potential.

"But we don't have time for that now. We have to meet the others in the Room of Requirement, c'mon." Without giving him time to object she grabbed his hand, dragging him along the corridor and up a conveniently located staircase.

Within moments they were at the Room, and sitting across from a troupe of dishevelled looking teenagers, all in their pyjamas.

"What's this all about, then?" Ron asked irritably, tugging on the too-short sleeves of his plaid pyjama top.

"I had a dream that Letty was in danger. Given the rather supernatural nature of this place, I thought it would be an idea to investigate," Kalli said shortly, ignoring the derisive snort from Hermione. "Draco, do you have a hallway lined with portraits in your house? This particular hallway has plush white carpeting and white panelled walls inlaid with silver."

"Yes...it's the Hall of Malfoys," Draco said, brow furrowing. "But-"

"And does it happen to lead to a hallway with dark green marble floors? And does that hallway have a door at the end with a crystal handle, when all the rest are emerald?"

The Slytherin nodded. "It's Mother's drawing room in the West Wing. Why?"

"I saw them in my dream. And I saw Letty in a pool of her own blood, dying. There's no more time to plan, we have to do this now. So, let's brainstorm, and then let's save her."

"Wait just a darned second!" Hermione leapt to her feet, somehow managing to look imposing, even with her hair barely contained in a braid, and an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants on. "How are we supposed to trust this dream of yours?"

"Well it certainly didn't come from Voldemort, if that's what you're insinuating," Kalli snapped. "I have no connection with him. Therefore, the most logical explanation is that it's true, yes? So how about if you, to quote one of my babysitters, 'suspend yar damned disbelief for one cotton pickin' second sugah', and let me explain?!"

Hermione subsided.

"Ordinarily I wouldn't be given to such flights of fancy, which is why I asked Draco to clarify about the contents of his house," she said calmly. "As it is, my dream was so correct that I feel there is some cause for alarm. So, I propose that we begin working out a strategy immediately, this time without the snarking and bickering. We don't have the luxury of refusing to work with one another anymore." Casting a stern glance at her friends, she sat down again. "Now, first things first, Draco, you have a way for us to get in?"

Draco nodded. "Yes. Potter, I'd suggest that you and Grey get Lucretia under the invisibility cloak. Take Weasley with you if you can fit her under there as well, I know she's good with healing spells."

"How did you know that?" Ginny asked, startled.

Cool grey eyes flicked over her form disparagingly. "Know thine enemy, Weasley. I'll give you some potions to take, too. Lovegood, you and Granger should keep a lookout."

"Why me?" Luna asked calmly. None of this seemed to have bothered her in the slightest.

"You two see the world in different ways, so you'll be useful for this task. Longbottom, Weasel, you're coming with me to the kitchens so we can talk to the elves."

"Oi! Hold it! Why should we go with you?" Ron spluttered.

"Well, you obviously can't go with Potter, you won't all fit under his cloak, for one. For another, it would be best if I have people with me, should Mother or Aunt Bellatrix come upon us. And this way, you can't accuse me of trying to get you alone to curse you, since you have Longbottom to help you." Draco smirked.

"Now be quiet, I'm going to draw a map of the Manor for Potter. I'll take you to Mother's drawing room, but just in case you need to find your way out, you should have this. What's more, you'll need to get Lucretia's portkey before you leave; otherwise Mother will use it to get back here. I don't know how she got past the wards in the first place, but once we're back here we can have Dumbledore alter them...although you'd think it would occur to the idiotic git to ward against kidnappers."

"Professor Dumbledore can't be expected to think of everything," Hermione said quietly.

"I'm aware of that, Granger. Nevertheless, in these Dark times he might have been expected to think of _that_."

"Blood relatives don't kidnap their children, Malfoy," Ron spat.

Kalli raised one eyebrow. "Tell that to the parents who lose custody battles and then kidnap their kids, Ron."

"Moot," Ginny put in quietly. "Harry, you should put on your armour before we go."

Per Betsy's instructions, Ginny _had_ showed the biomimetic glove to her friends upon the Golden Trio's return. And true to form, the fabric had refused to bond with anyone but Harry.

Ginny had looked at him with some pity. "Everything happens to you, doesn't it, Harry," she had said softly, before giving him a soft kiss and going to inform Betsy of the situation. The telepath had immediately ordered enough fabric to make an all-over body suit that Harry could wear under regular clothes, with particularly thick fabric on the front of his torso to hopefully protect him from the brunt of curses.

Harry nodded. "I'll do that," he said. "In fact, everyone should get dressed, preferably in comfortable, easy to move in clothes. We want to be able to be in and out swiftly."

Ginny rose to her feet. "I think in the light of the situation we should all go back to Gryffindor," she said evenly. "We want to be off as soon as possible, and since the majority of us are from there, it makes the most sense. Any problems with that?"

"How are we supposed to get clothes if we're all going back there?" Draco sneered.

Ginny looked him up and down. "You're about the same size as Harry," she said softly. "So you can borrow something off of him. Since we're doing this to save your sister as quickly as possible, I'm sure you won't have any problems with that. Kalli, you can borrow something off of me, Luna you're about the same size as Hermione, so I'm sure she won't mind lending you some clothing."

"No problem at all," Hermione said, her smile rather strained.

"I guess it's a good thing I don't have any dorm mates this year," Ginny added quietly. "Let's go."

---------------------

Back in her dorm, Ginny handed Kalli a pair of black jeans and a tight t-shirt, as well as a black jumper to put on over it. It was while Ginny donned a similar outfit that Kalli noticed a shining new ornament on her finger.

"...Is that..."

Ginny glanced down at the sparkling ruby on her ring finger. "Yeah. It is." She smiled softly, pure joy in her eyes. "We weren't going to tell anyone yet, it's more important to find Letty, but I just couldn't bear to take it off, you know? It...it's just so amazing...I'm so happy."

"Oh, Ginny, this is wonderful," Hermione said, embracing her. "I'm so glad for you, I really am."

"Congratulations, Ginevra. You and Harry will be happy together." Luna hugged her too, her voice serene.

"You hope they will be," Hermione corrected.

Luna turned her steady gaze on the older girl. "Why hope for something I know will happen? It seems like a waste of time to me."

Ginny blushed at the high compliment. "Thank you, all of you. I...I hope you all get what you want as well."

Hermione grinned. "I know I will."

Luna and Kalli looked at one another, then away. Kalli was sure Luna and Neville would be together, they certainly seemed to be heading in that direction. As for her...well, who knew? This thing with Draco was not at all the natural order to how things should go - he wouldn't even call her by her first name. But now wasn't the time to be evaluating their relationship.

"Let's go," she said quickly. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we can be back."

They hurried down to the Common Room, where they found the three Gryffindors and Draco talking very seriously at a desk, the Slytherin boy tapping a piece of parchment. They all stood when the girls arrived.

"Ready then?" Draco asked. "Good. Everyone disillusion yourselves, and then we'll be on our way."

Kalli felt the cold trickle of the spell down her neck, and watched as her friends faded into the background.

"Okay, now come over to me."

With minimum jostling, everyone was soon touching Draco's necklace, and trying not to stand on the others' feet.

"_Sanctum_."

And with that, they were gone.

End Chapter 33


	35. Chapter 34

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna. I also don't own biomimetic fabric. That belongs to the wonderful Internutter, find her at Check out the stories on the forum, they rock!

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

Obviously, this story is even more AU now that Deathly Hallows is out. However, I have got the ending written, even if the in-between bits aren't, so rest assured that mine will be quite different. I'll use JK's other Horcruxes, obviously...or will I?

**Sorry about accidentally uploading the same chapter twice, ****and my internet conspired to completely screw me up makes a face. Hopefully this chapter makes up for that?**

**---------------------**

_The One goes to his fate,  
To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved. _

---------------------

They reappeared in a large, opulent sitting room, all done in shades of green and black. 

"I thought you said the portkey took us to your bedroom," Ron said blankly.

Draco shot him a disgusted look. "This is _part_ of my bedroom, Weasel." He put the necklace back on. "Now, first thing we'll go to the West Wing. Then I'll head off to the kitchens. We can use the servants' halls until we get to the Hall of Malfoys, then we'll be out in the open so we'll have to disillusion ourselves again, and we'll need to be very careful."

"Why do you have servants' halls?" Hermione asked. "After all, house elves can go anywhere, unless you have wards keeping them out."

Draco shook his head. "We don't; Mother and Father have _no idea_ how smart house elves actually are. But we didn't always have house elves. Before the Ministry awarded us that right for services rendered in the 1600s we had human servants, so we still have the halls for them, which is very convenient for our purposes."

His smile held more than a little bit of a sneer. "It's far too below my parents' status to do something like know _where_ the servants' halls are, let alone _use_ them. Letty and I, however, used to play hide and seek in them before we left the nursery, so we know them quite well. The ones along the West Wing were shut off under my mother's command, since those are primarily her rooms. Some of them aren't in use, though.

"But enough about that, we'd better be going. Make sure to find Letty's portkey."

It didn't take long to get from Draco's room to the Hall of Malfoys, and they disillusioned themselves again.

"Just go straight down the hall, and to the left. Then go to the end of the corridor and turn right. Mother's drawing room is at the end of that corridor." He pressed a key and a bag into Kalli's hand. "It opens every door on this floor," he told her. "Be careful." And, with a kiss to her cheek, he was gone.

Kalli turned to Harry, Hermione, Luna and Ginny with a shaky smile. "Right, let's go, shall we? Everyone knows what they're going to be doing? Good." She felt the cold trickle of the disillusionment spell doing its work. She slipped under the invisibility cloak with Ginny and Harry, who had also disillusioned themselves. It was a good thing, too, because the cloak came nowhere close to covering their ankles.

"Luna, you and Hermione knock three times if there's anyone coming, okay?" Kalli asked.

"Very well," Hermione's disembodied voice agreed.

Slowly, endeavouring not to make a single sound, they made their way down the Hall of Malfoys. All the portraits were asleep, and the Hall was spookily quiet. Kalli was thankful when they reached its end, and had traversed their way through the West Wing and to the crystal-handled door, and not just because it meant they had reached Letty. She fumbled for the key, inserting it in the lock and turning it. She opened the door, and stepped inside, Harry and Ginny following close behind.

Just like in her dream, Letty was slumped against the wall, blood pooling around her. The blonde's pale skin was paler than normal, her lips bloodless and almost blue.

"Letty!" Throwing off the cloak, Kalli ran to her side. "So much blood, what am I supposed to do?" she whispered desperately.

"I can help," Ginny said, hurrying forward. "Get the pink potion out of the bag Draco gave you, to begin with. _Enervate_."

Letty's blue eyes fluttered open, and she stared at them blankly. "...you came..."

"Of course we did," Kalli gently manoeuvred Letty so that her head was resting in her lap. "You need to drink this." She held the potion to Letty's lips.

Blue eyes widened in fear, and weakly Letty tried to move away. "What is it?" she rasped, exhausted by her efforts.

"It's a blood-replenisher. You need to drink it. All of it," Ginny said sternly. "What did they do to you?"

"S-sectusempra," she coughed, making a face at the potions taste. "Cruciatus...levicorpus. Severing hex on my Achilles tendons. C-can't remember what else."

"Right. Take this, then." Ginny pulled out a chalky blue one. "It'll reconnect those nerves and tendons. It's going to sting like fury though."

"Who made them? Not Snape? He's a Death Eater!"

"Shh," Kalli comforted, stroking Letty's matted curls. "Draco made them. He's the one who got us here."

"Draco? He's here? He wants to save me?"

"Yeah, he does. No matter that he's a snakey git, he loves you," Harry said, speaking up for the first time.

"Oh...that's good." She swallowed that one down, too.

"Now Pepper-Up." Ginny handed it over, and Letty drank it.

"And pain reliever."

"Anything I _don't_ have to drink?" Letty joked, sounding a lot stronger.

"I think we'll keep the Dreamless Sleep for now," Ginny replied with a shadow of a grin. "What did they do with your portkey?"

Letty's face flickered. "Mother is wearing it."

"Hmmm," Kalli bit her lip. "Accio should take care of that. Right, I guess we should go find Draco and the others."

"Where are they?"

"Kitchens, trying to get us some help to get out."

"What?! Is he crazy?! They're part of the reason I'm _here_! They helped Aunt Bellatrix get into the castle, and Twyla is the one who locked me up in here!"

Kalli uttered a swearword that would have made Molly Scourgify her mouth, and jumped up. "We have to stop him!"

Letty was a little slower to get up, but not by much. Obviously the Pepper-Up was working.

The four of them ran outside, almost barrelling into Hermione and Luna.

"What on earth is wrong?" Hermione uttered in surprise. "Hello, Letty, I'm glad you're all right."

"We have to get to Draco!" Kalli gasped. "The house elves are going to inform Mrs. Malfoy and Bellatrix!"

"Impossible, they wouldn't do that. That's-"

"Wrong?" Letty spat. "Helping my aunt into the castle, and chaining me to the wall in there was wrong, too, but they did it. Just like human beings, house elves are not always good. In fact, I think Dobby was about the only good house elf we had, and Harry took him from us. He used to heal our wounds when Mother or Father got a little too enthusiastic, too."

She bit her lip. "We've got to go. Right now. We'll take a shortcut." She led them to the Hall of Malfoys, and pressed the corners of one of the portraits, a sleeping girl of about three years old. The portrait swung out, revealing a hole in the wall. With a grunt, Letty hoisted herself into it. "It widens out in a few metres," she told them. "But we'll have to go single file for a while. C'mon!"

The others followed her, and soon they were walking through a long passageway lined with torches. After about five minutes, she turned abruptly down a side passage, and opened a door.

"It's a really big shortcut," she grinned, stepping out into an empty hallway.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"Right outside the kitchens...but we've obviously not beaten them to it. We'll have to go in and fetch them. C'mon."

They ran in, and found Ron, Draco and Neville bound with rope.

"Twyla, no!" Letty yelled.

A short, plump house elf with large cat-like ears and watery pink eyes bowed awkwardly. "I is very sorry to be upsetting you, young miss, but I is just following orders. Master Draco and Miss Lucretia should not be disobeying Mistress 'Cissa." The two house elves behind her nodded seriously.

"Why are you doing this?" Letty cried.

"When your Lord is Master of the Wizarding World you will admit I is right," Twyla said firmly. "And you and Master Draco should not have been bringing outsiders into the manor. It is bad manners. Kreya, Serfa, tie them up. I will get-"

One of them, Kalli wasn't sure which, hit Twyla over the head with a large skillet, then the other one. With a snap of her fingers, the two unconscious elves were bound in a similar way to Ron, Draco and Neville. Another snap, and the three young men were untied.

"Kreya!" Letty exclaimed in delight. "Thank you!"

The moss-green elf nodded her head seriously. "I is not needing thanks for doing what is right, Miss Lucretia. I is knowing which way the wind blows. Mister Harry Potter did the world a favour when he is vanquishing the Dark Lord when I is nothing more than a youngling. Twyla has forgotten all she once knew. The Malfoys is being a good family once, and you and Master Draco will make sure they is again. Twyla has already been contacting Mistress 'Cissa. I will get you as far as I is able. Come, we is needing to make haste not leisure." She was wringing her blue tea-towel toga between her fingers.

Letty nodded. "You're right. Thank you again."

Kreya shrugged. "I will iron my fingers for my trespass later. Right now I is more interested in preserving the Malfoy line." With another determined nod she led them out through another door.

"We have to get your portkey, Lucretia," Draco said quietly as they hurried through the halls. "Otherwise Mother-"

"Is right behind you," a quiet, furious voice said. "_Crucio_."

End Chapter 34


	36. Chapter 35

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna. I also don't own biomimetic fabric. That belongs to the wonderful Internutter, find her at Check out the stories on the forum, they rock!

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

Obviously, this story is even more AU now that Deathly Hallows is out. However, I have got the ending written, even if the in-between bits aren't, so rest assured that mine will be quite different. I'll use JK's other Horcruxes, obviously...or will I?

**---------------------**

_The One goes to his fate,  
To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved. _

---------------------

"We have to get your portkey, Lucretia," Draco said quietly as they hurried through the halls. "Otherwise Mother-"

"Is right behind you," a quiet, furious voice said. "Crucio."

Kalli gave a soft cry and leapt in the way of the curse, pushing Draco aside. She immediately fell to the ground, sharp pain invading every inch of her body. Her back arched, and she screamed. This was worse than manifesting, worse than any pain she'd ever felt through her empathy, worse even than the way she felt when her mother died the second time. This kind of agony transcended words, no wonder it was considered pure torture.

Dimly, she recognised that those around her were fighting, could feel their pain and anguish. Desperately, she clenched her fists, fingernails biting into her palms. Strangely enough, that made the torture easier to deal with, since she could pretend that she was controlling it. Almost without thinking about it she reached out with her mutation again, the same instinct that had led her to find Draco helping her access Narcissa's mind. She couldn't do much more than tweak the nerves in the woman's left hand, but it was enough to make the curse dissipate. Breathing hard, she stood up, ignoring the way her body twitched helplessly.

"_Reducto_!" she snapped, flourishing her wand.

Narcissa easily moved out of the way, but she looked impressed. "You have more power than I thought."

"I'm a mudblood," Kalli said flatly. "So shut up you bigoted Barbie doll."

Narcissa's pretty face twisted in rage, and she shot off two spells at once.

While she was under Cruciatus four more house elves had shown up, and engaged the others in battle. Neville wasn't actively fighting; rather he was defending Letty, who was in a corner, almost unconscious once more, and keeping an eye on everyone's backs.

They seemed to be winning, Harry was holding his own against Bellatrix, and with Draco helping her, Kalli was able to keep Narcissa from cursing her again.

A cry of pain distracted Kalli, and she half turned in time to see Luna crumple, blood running down her ankle. There was a great big snake at her feet, and it looked smug, an expression entirely too human for the serpent.

Neville roared in anger, cursing first Luna's house elf, then sending a severing hex at the snake, before his wand was knocked out of his hand by a stray curse.

Without even looking, Harry drew a sword from his belt, throwing it in Neville's direction. Kalli watched with baited breath as the broadsword arced through the air, the egg sized rubies on the hilt glinting in the sunlight.

Neville's hand shot out, and he caught it. With another yell of fury, he lopped the snake's head off. A gush of green smoke poured out of the neck of the snake, and a loud scream was heard. At the same time, Hermione shouted a spell that sent shockwaves through the hall, pushing the two groups apart and forming a barrier around the nine students.

"_Accio Letty's Locket!_" Kalli yelled, watching with satisfaction as the silver necklace ripped itself from Narcissa's neck and into her outstretched hand.

Tenderly, Neville scooped Luna into his arms, stroking the blonde's hair away from her face.

"Help get them home," Kalli whispered to Draco. "I'll take Letty and Ginny, and we'll meet you in the Hospital Wing."

Draco nodded. "We'll see you there."

Kalli walked swiftly over to where Letty slumped against the wall, taking the Ravenclaw's hand, and her cousin's as well. "_Sanctum_." The portkey tugged at her navel, and Kalli heard Narcissa cry out in rage. She grinned.

---------------------

As Kalli and Ginny helped Letty to the Hospital Wing, she felt comfortable enough to talk about what they'd seen.

"That smoke...it was a horcrux, wasn't it? The snake?"

"Nagini, Voldemort's familiar," Ginny answered grimly. "Yes, she was a horcrux. That only leaves Rowena Ravenclaw's item."

"But...if we just killed Voldemort's familiar, he's not going to be far away. We don't have time to find Ravenclaw's horcrux, since we don't even know what it is, or where."

"'S her tiara, used t' bestow knowledge," Letty slurred. "An' Mother thinks 's in the Room. I heard 'em talkin' 'bout it."

Ginny and Kalli exchanged a glance, and moved even faster. They had to let Harry know!

---------------------

They arrived at the Hospital Wing in time with the other students, and Draco quickly replaced Ginny as Letty's other support. Ginny related the information about the final horcrux to Harry just as swiftly.

"We'll go after it as soon as everyone is settled," Hermione said. "After all, I think we need Madam Pomfrey to check us all over, and someone needs to go tell-"

She was interrupted by Harry's shout of pain, his hand flying to his forehead.

"He's coming," the dark haired boy said through gritted teeth. "We don't have time. I have to go get the tiara now."

"Take the sword," Neville said, handing it over with some difficulty, Luna still cradled in his arms. The blonde girl whimpered softly, blood dripping from her leg onto the floor. "It's not mine anyway."

Harry accepted the sword without a word.

"I'm coming with you," Ginny said firmly. "You promised, remember?"

"Us too," Ron said, taking Hermione's hand. "We were with you at the beginning, and we'll be there at the end."

Harry looked like he was about to protest, then nodded, sighing. "Let's go, then."

"We'll meet you back here, good luck you guys." Kalli shrugged awkwardly, Letty was getting heavy.

The four set off without another word, leaving Neville, Draco and Kalli to help their injured friends into the Hospital Wing.

End Chapter 35


	37. Chapter 36

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna. I also don't own biomimetic fabric. That belongs to the wonderful Internutter, find her at Check out the stories on the forum, they rock!

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

Obviously, this story is even more AU now that Deathly Hallows is out. However, I have got the ending written, even if the in-between bits aren't, so rest assured that mine will be quite different. I'll use JK's other Horcruxes, obviously...or will I?

**---------------------**

_The One goes to his fate,  
To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved. _

---------------------

It was obvious that Madam Pomfrey wasn't awake yet, when the five students came crashing into the room. There was a muted stillness that was completely absent when the bustling school nurse was awake, a kind of empty calm that even their loud entry didn't disturb.

They stopped in the doorway, unsure of what to do. Neville and Draco hadn't spent much time in the Hospital Wing, and were too in awe of its mistress to feel comfortable about waking her. Kalli didn't have that problem, but was still feeling a bit tingly from Cruciatus. If she were honest, Draco was probably helping to prop her up as well as Letty.

"We need to wake her," she said firmly. "This isn't something we can sort out on our own. Also, Betsy should probably be informed...but how?" She didn't feel up to searching for the telepath mentally, and it would be pure suicide to actually search for her when such events were going down. But the teachers needed to be told, too. They needed to be prepared.

Neville nodded his agreement, placing Luna on a bed gently, before drawing his wand. "_Expecto Patronum_," he said, a silvery figure escaping from the tip. His Patronus was a young woman with ivy for hair, and a floating dress made of gossamer. Her large eyes were limpid and kind.

Kalli smiled, she recognised the figure from their History of Magic book. It was a common conception of what Gaia, Mother of Nature, looked like, and it fit that she would be Neville's guardian.

"Go to the Professor Dumbledore and give him this message: We have returned from Malfoy Manor, have rescued Letty, and V-Voldemort is on his way. Then tell Professor McGonagall, and all the other heads of houses. If you see Betsy Braddock, tell her to meet us here."

The Patronus nodded, and then vanished through the wall.

"Good idea," Kalli said, swaying slightly. She was beginning to feel very sick, but trying her damndest not to show it.

"Sit down, idiot. You'll be useless otherwise," Draco said roughly, leading her and Letty over to another bed. Once his sister was arranged on the crisp white sheets, and Kalli in the chair beside it, he spoke again. "We have to wake her, huh?"

"If you are referring to me, Mister Malfoy, let me assure you that there is no need," the crisp tones of the nurse sounded from the doorway. "Just what are you five doing in my Hospital Wing so early in the morning, and what on earth has happened to Misses Grey, Lovegood, and Malfoy?"

"We rescued Letty from mummy dearest," Kalli said wearily from the chair.

In a low voice, Draco filled Madam Pomfrey in on what had happened.

"Oh my...oh dear. Let's sort them all out, then. Mister Malfoy, go to my potions cabinet and get me the soothing draught, a strengthening elixer, and some pepper up. We'll start with that. Then I'll need pain suppressant, nerve regenerator, and some dreamless sleep-"

"No time for sleep, Madam, Voldemort will be here soon. I'll not have my sister helpless," Draco interrupted coolly. "But I'll get the rest. What about Lovegood? She was bitten by Nagini, Voldemort's familiar. And Ka-Grey was hit with Cruciatus."

"Oh my! Well, all I can say is that it's lucky I still have some of the anti-venom from when poor Arthur Weasley was bitten two years ago, because that loathsome snake has a fearful venom. It's a nasty business, this war, and I'm glad you told me Miss Lovegood was bitten by Nagini, otherwise she might well have died. Mister Longbottom, if you would be so kind as to fetch me the purple bottle in the fourth cupboard from the left by my desk, I would be most obliged. And Mister Longbottom, I wouldn't drop it if I were you." Her silvery-blue eyes twinkled as she bustled over to Kalli while the two boys were employed. "Now, Miss Grey, feeling the aftereffects of Cruciatus, hmmm?"

"I'm feeling a bit tingly, yeah," Kalli replied guardedly.

"Mmm hmmm...Mister Malfoy, make that two vials of nerve regenerator and pain suppressant, if you please. And as for you, Miss Grey, into bed with you, at least until you feel the need to go gallivanting about again." The sadness that overcame the brusque school matron's face for a moment spoke more eloquently than a thousand speeches on the horror of war, and Kalli felt glad to have a chance to be babied, even for a moment, by this protective figure.

"Here are the potions, Madam Pomfrey," Draco said, almost politely. He'd changed so much since their trip to Malfoy Manor just hours before, and it seemed to Kalli that he was becoming a nicer person in a dramatic way.

"Good, set them down on the counter here, and give them to me in the order I ask for them. We'll begin with Miss Grey, since she is currently conscious, and then move on to Miss Malfoy. Mister Longbottom, please wake up Miss Lovegood and convince her to drink that potion. Mister Malfoy, the nerve regenerator first, if you please."

Obediently, Kalli swallowed the two potions Madam Pomfrey insisted upon administering, then settled back against the pillows to watch Letty receive similar treatment. The blonde had just finished drinking the violet pain reliever when Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione came running into the room, a glow of triumph on their faces.

"We did it!" Ginny cried, practically pouncing on her older cousin before settling into a comfortable position on the end of the bed. "The tiara is gone, and now we can kick that snakey ba-"

"Miss Weasley! If you insist upon mussing my beds, and disturbing my patients, that is one thing. But foul language will not be endured!"

Ginny grinned, unrepentant. "We saw Betsy, too, and told her to meet us here, she told Kalli. And I am going to Fire-Call Mum right now, if I may, Madam Pomfrey? Everyone in the Order needs to be told, and Mum's the quickest way of doing that, she's such a gossip."

"MISS WEASLEY!" Madam Pomfrey bellowed, eliciting a gasp of surprise from Neville. "Kindly stop insulting everyone whenever you open your mouth! If you wish to Fire-Call your mother, you may do so, but no more nonsense, please." And with that, the matron swept from the room.

Ginny giggled. "I knew that would do it. As much as I trust Madam Pomfrey, some things need to be said in private." She sobered. "Has anyone told the teachers?"

"Neville sent off his Patronus fifteen minutes ago," Kalli confirmed.

"How's Luna doing, Nev?" Harry asked, walking over to stand by the girl's bedside. Luna was awake now, her ankle no longer bleeding, and she seemed to be her usual odd self.

"Oh, hallo Harry," she said dreamily, focusing her large eyes on his figure. "So you found the Crown of Wisdom? I'm glad; it can't have liked being forgotten all these years. No one likes to be ill-used. It must be so relieved to be thought of once more."

"Perhaps," Harry agreed with amusement. He brandished Gryffindor's sword, the rubies glinting once more. There was a coppery discolouration on the blade, probably from Nagini's death. "D'you want this back, Neville?"

"No, you keep it." The young man in question flushed. "You're more Gryffindor than I ever was."

"That's a load of dragon dung, Longbottom, and what's more, you know it," Draco said rudely. "There never was such a bunch of contentious Gryffindors as the five of you."

"Wow, Malfoy, that could almost be considered a compliment," Hermione retorted bitingly as Harry sheathed the sword and attached it to his belt.

"It wasn't," the Slytherin said firmly.

Ginny had just finished informing her mother of Voldemort's imminent arrival when Professor Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing, followed closely by Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Starr.

"Who sent the Patronus?" Dumbledore asked, taking in the injured group. His eyes were devoid of their usual twinkle, expression grave.

"I did," Neville said softly.

"Are you absolutely certain, Mr. Longbottom?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I wouldn't sound the alarm if it wasn't a sure thing, Professor," Neville answered calmly. "Harry had a vision."

"Sometimes Mr. Potter's vision are not to be trusted, Mr. Longbottom," Professor Dumbledore said gently.

"We killed Nagini, sir. Trust me, he's coming." Ginny's expression was stubborn.

"Well, in that case we'd best get a move on," Professor Sprout said, clapping her hands together.

"The Order's been informed, sir, but they'll need you to disable the portkey wards," Hermione said quietly. "And we'll need a safe house for the students who don't want to fight."

"They can go to Braddock Manor," Betsy said, stepping out of the shadows. "My brother's home, and he'll keep them safe." She no longer looked the part of a mild-mannered (if lavender-haired) librarian. Her tweed skirt and jacket ensemble had been switched for a form-fitting suit made of black material, and a long staff was strapped across her back. The black plastic-rimmed glasses were gone, and her purple eyes shone fiercely, the red mark across the left one almost pulsing with the intensity of Betsy's expression.

"Well, you can take them there," Professor McGonagall began.

"No!" Betsy's hair flared out from her head, she shook it that hard. "No, I'm a part of this now, whether you like it or not. I _will_ fight."

"Miss Braddock, we're grateful you want to help, but-"

"But nothing. I'm not a student, and I'm over 18. You can't stop me." Her face softened for a moment. "I'm not afraid of death, headmaster. Especially if I die for a good reason. Trying to save the world is one of the best."

"What's better than saving the world?" Draco scoffed. "It's about as goody goody as it's possible to get."

Betsy gazed at him firmly. "Sacrificing yourself to save your family. What you just did is far more important than saving an abstract."

Her words made the Slytherin turn pink in embarrassment. "Slytherins look after their own," he said grumpily.

"Too right," Professor Starr agreed. "How will we get the students to your home, Betsy? After all, it's surely not connected to the Floo."

"Actually, it is," Betsy grinned. "My brother Jamie went to Beauxbatons, don't you know? He's a pretty good wizard, actually, even if he didn't concentrate enough to get many OWLs. At least he passed his NEWTs...although only because Brian threatened not to buy him a car. But that's neither here nor there. The fact is, both Brian and Jamie will be at home, so the kids'll be safe. Braddock Manor is magically warded, and protected through a wide range of advanced Muggle security, a lot of it extra-terrestrial."

"Oh! Well, that's...uh, good," Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"Indeed, it is extremely good news. I suggest you for go directly to your common rooms and announce this news, before any of them head out to breakfast."

The four heads nodded, hurrying off.

"I'd best tell my brothers to expect them," Betsy said softly. "Good luck." She followed the teachers out the door.

Professor Dumbledore turned to the group. "How many Horcruxes are left, Harry?" he asked urgently.

"None." The green-eyed young man's face split into an enormous grin. "We - that is, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I - took out the last of them about half an hour ago."

"Fabulous, fabulous. You've done well, all of you."

"We intend to keep doing well," Letty rasped, speaking up for the first time. She got out of bed, wincing.

"Don't get up!" Kalli yelped, leaping from her own bed. "You're not strong enough yet!"

"Rubbish," Letty snapped. "I'm as strong as I'll ever be. And I'm not sitting this one out." Her blue eyes were icy chips in her pale face. "Mother's going to pay for what she did to me. They all are."

Just as she finished speaking the words, the castle rocked, and an alarm sounded, signalling that the wards were failing.

Harry's face paled as he grabbed his forehead. "They're here."

End Chapter 36


	38. Chapter 37

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna. I also don't own biomimetic fabric. That belongs to the wonderful Internutter, find her at Check out the stories on the forum, they rock! I don't own Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Betsy, Brian, and Jamie Braddock, they belong to Marvel, and the HP characters minus Letty, Kalli, and the three Ravenclaw brats in Luna's year all belong to JK Rowling and associates.

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

Obviously, this story is even more AU now that Deathly Hallows is out. However, I have got the ending written, even if the in-between bits aren't, so rest assured that mine will be quite different. I'll use JK's other Horcruxes, obviously...or will I?

Spot the Not-Potter-Related movie reference, readers!

**---------------------**

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...  
Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...  
And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...  
And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives"  
_

_The One goes to his fate,  
To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved. _

---------------------

The next twenty minutes seemed to fly by in a flurry of activity as the nine students and the headmaster made their way down to the Entrance Hall, where Order members appearing left and right, as well as two men with worn-out expressions, the kind who had seen, and caused, too much death. They hustled the students who would not – or in the case of those younger than fifth year could not – fight out of the castle, the older one pressing a kiss to Betsy's cheek before he went. 

Tonks and Remus were among the first Order members to appear, Tonks looking as though she hadn't been sleeping well.

"What about Teddy?" Ginny asked, worried. They all knew Tonks had only recently given birth to the first Lupin child, and she was shocked that Remus had let her come.

Tonks's face tightened. "He's with Mum," she said tightly. "Dad will be along soon, he was pretty sure we'd need another healer. _No one_ was going to keep me from this battle, I deserve to be here just as much as the next person."

Remus coughed, shifting awkwardly. "I just wanted you to be safe," he muttered.

"I'm not a ruddy porcelain doll, Remus Lupin, I'm an Auror. I have _more_ right than you to be here. Speaking of which, have they been called?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded wearily. "It remains to be seen how many of them actually show up," he said. "Some of them may no longer be sympathetic to our cause."

"We don't have time to worry about that now," Molly Weasley said. "They're breaching the gates."

She wasn't the only Weasley in attendance, the entire family was there, each looking determined to end this. Even Fred and George were serious, although they handed out an arsenal of pranks, detonating portable swamps, and fireworks, to add to the confusion.

The battle against Voldemort was long and bloody, and many of the people at Hogwarts died before its end. Infuriated by the death of his precious snake, and that the nine students had destroyed Ravenclaw's diadem, Voldemort rained curses left and right upon those who chose to defend their school.

But they did not falter, though Ginny's open cheekbone shone white against her blood-spattered skin, and Luna's arm had been roughly splinted with a convenient branch. They were all suffering; Neville had almost lost an eye to Bellatrix's madness, before the witch was brought down by a powerful cutting curse. Ron limped along on his injured leg, and Hermione fought blindly to defend him. Kalli and Letty battled back-to-back, the young mutant doing her best to shield her still-weak best friend from the worst of the battle, Draco helping her as best he could.

At last Harry and Voldemort faced on another, and a strange silence fell over the battleground, as both sides stopped to witness the clashing of their leaders.

"So, you've decided to face me at last," Voldemort hissed, bearing yellow blood-flecked teeth.

Harry's green eyes flashed. "Brave words from the old man defeated by an infant," he retorted, his voice carrying to everyone.

Growling, Voldemort sent a severing hex Harry's way. Harry dodged it, and sent a conflagration curse in return.

"You'll have to do better than that, boy!" Voldemort moved aside easily. Unlike Harry and his friends, he was not encumbered by war wounds, since he had been using his Death Eaters as shields. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Unluckily, Harry stumbled, and the curse hit the dead centre (AN: couldn't resist, sorry /sweatdrop/) of his forehead. He crumpled to the ground.

"NO!" Ginny started forward, only to be physically stopped by two Death Eaters. "Please," she begged, "just let me kiss him good bye!"

"Let the girl do it," Voldemort commanded lazily, a malicious grin on his serpentine face. "Let it not be said we Death Eaters are without mercy."

The red-haired witch ran to Harry's side, placing a tender kiss on his lips, and taking Gryffindor's sword from his utility belt. Holding it awkwardly in her left hand, she thrust it through Voldemort's stomach, the force knocking him over. The leftover blade sunk into the blood-soaked ground, pinning him there.

Ginny watched as realisation dawned on his face.

"But...the prophecy," he spluttered. This time it was the Order holding the Death Eaters back.

"Funny things, prophecies," Ginny said coolly. "They rarely make sense until _after_ they come true." She held up her left hand, engagement ring glittering in the feeble sunlight. "Last night, Harry pledged to give me _his hand_ in marriage."

Harry coughed and sat up, pointing his wand at Voldemort. "_Sectumsempra_," he rasped.

The combination of Ginny's efforts, and Harry's final curse accomplished what the badly wounded Boy-Who-Lived could not have done alone. Voldemort was dead.

Casually, Ginny removed the sword, wiping it on her pants. "Right," she said quietly, "who's next?"

The Death remaining Eaters took one look at the fierce victors, and disapparated...right into the trap they'd set up to catch the escaping members of the Order.

Slowly, painfully, Harry got to his feet. His tunnelling vision told him he wouldn't be conscious much longer. "W'll done. Love you," he managed to say, before succumbing to darkness once more.

---------------------

_He was at King's Cross Station, which surprised him. It certainly wasn't where he expected to go when he died…not at all. Why would Heaven be a train station?_

_"This isn't Heaven, dearest," a soft, feminine voice said. "It's…well, the closest name would be limbo. It's the place in between."_

_Startled, Harry whirled around. Standing in front of the Hogwart's Express were four figures, who had obviously come to meet him. He caught his breath as they came into focus. His mum and dad…Sirius…and Remus…_

_"What do you mean?" he asked, stepping forward. "In between what?"_

_"Life and death, Harry," Remus answered, smiling sadly. "You have a choice ahead of you, a big one. If you get on the train, you come with us, to Heaven. If you choose to go back through the barrier, you go back to life."_

_"Choose wisely, Harry," his mother added. "Few people get this choice."_

_"Why is it King's Cross?" He was still confused._

_"Because this is what you think of as a go-between place. A portal between your home, and the house you are forced to inhabit," James Potter said, his voice deep and sympathetic._

_"What should I do?"_

_"We can't tell you that, Harry," Sirius told him. "It's your decision; stay, or go back."_

_"No matter what you decide, we'll always love you, Harry. And we're so very proud." Lily's green eyes shone with tears._

_"What happens if I get on the train?"_

_"You die, Harry," Remus answered._

_"And if I go back? Will I be happy?"_

_James shook his head. "Son, you know better than that. You'll be happy, sad, angry, disappointed, ashamed, amused…you'll feel all the emotions you did before. No one can predict your future for you. And…well, there's not even a prophecy now to help you."_

_Sirius grinned mischievously. "If I were you, I'd go back. You have one hot redhead waiting for you, and she'll be pretty pissed if you die. She might even haunt your grave."_

_"Sirius!" Lily scolded. "We aren't supposed to influence him!"_

_"I…I think I will go back," Harry said shakily. "I mean…I have my whole life ahead of me."_

_The smiles he got told him he'd made the right choice._

_"We'll always be there for you, Harry. We've watched you grow up, and we're so proud." Lily gave him a tight hug._

_"You kicked his arse right and proper. Good work. And you have a great girl, there, Son." James clapped him on the shoulder._

_"Look after Tonks and Teddy for me, please?" Remus begged. "She has her mum and dad…but you're his godfather. He'll need you."_

_"I will." Harry nodded._

_"Harry, you're a great kid, and I'm glad you decided to go back. What is it with Potters and redheads, ey?" Sirius ruffled his hair._

_"Good-bye…I…I love you guys…all of you," Harry said. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "Is…is this all in my mind?"_

_Lily gave him a fond smile. "Yes, Harry. But the mind is an amazing thing. If a galaxy can exist inside a marble, why can't limbo be in a person's mind? Just because you're dreaming this, doesn't mean it's not real."_

_"Oh…" He wasn't sure what to make of that. "Good…"_

_"Go." His mother pushed him towards the barrier. "We'll have plenty of time to talk later. For now, live your life. And **enjoy** it. Even the bad bits."_

_"All right." And, with one final look at his parents, and his surrogate parents, Harry stepped through the barrier._

---------------------

"-biomimetic fabric, while not living in the traditional sense, being that it's more of a parasite, _did_ take the brunt of the curse, thankfully, so he will survive. Excuse me for a moment, I'm going to go and get some potions for him."

It was to these words, spoken by Madam Pomfrey, that Harry surfaced from unconsciousness. He had to admit, it was a relief to hear that.

"But will he be whole? Will he be all right?" Ginny asked anxiously. "It hit him right in the scar, and there was all that light…and smoke…"

"That would have been the final Horcrux, Miss Weasley. I wasn't sure until now, but…well, the evidence is irrefutable. With the help of the fabric, he survived…I cannot imagine what the results might have been otherwise. I don't think the Prophecy meant that anyone who was engaged or wed to those it focused on could kill Voldemort," Professor Dumbledore answered.

"Well, I was trying to unnerve him. Rule one of combat; make your opponent scared of you. Make him believe things to be true, even when they aren't, especially if those things work in your favour. It's psychosomatic. And…it makes a self-fulfilling prophecy." Harry could hear the smile in his girlfriend's voice.

"You've been listening to me too much," Hermione joked.

"You tell us to listen to you," Harry rasped, opening his eyes and sitting up. "Really, Hermione, make up your mind." His grin was teasing.

"HARRY!" Ginny practically pounced on him. "You're all right! Oh!" She grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him into a passionate embrace.

"Ahem. Miss Weasley, I'm sure young Harry is very glad to be alive, as well. However, he does require oxygen, and you _are_ taking it from him." Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling back into the room at that moment. "MISS WEASLEY! GET OFF OF MY PATIENT _RIGHT NOW_!" she roared, striding across the room, as if to bodily pull the pair apart.

The redhead in question skipped out of the way, expression mischievous, and Professor Dumbledore hurried out of the room.

"That's better," Madam Pomfrey huffed, pulling out her wand and running it over Harry's body. "How are we, Mister Potter?" she asked.

"Pretty good, actually," Harry replied, surprised.

"Hmmm…your vitals are normal, no signs of adverse effects due to the Killing Curse, or to any of the other curses you suffered. Your body seems to be responding well to the potions I gave you earlier. Drink this," she handed him a bottle of the grey potion she had given Kalli last summer, which seemed so long ago now.

Obediently, Harry drank.

"No change?" The matron looked at him quizzically. Harry shook his head, and she sighed. "Very well, you can get up. I'll be in my office if anyone needs me." As she stalked off, they heard her mutter something about her authority being worth nothing to this lot, and how she couldn't wait until they had kids, and knew what it felt like to be stopped at every turn.

Ginny giggled. "It's all over, can you believe it?" she asked, spinning around in a circle, her hair flaring around her in a scarlet halo.

"How many of our people died?" Harry regretted the words leaving his mouth as soon as Ginny sobered, tears filling her chocolate eyes.

"Oh Harry..." she whispered.

"_Tell me_."

Bit by aching bit the information tumbled from his friends' mouths, and he learned who they had lost.

Snape, who had stepped in front of the Killing Curse meant for Dumbledore. Dobby, who had led the House Elves of Hogwarts on a counter-attack. Mad-Eye Moody, who had been hit by a rogue curse when trying to push Remus out of the line of fire. Remus, who had not quite gotten out of the way in time. Fred, who'd sacrificed himself for his twin brother. Rufus Scrimgeor, who'd cursed Lucius Malfoy, before falling to a Severing Hex from Narcissa.

"What about Betsy?" Harry asked, eyes stinging. He couldn't cry...not yet. Not now.

"She's okay. Not good, but okay. She kept jumping in front of the Cruciatus curse, so she's really jittery, and Madam Pomfrey isn't sure if it'll ever go away...she's a Muggle, and you know these kinds of things effect them more."

Harry nodded in relief. "What about on their side?"

Ron grinned proudly. "Mum took out Bellatrix Lestrange! She called her a bitch! I mean, I always knew Mum was good with a wand, but...wow! Neville got rid of Lucius Malfoy, and Letty killed Narcissa. There isn't a single Death Eater unaccounted for."

"That we know of," Neville said firmly. "It'll be an uphill battle finding them all."

"Who cares? We're finally _free_, if only until the end of the school year." Ginny's eyes shone. "There's plenty of time to search for them later, after we've recovered. And the Aurors are already looking for them, Kingsley said so."

"He survived?" Harry was kind of surprised. Last he'd seen, Kingsley was battling Rodolphus Lestrange, and losing.

"After Bellatrix died, Rodolphus got a little stupid. Kingsley got him. They're making him the stand-in minister until they can hold a proper election," Ginny answered, snuggling up to him. "But five-to-one, he'll end up being re-elected."

"The public likes him. He has trustworthy eyes," Luna confirmed.

"It really is over, isn't it?" he asked.

Ginny smiled. "Yes, Harry. It really is."

End Chapter 37


	39. Epilogue

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna. I also don't own biomimetic fabric. That belongs to the wonderful Internutter, find her at Check out the stories on the forum, they rock! I don't own Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Betsy, Brian, and Jamie Braddock, they belong to Marvel, and the HP characters minus Tish, Letty, Kalli, and the three Ravenclaw brats in Luna's year all belong to JK Rowling and associates.

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

Obviously, this story is even more AU now that Deathly Hallows is out. However, I have got the ending written, even if the in-between bits aren't, so rest assured that mine will be quite different. I'll use JK's other Horcruxes, obviously...or will I?

Well, this is the final chapter, the epilogue, the one where everyone finds out how it all ties together with JK's ending...because I wanted to make them as similar as possible. I like her ideas for how things happen. So, this is my version. Thanks so much to everyone who ever reviewed, to hpswst101, ryoryuran, Silver Warrior, impteen16, gin gin, Lord of the Phoenix, Knighton, spacemonkey1129, Wise Pallas Athena, Valinor's Twilight, Christopher Kidwell, Nev/Wormtail, Nice Huntress, hpnut1, Hufflepuffgirl9832, GuitarBlondeLovesInuyasha, jennfire, Secret world, digi-writer 1392, momocolady, sphinxgurl, shellsboy24, pstibbons, Lady Queria, and xoxoAmyluvxoxo. You were a source of inspiration to me when there was no other.

Please tell me what you think of the ending. Your reviews are my only reward.

Also, if you want to find out exactly what the prophecy means, as well as who was the first owner of Kalli's wand...stay tuned. I'm compiling my notes into a follow-up explanatory chapter.

**---------------------**

_"Look who it is."_

_Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasised the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again._  
-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by J. K. Rowling, page 605, UK edition.

"Don't think you can get away with just a nod, Draco," Kalli Malfoy told him, before turning to her son, smoothing his fine blonde hair. "Have an excellent first year, dearest. Don't forget to Owl us, especially if you've forgotten anything, and we'll see you at Christmas."

Scorpio nodded dutifully.

"Make Slytherin proud, son." Draco said, smiling.

"Honestly, Draco, _anyone_ can see he'll be a Hufflepuff," Kalli scolded.

"_I_ was in Slytherin, and so was most of my family," Draco snapped.

"And I was in Hufflepuff. Let me tell you this, Draco Malfoy, Scorpio is the _epitome_ of a Hufflepuff. He's kind, friendly, loyal, fair, and a hard worker.

"Your _daughter_, on the other hand, will definitely be in Slytherin. She's cheeky, intelligent, doesn't forgive easily, and is _constantly wandering off!_ Leticia Marie Malfoy, you get your little tush back here right now!" She grabbed the five-year-old, who seemed intent on checking to see whether or not the Express would notice an extra passenger.

Tish pouted, tugging on her red-gold braids fitfully. "But Mummy, I wanna go _too!_ They learn in'erestin' things there!"

"You're too young to learn those things, Miss. Draco, take your daughter." She handed the little girl over, before smiling kindly at her eldest child. "Scorpio, you'd best get on the train I think."

Scorpio nodded seriously, his silver eyes troubled. "Mum...what if I'm not in Slytherin or Hufflepuff?" he whispered, throwing his father an anxious look. "What if I'm in Ravenclaw...or Gryffindor?"

Kalli knelt down, pulling him into a hug. "You're related in some way to over half the Wizarding World, Scorpio Anton Malfoy, and not all of them have been in Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Over there's your Aunt Ginny and Uncle Ron, plus their significant others...one of whom is Harry Potter." She smiled. "They were all in Gryffindor. And Aunt Letty was a Ravenclaw when she was at Hogwarts, believe it or not. You have equal chance of being in any house, and no matter what house you're in, those of us who love you most will _always_ be proud of you."

She pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Now you really should get on the train. Do your best, Owl us once you've been Sorted, and give our love to Neville and Luna Longbottom, okay?"

Scorpio nodded obediently, looking relieved. "Okay, Mum, love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart. Off you go." She watched him head over to the train fondly.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked, handing a struggling Tish over once Kalli was standing by him once more.

"Mother-son thing. Now, let's go say hello to Ginny and the others."

"What? _Why_?"

Kalli grinned at him wickedly. "Because I said you wouldn't get away with that nod. We haven't seen them for over twelve years, Draco. Letty might be my best friend, and living in France was lovely. But I think Tish needs to meet her other godmother, too. Besides, they're _family_."

The End


	40. Q&A

Title: Magical Mutations

Summary: Not all mutants found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby...a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a mutant...she's also a witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, **or the main character**. That belongs to Shanna. I also don't own biomimetic fabric. That belongs to the wonderful Internutter, find her at Check out the stories on the forum, they rock! I don't own Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Betsy, Brian, and Jamie Braddock, they belong to Marvel, and the HP characters minus Tish, Letty, Kalli, and the three Ravenclaw brats in Luna's year all belong to JK Rowling and associates.

Author's Notes: This story is written in response to a challenge. It is AU, but takes place after HPB and X Men 3. Everything that happened in X Men happened, but in HPB, Dumbledore didn't die.

Obviously, this story is even more AU now that Deathly Hallows is out. However, I have got the ending written, even if the in-between bits aren't, so rest assured that mine will be quite different. I'll use JK's other Horcruxes, obviously...or will I?

Welcome, everyone, to the 'So You Want To Know It All' portion of my story. The following are a series of notes, each individually unimportant, that helped me to create this story into what it has become.

**---------------------**

The Prophecy: _The One goes to his fate,  
To kill his foe, as preordained.  
With him, he takes Athena's Daughter,  
And Ra's son.  
To scorch the Snake with his Lightning.  
But he left behind his Heart,  
And the Golden Moon.  
The Light-Bringer has come to battle,  
And wields the Mermaid Staff.  
The new Golden Trio rises,  
And will take to their breast three more.  
One Freya, delight of her Mother's Eyes.  
And the Prince who is his nemesis.  
But the Stumbler,  
Who once had a chance to be Chosen,  
Will belong to this team,  
And will show his Lion's Heart.  
Be warned, tutors,  
Without these six,  
The Circle of Nine cannot be completed,  
And the Son of Slytherin will triumph.  
For while is it the Chosen One's job to end the war,  
He needs the love and support of the Eight.  
They each have something to offer,  
But will only offer it if barriers fall,  
And House Unity is achieved._

The meaning of this prophecy is actually quite simple. Harry, obviously, is The One, with Hermione being Athena's Daughter, and Ron being Ra's Son. My reasoning behind those monikers was as follows. Hermione is also the name of Athena's daughter in a number of Greek Myths (it might interest you to know that Athena's Roman counterpart Minerva had a daughter named Harmonia). And Ron has flame bright hair; as does Ra in many Egyptian stories.

The Snake is, of course, Voldemort, with lightning being the 'power the Dark Lord knows not'. His Heart is Ginny, and the Golden Moon is Luna. The Light-Bringer is Kalli, by fortune of her mutation, and the Mermaid's Staff is her wand. They are the new Golden Trio, of course, although a Golden Trio that sees past house boundaries. Freya is Letty. Freya is the Norse Goddess of Love and Beauty, which suited the image of Freya perfectly. She is her mother's little angel, and a beautiful one. The Prince refers to Draco, who is often referred to as the Prince of Slytherin. And the Stumbler is Neville, which I'm sure you all guessed. Showing his Lion's Heart meant that he displayed the characteristics for which he was placed in Gryffindor.

I'm sure you all gathered that the Circle of Nine was those nine students. And Slytherin's Son refers to Voldemort. I think the last bit is self-explanatory, but it basically means that Harry needs his friends' support and magic to defeat Voldemort once and for all. And House Unity refers to the fact that the nine represent all four Hogwarts Houses, although not equally.

Kalli's Wand: Kalli's wand belonged originally to Namora, a mutant who was the daughter of an Atlantean man and a surface woman, Aquaria Neptunia was nicknamed "Namora" in honor of her cousin Namor. During her early adolescence, Namora moved to the Atlantis Antarctic capital with her father and became a playmate of Namor. A few years later, Namora and her father relocated to a northern colony and were absent when Atlantis was increasingly drawn into surface activities. She first appeared in the Marvel Comics in 1947. Her mutant powers were: Superhuman strength (even beyond normal Atlanteans), enhanced durability and speed, prolonged lifespan, adaptation to underwater life, ability to survive indefinitely on land or underwater.

Abby Smith: Not really a particularly important bit of news, but it was going to be mentioned at one point in the story, before I cut it out. Abigail Smith is actually Zachariah Smith's second cousin, but due to her half-blood heritage, the relationship is not acknowledged.

Liam and Elizabeth O'Connor: These two are actually based on Angel and Buffy Summers from Joss Whedon's BTVS. I'm not normally a Buffy/Angel shipper, but I felt they deserved a chance at a relationship...then my hatred of Angel shone through after Elizabeth's death.

Kalli's babysitters: Kalli was often babysat by the teens of Xavier's Institute. Elizabeth and Liam weren't always available, and Jean and Scott wanted their daughter to spend time around other mutants once her powers manifested. Of course, this meant Charles knew about her, but he never let on to Jane and Scott, and they never told him.

Kalli's last name: Some people have asked why Kalli's last name was Grey. The reason is, Scott and Jean weren't married when Kalli was born, and Jean wanted to keep the knowledge of her existence from Charles for as long as possible. That was much easier, if Kalli's name wasn't the same as Scott's.

And that's it! If anyone has any other questions, feel free to ask them, and I'll edit this chapter. Barring that, thanks for being such awesome readers, you guys! And if you like BTVS and Fruits Basket, why not check out my story The Onigiri Slayer?

-Ishi

The End (for real this time)  



End file.
